Highschool Love Story
by baby baekkie
Summary: Kisah enam namja tampan yang memiliki perjanjian 'tak akan menyentuh yeojachingu mereka selagi mereka blm menikah' tanpa sepengetahuan kekasih mereka. Akankah mereka dapat bertahan? Ditambah lagi konflik percintaan mereka yang cukup rumit. Crack pair , GS / KyuHyuk/ SiChul, YunJae, SuDo, KiHae, KrisTao, slight : HunHan, DaeBaek or KaiBaek dll
1. Chapter 1

Title : Highschool love story

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Main Pairing : KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun Eunhyuk) Slight : YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong), SiChul (Siwon Heechul), SuSoo (Suho Kyungsoo), Kris X…., Kibum X ….

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Frienship

Warning : Genderswitch

Don't Like Don't Read

No Bash

* * *

><p>Orestad School merupakan sekolah swasta termewah bertaraf internasional yang berada di kota Seoul. Sekolah ini berdiri diatas lahan seluas 1000 hektar, terdiri dari tiga gedung utama yang merupakan tempat para siswasiswi menimba ilmu dan dua gedung lagi yang berfungsi sebagai asrama. Orestad School memiliki banyak fasilitas olahraga diantaranya enam lapangan tenis, dua lapangan hoki, dua kolam renang indoor, lapangan golf dan masih banyak lagi. Dengan biaya sekitar $ 3000 per bulan, tak semua anak bisa menjadi siswa/siswi di sekolah ini, sekolah ini dihuni oleh siswa/siswi yang berasal dari keluarga kaya. Memiliki 400 siswa kelas 7 sampai 9, 500 siswa kelas 10 sampai 12 dan 375 mahasiswa dengan 50 siswa internasional yang berasal dari 18 , negara sekolah ini dijadikan sebagai sekolah impian.

Bukan hanya karena fasilitasnya yang mewah sekolah ini juga dihuni oleh enam namja tampan, tiga diantaranya merupakan anak dari orang paling berpengaruh di Seoul, bisa dibilang mereka adalah namja –namja idaman kaum hawa. Dengan wajah tampan, kekayaan, dan kecerdasannya, mereka bahkan sampai memiliki fans yang berasal dari luar sekolah mereka.

Tapi sayangnya empat dari enam namja tampan itu telah memiliki yeojachingu yang tak kalah terkenalnya karena kecantikan dan kemampuan yang mereka miliki, walaupun dua dari mereka tidak berasal dari kalangan atas tetapi kecantikan dan kemampuan mereka menutupi status social mereka. Kalau begitu mari kita lihat bagaimanakah keadaan Orestad School.

Saat ini kebanyakan siswa dan siswi Orestad School sedang berada di kantin mereka yang lebih mirip dengan sebuah café itu sambil menikmati makanan mereka, karena saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat setelah mereka berkutat dengan pelajaran yang sangat memusingkan yang bisa membuat kepala siapapun mengeluarkan asap tebal karena melihat angka-angka yang berderet dengan sangat cantiknya.

Disudut kantin memang merupakan tempat khusus yang disediakan untuk enam pangeran sekolah yang merupakan anak dari pemegang saham terbesar di sekolah itu. Terlihat lima namja tampan dan empat yeoja cantik yang sedang duduk di sebuah meja besar berbentuk bundar dengan ukiran-ukiran artistik, mari kita berkenalan dengan mereka dimulai dari seorang namja berambut pirang dengan wajah blasterannya yang kini sedang sibuk dengan sebuah buku tebal, namja itu bernama Wu Yifan yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Kris ia adalah namja blasteran Cina Kanada. Keluarganya merupakan pengusaha di bidang furniture yang memiliki cabang di Korea, Cina dan Kanada. Kris adalah seorang namja yang cool dan tak banyak bicara, hanya dengan tatapan matanya ia dapat membuat banyak yeoja tergila-gila padanya. Duduk di kelas 10.

Lalu disebelahnya ada namja berambut hitam dengan kulit putih seputih salju yang kini sibuk dengan PSP nya, namanya Kim Kibum ia adalah putra dari seorang mentri perdagangan korea selatan. Tak jauh beda dengan Kris, Kibum adalah seorang namja yang sangat cool, tak banyak bicara namun ketika ia tersenyum maka akan banyak yeoja yang berteriak histeris karena melihat senyum mautnya yang dijuluki sebagai killer smile. Kibum duduk di kelas 11.

Disebelah Kibum duduk seorang yeoja cantik berkulit seputih susu dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam, yang kini sedang sibuk memoles kuku-kuku cantiknya dengan cat kuku. Dia adalah Kim Heechul, yeoja yang sering disebut sebagai lady di Orestad School ini merupakan puteri seorang pemilik dari salah satu agensi besar di korea yaitu Hee Entertaiment yang selalu mencetak artis-astis sukses yang ketenarannya hingga kancah internasional. Heechul adalah seorang yeoja moody yang sikapnya bisa berubah-ubah hanya dalam hitungan menit. Heechul duduk di kelas 12.

Disebelah Heechul duduk seorang namja tampan bertubuh athletis yang memiliki lesung pipi diwajah tampannya, kini tengah sibuk memperhatikan tingkah yeoja di sebelahnya dia adalah Choi Siwon. Putra seorang pengusaha terkaya di korea, bisnis keluarganya bergerak di bidang elektronik dan otomotif. Siwon adalah orang yang ramah, sopan dan taat beragama, dengan senyum jokernya ia dapat membuat banyak yeoja bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Siwon duduk di kelas 11 dan dia adalah namjachingu Heechul.

Disebelah Siwon duduk seorang yeoja imut bermata bulat tengah sibuk membaca buku resep makanan, dia adalah DO Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang tidak berasal dari kalangan atas seperti yang lainnya, ia bisa bersekolah di Orestad School karena beasiswa yang diberikan pihak sekolah bagi siswa/siswi cerdas. Kepribadiannya cute dan ramah. Kyungsoo masih duduk di kelas 10.

Disebelah Kyungsoo duduk seorang namja tampan berwajah ramah yang sedang menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sang yeoja imut. Namanya Kim Joon Myeon tapi ia sering dipanggil Suho, berkepribadian baik dan ramah. Senyum malaikatnya dapat membuat para yeoja terbang ke langit ketujuh namun sayang ia sudah memiliki yeojachingu yaitu gadis mungil yang bernama Kyungsoo. Suho duduk dikelas 11. Dan dia adalah putra dari seorang pengusaha terkaya ke-3, bisnis keluarganya adalah Properti.

Disebelah suho duduk seorang namja tampan dengan bentuk bibir unik seperti bentuk love, yang sedang sibuk berbincang dengan seorang yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya sambil merangkul pundak yeoja itu. dia adalah Jung Yunho. Yunho adalah seorang namja yang berwibawa dan dewasa. Ia putra seorang pengusaha yang bergerak dibidang perhotelan. Kini ia duduk di kelas 12.

Disebelah Yunho duduk seorang yeoja cantik berambut cokelat terang yang sedaritadi berbincang dengan Yunho. Namanya Kim Jaejoong, yeoja dengan kepribadian kalem ini bukanlah siswi yang berasal dari keluarga kaya, ia bisa bersekolah disini karena dibiayai oleh paman dan bibinya yang sudah menganggap ia seperti anaknya sendiri. Yeoja cantik ini duduk di kelas 12 dan ia adalah yeojachingu Yunho.

Dan disebelah Jaejoong duduk seorang yeoja berambut cokelat gelap, dengan bibir pouty alami dia adalah Lee Hyukjae, ia kini sedang sibuk dengan smartphone nya. Hyukjae adalah anak dari kalangan atas, ibunya adalah seorang arsitek sedangkan ayahnya memiliki restaurant perancis yang cabangnya sudah tersebar di amerika, Taiwan, dan Singapore. Hyukjae adalah seorang yeoja dengan kepribadian yang ceria, baik dan ramah. Hyukjae duduk di kelas 11.

.

.

"Lebih baik kita memesan makanan sekarang karena 20 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi" Usulan Heechul berhasil mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya dari kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Ne, aku setuju. Jadi sekarang giliran siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong

Semua mata memandang kearah Kris, sedangkan Kris yang dipandangi tetap acuh dan terus sibuk dengan buku tebalnya.

"Ya! Naga oleng, jangan berpura-pura sibuk dengan buku tebalmu itu. Cepat pesan makanan!" Sembur sang lady Heechul yang mulai kesal dengan tingkah sok-lupa Kris.

"Ck… arraseo dasar noona cerewet. Cepat tulis apa yang ingin kalian makan, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan melanjutkan acara membacaku yang lebih berharga dari pada memesan makanan" Sahut Kris yang kesal karena acara membacanya diganggu.

"OMO" pekik Kyungsoo membuat semua mata memandang kearah Kyungsoo

"Wae Kyungie? Apa ada masalah?" Suho bertanya dengan khawatir pada yeoja mungilnya.

"Ani oppa hanya saja untuk pertama kalinya Kris bisa berbicara lebih dari lima kata. Daebaak!" Seru Kyungsoo dengan girang sambil bertepuk tangan sontak semua yang ada di sana terkekeh geli mendengar celotehan Kyungsoo berbeda dengan Kris yang kini membulatkan matanya Shok '_memangnya aku ini anak umur satu tahun yang baru belajar bicara, dasar mata bulat' _batin Kris.

"Aigo kupikir kenapa" Suho mengacak gemas rambut Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Hyukkie kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong yan kini sedang sibuk mencatat pesanan teman-temannya.

"Eumm…. Aku mau pesan yang seperti biasa saja eonni" Jawab Hyukjae masih sibuk dengan smartphone nya.

"Kalau Kyuhyun?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi

Baru saja Hyukjae ingin menjawab telah ada seseorang yang menjawabnya lebih dulu " Aku yang seperti biasanya saja Jae noona"

Mendengar suara familiar yang mengintrupsi perkataannya Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari sumber suara itu dan benar saja namja yang sedari tadi sibuk bertukar pesan dengannya kini sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun namjachingu Hyukjae. Seorang putra dari pengusaha kontruksi yang merupakan orang terkaya ke-2 di korea. Keluarga Kyuhyun juga pemilik dari salah satu rumah sakit besar yang ada di Seoul. Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang cool dan suka mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas. Seringaian evilnya bisa membuat banyak yeoja terhipnotis dan menggilainya.

"Kyu~~ kapan kau datang?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan manja

"Sejak Jae noona menanyakan pesananmu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan handphonemu hingga tak menyadari kedatanganku"

"Ish… itu salahmu, jika kau sudah ada di belakangku kenapa kau malah mengirimiku pesan" Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang sering menggodanya.

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir pouty Hyukjae "Berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu chagiya…. Atau kau mau aku melahap bibirmu sekarang juga?" Kyuhyun menyeringai senang saat melihat wajah Hyukjae yang kini memerah karena malu.

"Ish… memalukan dasar pervet" Cibir Hyukjae sebelum ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah yeojachingunya.

"Berhenti bermesraan di depanku Hyung" Kris menggerutu saat melihat tingkah lovely dovey pasangan Kyuhyuk.

"Wae? Kau cemburu eoh? makanya cepat cari yeojachingu agar kau bisa bermesraan seperti kami naga blasteran" Kris hanya berdecak kesal saat mendeangar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Sudah-sudah…. Ini Kris lebih baik kau pesankan makanan kami" Jaejoong memberikan kertas berisi semua pesanan teman-temannya kepada Kris dan Kris pun segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk memesan makanan.

"Kau darimana saja Kyu?" Yunho mencoba membuka obrolan baru.

"Aku dari ruang kepala sekolah, Hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun masih asik membelai sayang rambut sang kekasih.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya " Wae? Apa ada masalah yang terjadi?" Tanya Siwo menimpali

"Ani, aku hanya di minta untuk membimbing dua siswa pindahan untuk berkeliling sekolah ini"

"Siswa pindahan? Siswa beasiswa lagi?" Tanya Heechul

"Kenapa ada siswa pindahan di pertengahan semester?" Kini giliran Jaejoong yang bertanya

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya "Satu siswa pindahan dari jepang dan yang satunya mendapat beasiswa dia dari bunsan"

"Oppa, mereka namja atau yeoja?" Tanya Kyungsoolagi penasaran.

"Yeoja" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kyu~ bolehkah aku ikut menemanimu berkeliling sekolah?" Hyukjae yang kini sedang bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun turut buka suara.

"Wae chagy? Kau takut aku berbuat macam-macam pada mereka eoh?" Goda Kyuhyun menjawil hidung Hyukjae.

"Aniyo, aku percaya padamu Kyu. Aku hanya ingin mengenal mereka lebih dulu, mungkin saja salah satu mereka ada yang cocok untuk menjadi yeojachingu Kibummie atau Kris" Jawab Hyukjae dengan mata berbinar.

Kibum yang mendengar namanya disebut mempause gamenya "Wae? Kenapa nama ku disebut?"

"Bummie, aku mau mencarikanmu yeojachingu agar ada yang memperhatikanmu. Jadi kau ingin gadis yang seperti apa?" Tanya Hyukjae penasaran

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" Tanya Kibum dan dijawab anggukan mantap oleh Hyukjae.

"Aku ingin seorang gadis cantik yang baik hati dan memiliki senyum manis yang bisa membuatku ikut tersenyum, gadis yang ramah dan ceria yang bisa mengalihkanku dari game dan buku-buku tebal. Mungkin gadis seperti dirimu" Jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku?" Tunjuk Hyukjae pada dirinya, Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan Hyukjae terdiam sebentar "Hmm... sepertinya ini akan sulit. tapi aku harap salah satu dari murid pindahan itu masuk dalam kriteria yeoja idamanmu" Jawab Hyukjae pada akhirnya, tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

…

…

…

…

= TBC or DELET? =

* * *

><p><strong>Otokhe? Menurut readers sekalian ff aku yang ini patut di lanjut atau engga? mian kalo masih banyak typo.<strong>

**Berikan komentar kalian tentang ff ini ya… kalau banyak yang mau ff ini di lanjut aku bakal update chap 2 nya barengan sama ff aku yang satunya….**

**Untuk pasangannya Kibum dan Kris masih dirahasiakan, Adakah yang bisa nebak?**

**oh iya walaupun main castnya KyuHyuk tapi author bakalan bikin konflik buat masing-masing couple ko ^^**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**preview**

"_Bummie, aku mau mencarikanmu yeojachingu agar ada yang memperhatikanmu. Jadi kau ingin gadis yang seperti apa?" Tanya Hyukjae penasaran_

"_Kau yakin ingin tahu?" Tanya Kibum dan dijawab anggukan mantap oleh Hyukjae_

"_Aku ingin seorang gadis cantik yang baik hati dan memiliki senyum manis yang bisa membuatku ikut tersenyum, gadis yang ramah dan ceria yang bisa mengalihkanku dari game dan buku-buku tebal. Mungkin gadis seperti dirimu" Jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun._

"_Aku?" Tunjuk Hyukjae pada dirinya, Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "Arraseo… aku mengerti" Jawab Hyukjae pada akhirnya, tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun pada Kibum._

* * *

><p>Title : Highschool love story<p>

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Main Pairing : KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun Eunhyuk) Slight : YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong), SiChul (Siwon Heechul), SuSoo (Suho Kyungsoo), Kris X…., Kibum X ….

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Frienship

Warning : Genderswitch

Don't Like Don't Read

No Bash

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Ehem…" melihat hawa yang tak menyenangkan dari Kyuhyun, Suho pun berdeham "Kemana Kris? Kenapa makanannya lama sekali?" Tanya Suho entah pada siapa.

Siwon yang menyadari usaha Suho untuk mengembalikan suasana pun ikut menimpali "Mungkin sebentar lagi makanan kita akan datang, lagipula ada banyak koki yang dipekerjakan disini"

"Oh itu dia Kris oppa" Seru Kyungsoo

"Ya! Naga oleng mana makananku?" Sembur Heechul tepat sesaat setelah Kris mendudukkan bokong sexynya di kursi.

"Ck ... cinderela jadi-jadian bisakah kau bersabar! Noona pikir ini di surga, makanan kita akan datang sesaat setelah kita memesan. Aku bingung dengan Siwon hyung bagaimana bisa hyung tahan memiliki yeojachingu cerewet seperti dia" Cibir Kris sambil menatap sinis dan menunjuk Heechul dengan tidak sopannya.

Mendengar celotehan Kris yang sedikit menyinggungnya Heechul pun naik pitam "Naga oleng bodoh, beraninya kau mengataiku seperti itu" Sembur Heechul bersiap untuk melemparkan fas bunga yang ada di meja tepat kearah muka menyebalkan Kris.

"Sssst… tenanglah chagy" Siwon memeluk Heechul mencoba untuk menenangkan sang yeojachingu "Kau tau kan Kris itu satu tipe dengan Kyuhyun mereka suka berbicara seenaknya, jadi tak usah dengarkan perkataannya. Bagiku kau adalah yeoja manis dan unik, yeoja yang bisa membuat seorang Choi Siwon jatuh cinta hanya dengan sekali lihat" Rayu Siwon sambil membelai punggung Heechul dan sesekali mengecup dahi sang yeojachingu.

"Woow… Choi Siwon sekarang kau pintar menggombal eoh?" Ledek Yuho

"Ya! jangan samakan aku dengan naga idiot sepertinya hyung" Protes Kyuhyun tak terima.

Siwon hanya tersenyum memamerkan senyum jokernya sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh, tak menggubris perkataan dan pandangan aneh yang yang dilayangkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Aigoo~~ sudahlah kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja" Kata Jaejoong menengahi sebelum terjadi keributan baru yang tak akan ada habisnya "Kyuhyun dan Kibum sepulang sekolah nanti berkumpul di perpustakaan kita belajar untuk olimpiade minggu depan" lanjut Jaejoong "Dan tidak ada penolakan" Sambung Jaejoong lagi sebelum Kyuhyun ataupun Kibum sempat menyuarakan protesnya.

"Ck ... Arraseo noona" Sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Omo... kalian kompak sekali" Pekik Hyukjae girang "Nanti sepulang sekolah aku juga akan ke perpustakaan untuk menyemangati kalian ne" Lanjut Hyukjae penuh semangat.

"Ne Hyukkie... semangati aku dengan penuh cinta ne" Kibum mengedipkan matanya, lalumatanya melirik ke arah Kyuhyun melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Dan ternyata tepat seperti dugaannya kini Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan tajam seakan-akan dengan tatapan matanya itu Kyuhyun bisa membunuh Kibum kapan saja.

"Jangan dengarkan dia baby... Kau hanya boleh menyemangatiku" Kata Kyuhyun, nada suaranya sarat akan kecemburuan.

"Tapi kan Kyu... Kibummie itu-"

Belum sempat Hyukjae melanjutkan perkataannya Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya "Jangan mendebatku Hyukkie" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

Hyukjae yang mencium gelagat aneh Kyuhyun pun akhirnya pasrah mengangguk, ia hanya tak ingin bertengkar dengan sang kekasih hanya karna masalah sepele seperti ini. Kekasihnya itu memang benar-benar pencemburu apalagi jika itu sudah melibatkan Kibum. Entahlah Hyukjae juga bingung padahal ia dan Kibum hanya bersahabat, persahabatan mereka sudah terjalin sejak mereka masih menggunakan popok tapi Kyuhyun memperlakukan Kibum seakan-akan Kibum itu rivalnya.

###########

Pagi hari yang cerah ini sama seperti hari-hari kemarin dimana para siswa/siswi Orestad School memenuhi koridor sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan seorang yeoja manis dengan mata pandanya yang terlihat sedang kebingungan.

"Aish... jinja dimana ruang kepala sekolahnya?" Tanya yeoja itu entah pada siapa "Huwee eomma aku tersesat. ottokhe?" Gumamnya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca karena sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu ia berputar-putar di gedung sekolah yang sangat luas itu tapi sampai sekarang ia masih tak menemuka ruang kepala sekolah yang sejak sejam yang lalu ia cari.

Karena merasa lelah berputar-putar sambil membawa koper seperti orang bodoh dan menjadi pusat perhatian dari para murid yang lain akhirnya yeoja panda itu memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah sofa berbentuk bulat yang memang di sediakan oleh pihak sekolah.

Yeoja panda itu menyandarkan dagunya pada koper yang ia bawa meratapi nasibnya yang kini sedang tersesat di sekolah barunya yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang acuh pada keadaan sekitarnya. Buktinya sejak tadi tak ada satupun murid yang mau membantunya untuk menunjukkan dimana ruang kepala sekolah, yah walaupun itu juga salahnya karena sejak tadi ia tak mau bertanya. Tapi hey ia begitu juga ada alasannya, bagaimana mungkin ia bertanya pada salah satu murid yang bahkan sejak tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan 'siapa orang aneh itu' ck dia benar-benar ingin pulang saja rasanya.

Bruk..

Yeoja panda itu merasakan sofa yang ia duduki saat ini seperti ada orang lain yang duduk di sofa itu, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapakah orang yang duduk disebelahnya? mungkin saja orang itu bisa membantunya menemukan ruang kepala sekolah. Tapi saat yeoja panda itu menolehkan kepalanya betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sesosok namja tampan berambut hitam berkulit seputih salju sedang sibuk memainkan PSP nya. Oh tuhan jika ia sedang bermimpi tolong jangan bangunkan dia.

"Maaf agashi bisakah kau berhenti memandangiku?" Tanya sang namja tampan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari PSP nya.

"Eh?" Mendengar perkataan namja tampan disebelahnya membuat yeoja panda itu tersadar dari lamunan akan sang namja tampan "K-kau.. bicara padaku?" Gumam yeoja itu.

"Kau fikir siapa lagi eoh?" Kata sang namja tampan yang ternyata adalah Kibum, mengalihkan tatapannya dari PSP nya menatap kearah yeoja di sebelahnnya "Kau murid baru itukah?" Lanjut Kibum.

"N-ne... a-anyeonghaseo Huang Zitao imnida" Jawab yeoja bernama tao itu dengan suara gugup.

"Hmmm..." Gumam Kibum singkat dan setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka..

"M-mian... tapi b-bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Akhirnya Tao memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Kibum kembali mempause game nya dan kembali memandang Tao "Wae?"

"A-aku ... b-bisakah kau memberitahukan dimana ruang kepala sekolah? a-aku tersesat" Tanya Tao yang lebih terdengar seperti cicitan bagi Kibum.

"Kau mencari ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Kibum memastikan yang dijawab anggukan mantab dari Tao "Hmm... baiklah aku akan menunjukkannya padamu"

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri seperti mencari sesuatu "Hey naga... kemari" Panggil Kibum pada seorang namja tampan yg kini sedang berjalan di koridor sambil membawa buku tebal di tangannya.

Kris menghampiri Kibum dengan malas tapi setelah sampai di depan Kibum, ia mengerutkan kening bingung melihat seorang Kim Kibum bersama seorang yeoja asing yang baru kali ini ia lihat.

"Wae? nuguya?" Tanya Kris pada Kibum

"Kau tidak sedang terburu-buru kan?" Tanya Kibum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Kris.

Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "Dia Huang Zitao, murid baru yang kemarin Kyuhyun ceritakan. Antarkan dia keruang kepala sekolah" Kata Kibum dengan seenaknya pergi meninggalkan Tao dan Kris tanpa menunggu respon dari Kris.

Kris yang ditinggal pergi hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, bagaimana mungkin dia sebodoh ini sampai-sampai tak menyadari maksud terselubung seorang Kim Kibum. Ck sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sialnya. Ia menghela nafas mencoba menetralkan kekesalannya. dilihatnya yeoja yang kini masih duduk di sofa.

"Ck... follow me" Ucapnya singkat lalu berjalan meninggalkan Tao, sedangkan Tao yang melihat itu langsung saja bergegas menyusul Kris sambil menggeret kopernya.

*=#=#=#=#=#=#=#*

"Hey sayang, kau darimana saja, hm?" Tanya Yunho pada sang kekasih yang kini baru saja memasuki kelas, jangan heran mereka berdua memang satu kelas.

Jaejoong mendudukkan bokong sexynya di tempat duduknya yang berada tepat di belakang tempat duduk Yunho " Tadi aku habis mengantarkan salah satu murid baru yang Kyuhyun ceritakan kemarin, kau tau Yun dia benar-benar cute. sifatnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Hyukkie"

"Jinja? tapi bukankah itu bagus, mungkin saja siswa pindahan itu bisa menaklukan seorang Kim Kibum" Kata Yunho tersenyum dengan lembut pada sang kekasih.

"Ne, aku harap juga begtu"

"Boo... sepulang sekolah nanti apa kau ada acara?" Tanya Yunho

Jaejoong tampak berpikir sebentar " Aniya, wae?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu berkencan, sepertinya sudah cukup lama kita tak pergi berkencan sejak kau sibuk dengan olimpiademu"Ajak Yunho penuh harap

"Hmm... kencan ya? baiklah, aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk" Jawab Jaejoong pada akhirnya yang membuahkan sebuah senyum lebar merekah dibibir hati milik Yunho.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" Setelah mendapatkan izin akhirnya sang pelaku pengetukan pintu itupun masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang diketahui sebagai ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Mianhamnida songsaengnim aku terlambat" Kata seorang pria tampan berkulit pucat dengan name tag Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ne, tak apa" Jawab sang kepala sekolah "Jadi, siapa orang yang ada di belakangmu itu?" Tanya kepala sekolah saat matanya melihat ada sosok lain di belakang Kyuhyun.

Mendengar perkataan kepala sekolah barusan sosok yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Kyuhyun pun menampakkan dirinya.

"Annyeong Park songsaengnim" Sapa seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Kyuhyun.

Park songsaengnim lebih tepatnya Park junsu itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung "Hyukjae, ada apa kau datang ke ruanganku? apa kau ada perlu denganku?"

"Ani songsaengnim" Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya imut "Aku kesini untuk membantu Kyuhyun menemani murid baru berkeliling" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum memamerkan gummy smilenya.  
>Junsu tersenyum "Kau takut kekasihmu berbuat macam-macam, eoh?" Goda Junsu sambil terkekeh melihat reaksi siswinya. Begitu juga seorang siswi baru yang berada di ruang kepala sekolah, bahkan kini Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelah Hyukjae pun ikut terkekeh melihat tingkah yeojanya.<p>

Wajah Hyukjae memerah mendengar perkataan kepala sekolahnya "A-aniyo, aku tidak seperti itu" Elak Hyukjae "Aku hanya ingin membantu dan ikut berkenalan dengan murid baru" Lanjutnya.

Junsu tertawa renyah "Arraseo, aku hanya menggodamu saja Hyukjae-ah. Kau memang lucu, persis seperti saat kau masih kecil dulu"

Hyukjae mengerucutnya bibirnya sebal "Ish... songsaengnim sama saja seperti Kibummie suka sekali menggodaku, like sister like brother" Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, pose merajuk andalannya.

"Mian Hyukjae -ah... habis kau sangat asik untuk digoda" Junsu kembali terkekeh saat melihat reaksi Hyukjae.

"Kkk baby kau benar-benar lucu" Kyuhyun mencubit hidung mancung kekasihnya.

"Ish... appo. Kau juga sama saja suka sekali menggodaku, menyebalkan" Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Sudah-sudah jangan merajuk lagi Hyukjae-ah, bukankah kau kesini untuk berkenalan dengan murid baru?" Perkataan Jusu barusan sukses membuat Hyukjae melupakan acara merajuknya dengan semangat dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Perkenalkan ini Lee Donghae, dia pindahan dari Bunsan" Junsu memperkenalkan yeoja yang sejak tadi duduk di bangku yang ada di hadapannya.

Yeoja itu bangkit dari duduknya "Annyeonghaseo Lee Donghae imnida" Yeoja itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Annyeong Lee Hyukjae imnida" Hyukjae mengulas senyum cerianya "Donghae-ssi kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman ne" Sambung Hyukjae.

"Kyuhyun imnida" Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat dan hanya mengulas senyum tipis sangat berbeda dengan cara Hyukjae memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum kikuk pada Kyuhyun, dia pikir sepertinya namja yang ada di depannya ini tidak suka beramah tamah dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Mian Donghae-ssi, dia memang suka tak sopan dengan orang yang belum dekat tapi jika kau sudah berteman dengannya dia itu namja yang baik. Jadi jika kau perlu bantuan kami jangan sungkan ne"

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat keramahan yeoja yang baru di kenalnya ini.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu yang diketuk itu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan semua orang ke arah pintu bercat cokelat itu.

"Masuklah" Jawab Junsu mempersilahkan sang pengetuk untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Cklek...

"OMO!" Terdengar suara pekikan dari Hyukjae dan Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or DELET?

* * *

><p>Annyeong author datang dengan chap 2 nya. otthe? masih minat untuk dilanjut atau engga?<p>

makasih banget buat para readers yang udah berkenan baca FF aku , ngeriview, nge-follow, dan nge-fav ff aku, sekali lagi gomawo ^^

oh iya mau ngucapin happy valentine day buat para readers sekalian.

Jangan lupa riview lagi yay :-) aku sangat menghargai riview dari kalian walau cuma 1 kata ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Preview**_

_"Mian Donghae-ssi, dia memang suka tak sopan dengan orang yang belum dekat tapi jika kau sudah berteman dengannya dia itu namja yang baik. Jadi jika kau perlu bantuan kami jangan sungkan ne" _

_Donghae menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat keramahan yeoja yang baru di kenalnya ini._

_TOK TOK TOK_

_Suara pintu yang diketuk itu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan semua orang ke arah pintu bercat cokelat itu._

_"Masuklah" Jawab Junsu mempersilahkan sang pengetuk untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya._

_Cklek..._

_"OMO!" Terdengar suara pekikan dari Hyukjae dan Donghae._

* * *

><p>Title : Highschool love story<p>

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Main Pairing : KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun Eunhyuk) Slight : YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong), SiChul (Siwon Heechul), SuSoo (Suho Kyungsoo), Kris X ., Kibum X .

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Frienship

Warning : Genderswitch

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

.

.

.

"Kris apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Hyukjae saat melihat sang pelaku pengetukan pintu adalah Kris yang sedang menggendong seorang yeoja ala bridal style.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya "Jangan salah sangka dulu noona, ini bukan perbuatanku tapi ini ulah si hitam dan si albino itu" Jelas Kris sebelum Hyukjae berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak tentangnya "Mian songsaengnim tapi bisakah aku merebahkan yeoja ini di sofa itu? ini berat"

"Ah ne, Kris rebahkan saja dia di sofa" Junsu memberikan izin pada Kris "Jadi apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa murid baru ini bersamamu dan pingsan?" Tanya Junsu sambik membuka lacinya mengambil kotak P3K.

Kris menghela nafas berat sebelum menceritakan semuanya kepada empat orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Yang kini sudah duduk di sofa bersamanya.

.

.

_**Flasback**_

_Kris POV_

_"Folow me" Aku menyuruh anak baru ini untuk mengikutiku, lalu aku langsung saja berjalan tanpa menunggu respon darinya. Aish... hari ini benar-benar sial harusnya aku sekarang sudah duduk di bangkuku lalu bermesraan dengan kekasih patuhku (Buku tebal)._

_"Mi-mian sunbae" Cicit si anak baru itu, aku menolehkan wajahku ke arah belakang._

_"Wae?" Tanyaku padanya_

_"Bi-bisakah sunbae ber-berjalan sedikit lebih pelan?" Tanyanya takut-takut, aku mengerutkan dahiku. Memangnya aku berjalan terlalu cepat ya?_

_"Arraseo.." Jawabku singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahku menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang ada di lantai 4. ck sial aku malas sekali jika harus naik tangga, lebih baik naik lift sajalah lagipula kasian juga yeoja panda itu membawa koper besar seperti itu._

_"Kita naik lift saja" Kataku lalu membimbingnya kearah lift yang berada di sebelah tangga. aku memencet beberapa digit angka lalu tak lama lift itu pun terbuka. lift di sekolah ini memang tak semua murid bisa menggunakannya karena lift ini harus menggunakan password sama seperti kamar VIP di asrama kami, hanya beberapa murid dan staf serta guru saja yang diberikan hak khusus untuk memakai lift ini._

_Tujuannya agar para murid tidak selalu bergantung pada fasilitas sekolah karena di asrama kami biasanya para murid menggunakan lift untuk sampai ke kamar mereka masing-masing._

_"Ayo masuk, kenapa kau malah melamun di situ?" Yeoja panda itu malah melamun di depan lift._

_"Ne sunbae" Sahutnya pelan lalu masuk ke dalam lift. Tunggu sepertinya sejak tadi dia memanggilku sunbae, ck memangnya wajahku setua itu apa. Dasar si panda ini._

_"Jangan memanggilku sunbae" Kataku tiba-tiba, kulihat ia menoleh ke arahku menatapku dengan mata pandanya yang entah kenapa terlihat imut walau tak seimut 'dia'. Haish... Kris berhenti memikirkannya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku._

_"Sun-sunbae wae?" Tanya si yeoja panda bingung melihat tingkahku._

_"Ani. sudah kubilangkan jangan memanggilku sunbae, aku tidak setua itu. Mungkin kita ini satu angkata. Aku masih kelas 1" Jawabku tanpa memandang wajahnya, karena tiap aku memandang wajahnya terutama mata pandanya yang membuatnya terlihat imut itu mengingatkanku pada 'dia'._

_"Mi-mian" Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Tapi setidaknya tingkahnya sangat berkebalikan dengan 'dia'._

_TING_

_Pintu lift terbuka dan kami pun segera melangkah keluar dari lift. Aku kembali berjalan di depannya._

_"Kris hyumg" Panggil seseorang di belakang ku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku tapi setelah itu aku benar-benae menyesal, ck hari ini memang hari sialku setelah di manfaatkan oleh Kibum hyung kini aku malah bertemu dengan dua setan jahil yang seperti orang idiot ini- menurutku._

_"Wae?" Tanyaku malas_

_"Hyung sedang apa di sini?" Tanya si duo hitam dan albino ini_

_"Harusnya aku yang bertanya pada kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan di gedung ini. Kalian kan masih bocah SMP dan gedung untuk anak SMP bukan di sini" _

_"Ck hyung kami ini bokan bocah lagi, sebentar lagi kami lulus" Kata si hitam tak terima kupanggil bocah._

_"Iya hyung kami ini sudah dewasa bahkan nanti setelah aku lulus senior highschool aku akan langsung menikahi my beauty cute Baek" Kali ini si albino ini yang menyahut dengan segala ocehan ngelanturnya._

_"Ya! yang akan menikah dengan baby baek itu aku. jadi kau jangan coba-coba untuk merebutnya dariku" Protes si hitam tak terima._

_"Enak saja Baekhyunnie itu milikku" Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas melihat pertengkaran duo setan ini._

_"Ya! kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar" _

_"Ne~" Ujar mereka kompak_

_"Eh? Dia siapa hyung? mirip panda kkk" _

_"Kau benar Kai, di mirip panda. Lihat matanya itu kkk" haah... mulut pedas mereka kumat lagi. Kulihat si yeoja panda yang bernama zitao itu mempoutkan bibirnya. Benar kan mereka hampir mirip, sama-sama imut._

_"Jangan memanggilnya panda dia itu punya nama BODOH" Aku mencoba untuk menghentikan ocehan si duo evil ini._

_"Tapi dia memang mirip panda hyung" Kata mereka kompak. Dasar... jika sedang menjahili orang kompak sekali mereka._

_"Hey, perkenalkan dirimu" Aku menyuruh si yeoja panda itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya._

_"Annyeong Huang Zitao imnida. Panggil saja aku Tao dan aku bukan panda" _

_"Annyeong panda Tao kkk... Namaku Kim Jongin, biasa di panggil Kai, aku adalah namja tersexy di Orestad School dan Kekasih dari baby Baekhyunnie yang cantik dan imut" Mwo? sexy? apa yang sexy dari si hitam ini eoh? dasar narsis._

_"Aku Cho Sehun. Aku adalah namja tertampan setelah Siwon hyung dan aku adalah kekasih sesungguhnya Baekhyunnie my sweety sweetheart" Haaah... si albino ini sama saja narsisnya._

_"Eh? kalian punya yeojachingu yang sama?" Si yeoja panda ini malah menanggapi ocehan pabbo dua orang itu._

_"Ani, aku kekasih sesungguhnya baby Baek" Jawab si hitam_

_"Bohong... akulah kekasih sesungguhnya" Ralat si albino, kulihat kini mereka bertatapan sengit._

_"Aish... sudahlah berhenti berdebat! Kalian itu BUKAN namjachingunya Baekhyun, lagipula mana mau Baekhyun punya namjachingu seperti kalian eoh?" _

_"Pasti mau" Kata mereka kompak._

_"Ah sudahlah jangan perdulikan Kris hyung. Kris hyung pasti hanya iri dengan ketampanan kita Kai" Aku membulatkan mataku shok. Mwo? Iri dengan dua namja ingusan ini? NO._

_"Iya kau benar Hun. Ah iya... panda Tao sebagai salam perkenalan kiita, ini kuberikan cokelat untukmu" Tumben dia baik. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres._

_"Gomawo" Yeoja panda itu malah menerimanya dengan senang hati. Entahlah aku tak yakin dengan duo evil ini. _

_Benar saja saat si panda itu membuka kotak cokelat ternyata di dalamnya bukanlah cokelat tapi seekor serangga yang biasanya di sebut kecoa. dan seketika wajah yeoja itu langsung pucat pasi dan pingsan. Utung saja aku sempat menahan tubuhnya sebelum ia jatuh ke lantai._

_"Ya! kalian mau kemana!" Aku berteriak saat melihat duo evil itu buru-buru kabur saat melihat yeoja panda itu pingsan._

_"Aish... hari ini memang hari tersialku" Aku langsung menggendong si yeoja panda itu ala bridal style menuju ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Untung saja badan yeoja ini ringan._

_Kris End POV_

_**Flasback Off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jadi ini ulah si hitam dan si albino lagi" Sahut Kyuhyun

"Begitulah Hyung" Kris menghela nafas panjang. Lelah juga habis bercerita panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

"Jangan memanngil mereka dengan sebutan itu Kyu, mereka punya nama" Hyukjae menegur Kyuhyun "Lagipula yang kau sebut albino itu adikmu sendiri"

"Tapi memang benar kan, yang satu hitam yang satu terlalu putih"

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi kan itu tak baik Kyunnie~~ tidak baik mengejek orang lain" Kata Hyukjae bijak.

" Ne ne ne... arraseo my sweetheart" Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya di pinggang ramping Hyukjae sambil melesakkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Hyukjae yang kini sedang duduk di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Sejak kedatangan Kris mereka berkumpul di sofa untuk melihat keadaan sang murid baru serta mendengarkan kronologi kejadian yang menimpa murid baru itu. karena satu sofa panjang sudah di gunakan untuk membaringkan Tao dan yang tersisa hanya satu sofa panjang yang sudah di duduki oleh Kris, Junsu dan Donghae serta satu single sofa, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memangku kekasihnya.

"Berhentilah berlovely dovey di depanku hyung" Kris mendengus melihat tingkah kasmaran pasangan yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menggubris perkataan Kris.

"Sudahlah Kris biarkan saja mereka. Sekarang kau kembalilah ke kelasmu, Zitao biar aku saja yang urus" Kata Junsu, yang langsung diangguki oleh Kris.

"Aku permisi dulu songsaengnim" Kris membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat lalu berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

"Kyuhyun, Hyukjae. Kalian ajak Donghae berkeliling sekolah saja, nanti Zitao biar aku yang menemaninya melihat sekolah"

"Ne, songsaengnim" Hyukjae bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Menggandeng tangan Donghae dan membungkuk sekilas pada Junsu lalu pergi keluar ruangan itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mendengus kesal.

"Aku juga permisi Songsaengnim" ia membungkuk dengan wajah masamnya lalu pergi menyusul sang kekasih. Junsu hanya terkekeh melihatnya, percintaan anak remaja memang menggemaskan.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**Kantin Orestad School**

**.**

**.**

Sudah waktunya para siswa Orestad School istirahat. Bisa dilihat dari ramainya kantin yang dipenuhi oleh para siswa yang sibuk mengisi perut laparnya. Tak terkecuali tiga gadis cantik yang kini sedang berkumpul disebuah meja bundar yang ada di pojok kantin.

"Nanti malam berkumpul di kamarku. Kita nonton film horor yang baru saja ku pinjam dari sepupuku" Kata Heechul tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari majalah yang dibacanya.

"Horor?" Kyungso kembali memastikan bahwa telinganya masih baik dalam pendengaran.

"Kau yakin akan menonton film horor?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sama terkejutnya dengan Kyungso. Well, temannya itu memang sedikit unik dari gadis-gadis lain tapi haruskah film horor? Jaejoong bahkan lebih memilih menonton film dengan banyak adegan pembunuhan tragis daripada harus melihat wajah seram zombie yang bisa berjalan dan menakut-nakuti orang.

"Ne" gadis cantik kekasih Choi Siwon itu menutup majalahnya "Sepupuku bilang filmnya sangat seru dan..." Ia sengaja menjeda perkataannya. Mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, mendekat kearah Kyungso dan Jaejoing yang duduk di hadapannya "Ada adegan panasnya" Tersenyum senang yang bagi kedua temannya mirip dengan seringaian iblis cantik yang selalu menipu kaum lelaki dengan kecantikannya.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas "Harusnya aku tau apa itu arti seru bagi seorang Kim Heechul" Dengusnya. Heechul hanya tertawa sambil mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Eum eonnie... bisakah aku-"

"Tak ada penolakan Kyungie" Potong Heechul saat Kyungso ingin melontarkan kata penolakan "Kalian berdua dan Hyukkie HARUS ikut menonton bersamaku" Menekankan kata harus yang berarti tak ada pilihan selain menuruti perkataan sang lady.

Kyungso mendengus sebal "Itu lebih terdengar seperti menemani eonnie menonton daripada menonton bersama" Protesnya yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan Heechul.

"Hai, sayang" Sapa lima Pria tampan menghampiri ketiga gadis itu. Lima pria tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang tersedia.

"Jadi, kenapa wajah kekasihku ini tertekuk masam hmm?" Tanya Suho yang duduk di sebelah Kyungso.

"Ada yang kami lewatkan?" Tanya Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tak ada, kami hanya baru membicarakan rencana kami untuk menginap bersama di kamarku malam ini" Jawab Heechul tanpa dosa. Tak menyadari pandangan tak percaya yang dilayangkan Kyungsoo dan Jaejoong padanya.

"Aku ikut eonnie" Seru Hyukjae yang baru saja menyamankan dirinya di bangku yang tersisa. Di ikuti Kyuhyun dan Donghae di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja kau ikut"Jawab Heechul senang "Siapa gadis cantik yang kau bawa Hyukkie?"

"Dia siswa baru yang kemarin Kyuhyun ceritakan, eonnie. Cantikkan?"

"Ya, tapi tetap tak lebih cantik dariku, Bukan begitu Wonnie?" Tanya Heechul meminta persetujuan dari kekasihnya yang tentu saja menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Ck, narsis" Cibir Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tercintanya.

Heechul menatap Kris dengan pandangan membunuh "Naga BODOH! ku peringatkan padamu untuk menutup mulutmu sebelum aku menyumpalnya dengan vas bunga"

Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya tak perduli, tetap sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Tenanglah sayang. Jaga emosimu" Sang kekasih Siwon mencoba untuk menenangkan gadisnya.

"Tapi naga itu sangat menyebalkan Wonnie~~" Rengek Heechul dengan manja. Padahal tadi ia baru saja marah, tp sekaang ia malah bersikap manja pada kekasihnya. Benar-benar yeoja yang unik, cepat sekali moodnya berubah. batin donghae yang melihat kejadian di hadapannya.

"Tak perlu dihiraukan sayang" Siwon mengusap-usap bahu kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya menatap satu per satu orang-orang yang duduk di meja itu "Eh? Bukankah kau yang tadi pagi?" Tanyanya pada salah satu yeoja, lebih tepatnya Jaejoong yang kini sedang fokus melihat menu yang akan ia santap untuk makan siangnya.

Merasa dipandangi, Jaejoong pun mendongak "Hai, kita bertemu lagi" Sapanya sambil tersenyum. Donghae pun balas tersenyum.

"Jadi, bisakah kau memperkenalkan diri? Dan setelah itu kita pesan makanan" Kata Kibum

"Ne? ah annyeonghaseo Lee Donghae imnida" Donghae membungkukan badannya.

"Annyeong Donghae-si. Aku Heechul dan ini kekasihku Siwon" Heechul adalah orang pertama yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong aku Suho dan wanita mungil ini kekasihku namanya Kyungsoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Kata Suho dengan senyum tampannya.

"Kris. Tadi kita sudah bertemu di ruang kepala sekolah" Kata Kris yang masih saja terfokus pada bukunya.

"Kibum" Ucap Kibum singkat tanpa memandang Donghae

"Aku -"

"Jaejoong kan" Potong Donghae cepat "Aku masih ingat namamu" Lanjutnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"Aku Yunho. Senang berkenalan denganmu Donghae-si" Yunho tersenyum ramah pada Donghae

"Ne, aku juga senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik" Kata Donghae

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

**Asrama Orestad School**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae, Kyungsoo dan Donghae berjalan beriringan menuju asrama mereka. Mereka hanya bertiga karena Heechul dan Jaejoong mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan, mengingat enam bulan lagi mereka akan menjalankan ujian kelulusan.

"Hae eonnie kamarmu ada di lantai berapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Karna Donghae memiliki sifat yang easy going tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mengakrabkan diri. Bahkan kini mereka saling menyapa dengan nama panggialan.

"Kamarku ada di lantai 3, nomor 250" Jelas Donghae

"Wah, kamar eonnie berbeda satu blok dari kamarku" Pekik Kyungsoo senang.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut "Kalau Hyukjae, dimana kamarmu?"Tanya Donghae

"Aku?" Hyukjae menunjuk dirinya "Kamarku ada di lantai 5, kamar nomor 88" Lanjutmya

"Kita sudah sampai di lantai 3 eonnie, ayo!" Ajak Kyungsoo "Kami duluan Hyukkie eonnie" Pamit Kyungsoo sambil menggandeng tangan Donghae. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo dan Donghae.

Setelah keluar dari lift Kyungsoo dan Donghae kembali berjalan beriringan menuju kamar mereka.

"Kenapa nomor kamar Hyukjae 88, padahal kan kamarnya ada di lantai 5. Paling tidak seharusnya nomor kamarnya 400 atau 500 kan? Bukankah kamar nomor 88 ada di lantai 1?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Ne, memang di lantai 1 diisi oleh kamar bernomor 1 sampai 100, setiap lantai berisi 100 kamar dari lantai 1 sampai lantai 3. Tapi untuk lantai 4 sampai lantai 6, setiap lantai hanya berisi 50 kamar dan urutan nomor paling awal bermula dari lantai 4" Jelas Kyungsoo

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya bingung "Apa bedanya lantai 1 sampai lantai 3 dengan lantai 4 sampai lantai 6? Kenapa kamar di setiap lantainya lebih sedikit?"

"Saat mengurus registrasi, tidakkah eonni ditanyakan ingin kamar bisnis atau VIP?" Donghae mengangguk.

"Itulah bedanya. Lantai 1 sampai 3 diperuntukkan untuk siswa yang berasal dari keluarga yang tidak terlalu kaya atau siswa yang mendapat beasiswa seperti kita. Sedangkan di lantai 4 sampai 6 berisi kamar VIP yang diperuntukkan untuk siswa yang berasal dari keluarga konglomerat. Memang tak terlalu banyak siswa yang berani menyewa kamar VIP karena harganya yang fantastis hanya siswa yang berasal dari keluarga yang benar-benar kaya saja yang sanggup membayarnya" Jelas Kyungsoo

"Jadi Hyukjae-"

" Ne eonnie Potong Kyungsoo cepat Hyukjae eonnie itu memang berasal dari keluarga kaya. Bukan hanya Hyukjae eonnie saja tapi Heechul eonnie dan enam namja yang tadi berkenalan dengan eonnie juga. Diantara kami hanya aku dan Jae eonnie yang tinggal di kamar bisnis"

"Memangnya apa yang membedakan kamar VIP dengan kamar kita?"

"Fasilitas. Di kamar VIP para siswa bebas mendisaign sendiri kamarnya begitu juga untuk properti yang ada di dalamnya dan di kamar VIP memiliki pengamanan yang lebih ketat karena setelah keluar dari lift kau harus melewati sebuah pintu yang hanya bisa terbuka menggunakan golden card yang hanya dimiliki para penghuni kamar VIP dan di setiap kamar di pasang pengaman menggunakan pasword. sedangkan di kamar kelas bisnis hanya menggunakan kunci biasa" Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Lalu apakah asrama ini dihuni oleh siswa junior high school juga?"

"Ne, di lantai 1 disediakan untuk kelas 7 dan 8, lantai 2 untuk kelas 9 dan 10, sedangkan lantai 3 untuk kelas 11 dan 12. Begitu juga untuk kamar kelas VIP" Jelas Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tapi kenapa kamarmu ada di lantai yang sama denganku? Bukankah kau bilang lantai 3 untuk kelas 11 dan 12, kau kan masih kelas 10"

"Ah itu karna kekasihku yang menyuruh aku dan Jae eonnie untuk tinggal satu kamar. Ia juga yang meminta izin pada pengurus asrama untuk memperbolehkan aku satu kamar dengan Jae eonnie" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sudah sampai di blok kamarnya "Cha... eonnie aku duluan ne" Pamit Kyungsoo

"Ne, sampai jumpa nanti malam"

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#_#_#_#_#

**Keesokan harinya**

**Orestad School building**

**.**

**.**

Hari sabtu adalah hari bagi para siswa untuk menyalurkan bakat dan minat mereka melalui kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang ada di Orestad School. Ada banyak club yang didirikan di Orestad School baik kegiatan yang berbau seni ataupun athletic. kegiatan club di mulai dari pukul 09.00 sampai pukul 15.00.

Dan kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00 dan itu berarti waktunya bagi para siswa untuk bersantai mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka di sofa bundar yang ada di sekitar lingkungan Orestad School.

Seperti halnya Heechul, Siwon, Jaejoong, Yunho, Kyungsoo dan Suho yang sedang bersantai di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana.

"Haaah... naga dan pangeran es itu lama sekali sih. Memangnya jarak kantin dengan gedung sekolah kita sejauh apa Keluh Heechul Aku sudah sangat amat sangat haus Lanjutnya

Sabar Chulie mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang Ucap Jaejoong mencoba memberi pengertian pada Heechul.

Tapi aku kan su-

Perkataan Heechul terpotong oleh Kyungsoo Itu mereka Pekik Kyungsoo girang.

Eh? Mereka datang dengan siapa? Tanya Jaejoong entah pada siapa.

#

#

#

#

#

**TBC or DELET?**

* * *

><p>Oke ini chapter ketiganya dengan 2.915 word, lebih panjang dari chap 2 yang kemarin. Di chapter ini masih belum banyak moment yang bertebaran soalnya masih fokus buat perkenalan para tokohnya, mungkin mulai chapter depan baru aku tebar moment para couple.<p>

Gimana? Ff nya ngebosenin ya? Masihkah berminat buat membaca chapter selanjutnya?

Kalau ada masukan atau kritikan aku menerima dengan lapang dada. Sedikit sedih karena yang review di chap 2 kemarin makin sedikit. Apa karna ff nya kurang menarik ya?

Tapi aku tetep ngucapin makasih banget buat para readers yang udah nyempetin buat review ff aku.

Ini balasan reviewnya ^^

Imgoodnite : Makasih. Iya aku bakal nyoba bikin yang 80% menggunakan bahasa Indonesia. Makasih udah mau baca dan review ^^

Polarise437 : iya jadinya Kihae hehe . Yang dateng? Udah kejawabkandi chapter ini. Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

NovaVishy : Kalo di chapter ini udah lebih banyak belum Kyuhyuk momentnya? Klo belum tunggu di chapter depan ya, aku bakal berusaha bikin banyak Kyuhyuk moment. Jangan bayangin Hae yang sekarang biar ga gelii hehehe. Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

Guest : Pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab di chapter ini ya. Makasih udah nyempetin baca dan ngeriview ^^

Eunfa lee : Andwee jangan bawa kabur Hyuk oppa. Mungkin iya Kibum suka sama Hyuk. Makasih udah mau baca dan ngeriview ^^

Difauzi fudanshi : Iya ada Kristao di ff ini. Sip ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah mau baca dan ngeriview ^^

Zakurafrezee : Maaf ya pasangan Kibumnya Hae, abis aku ga bisa bayangi Yesung oppa jadi yeoja. Iya pasangan Kris si Taozi. Makasih udah mau baca dan ngeriview ^^

oceanBlue030415 : Sip ini udah dilanjut dan bakal aku usahain bikin banyak Kyuhyuk moment. Makasih udah baca dan ngeriview ^^

Novaanchofishy : Ini udah dilanjut. Semoga suka sama ff ini, makasih udah mau baca dan ngeriview ^^

Makasih juga buat readers yang udah review di chapter 1 kemarin

Hyonalee, , guest,guest, guest, onkey shipper04, dan

Jangan lupa review lagi ya^^ maaf updatenya ngaret dan masih banyak typo. See you


	4. Chapter 4

Hai, ini chater keempatnya. Semoga kalian suka, setelah baca jangan lupa review ya soalnya review dari kalian tuh aku jadiin semangat buat nulis ff ini disela jadwal kuliah aku yang padat.

Review walau hanya 1 (satu) kata sangat berarti buat aku.

_**Preview**_

_"Haaah... naga dan pangeran es itu lama sekali sih. Memangnya jarak kantin dengan gedung sekolah kita sejauh apa" Keluh Heechul " Aku sudah sangat amat sangat haus" Lanjutnya_

"_Sabar Chulie mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang" Ucap Jaejoong mencoba memberi pengertian pada Heechul._

"_Tapi aku kan su-"_

_Perkataan Heechul terpotong oleh Kyungsoo "Itu mereka" Pekik Kyungsoo girang._

"_Eh? Mereka datang dengan siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong entah pada siapa._

* * *

><p>Title : Highschool love story<p>

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Main Pairing : KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun Eunhyuk) Slight : YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong), SiChul (Siwon Heechul), SuSoo (Suho Kyungsoo), Kris X…., Kibum X ….

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Frienship

Warning : Genderswitch

_**Don't like Don't read**_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, At Orestad Building<strong>

"YA! Naga, pangeran es, kalian lelet sekali! Lagipula aku menyuruh kalian membeli minuman bukannya membawa anak panda kesini" Sembur Heechul pada Kris dan Kibum setibanya mereka.

"Ck, Bawel" Dengus Kris

"Bisakah noona tak berteriak? Suaramu membuat anak ini takut" Ucap Kibum dingin.

"Gadis yang di gandeng Hae itu siapa? Kenapa dia bisa bersama kalian?" Tanya Jaejoong memandang Kibum dan Kris bergantian "Dan Hae duduklah jangan hanya berdiri disitu" Perintah Jaejoong yang langsung dituruti oleh Donghae. Donghae membimbing gadis yang sedaritadi ia gandeng untuk duduk diantara Kyungsoo dan Heechul.

"Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Kibum dan Kris menghela nafas panjang. Shit! ini pasti akan jadi cerita yang panjang desah mereka dalam hati "Tadi kami menemukannya di kantin" Kris memutuskan untuk memulai "Saat kami selesai memesan, kami melihat ada keributan di kantin. Karena penasaran akhirnya kami melihatnya dan saat kami mendekat kami melihat Jessica dan teman-temannya serta Donghae noona sedang membantu dia untuk bangun" Lanjut Kris.

"A-aku tak sengaja" Gumam gadis itu yang masih shok dengan kejadian tadi.

"Ssst… sudahlah tak apa. Tenangkan dirimu" Kyungsoo mengusap punggung gadis itu dengan lembut, mencoba membatu Donghae untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Kris, lanjutkan ceritamu" Perintah Suho

"Lalu tiba-tiba sepupu Hyukjae noona datang dan kami memutuskan untuk membawa dia kesini"

"Kenapa dia bisa berurusan dengan Jessica? Dan Donghae-ah kenapa kau bisa bersamanya" Tanya Yunho kali ini ia bertanya pada Donghae.

"Tadinya aku sedang membeli minuman. Lalu aku melihat dia sedang dimaki-maki oleh Jung Jessica teman satu clubku hanya karena ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya di sepatu gadis itu" Jelas Donghae. Dia mengelus lembut punggung gadis yang ada disebelahnya "Jessica menyuruh dia untuk menjilat bekas minuman yang ada disepatunya, dan dia mau melakukannya tapi aku menghentikannya. Karena kurasa itu sudah sangat keterlaluan"

"Dan biar kutebak si Jessica itu pasti memaki-makimu juga kan?" Kata Jaejoong

"Eum" Donghae mengangguk "Dia memintaku untuk tidak ikut campur dengan urusannya"

"Aish.. si Jung Jessica itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Untung saja Baekkie datang" Ucap Heechul lega, tapi kelegaan heechul tak bertahan lama "Kalian meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian dengan Jung Jessica?" Tanya Heechul tak percaya.

Kris dan Kibum mengangguk "Tak perlu berlebihan begitu noona, kita semua tau bagaimana ganasnya Baekhyun. Aku yakin 100% dia tak akan kalah dari Jessica" Ucap Kibum cepat sebelum Heechul kembali mengeluarkan omelannya yang akan sangat memekakan telinga.

"Benar kata Kibum hyung. Lagipula mana berani Jessica melukai adik sepupu dari kekasih raja evil" Timpal Kris mengutarakan pembelaan atas apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Sudahlah chagy, aku yakin Baekhyun pasti akan baik-baik saja lagipula dia menguasai hapkido" Ucap Siwon mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Baekhyun dalah junior kesayangan Heechul, jadi tak heran jika Heechul mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun yang sedang berhadapan dengan macan betina.

"Jadi, bisakah kau memperkenalkan dirimu gadis panda?" Tanya Suho

"A-annyeong namaku Huang Zitao, aku pindahan dari Jepang. Senang berkenalan dengan sunbae" Gadis bernama Tao itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Jadi namamu Tao. Perkenalkan aku Suho dan gadis disampingku ini Kyungsoo" Suho tersenyum ramah memamerkan angle smilenya "Dia kekasihku" Lanjut Suho

"Kalau aku, Jaejoong dan yang ini Yunho" Kini giliran Jaejoong yang memperkenalkan dirinya dan kekasihnya.

"Aku Heechul dan dia Siwon" Heechul memperkenalkan diri. Gadis itu memandang Kibum dan Kris "Ya kalian! Cepat perkenalkan diri kalian!"

"Kemarin kami sudah berkenalan noona" Jawab mereka kompak.

"Hai bro" Sapa Bang yongguk salah satu teman sekelas Kris. Yang langsung merangkul pundak Kris "Malam ini kita berpesta" Lanjutnya

"Party? Dimana dan siapa?" Tanya Siwon yang duduk di hadapan Yongguk sambil merangkul bahu Heechul yang sibuk dengan gadget nya saat melihat kedatangan Yongguk.

"Swiming poll. Prince Thailand baru saja memenangkan hati Victoria dan dia mengadakan party untuk merayakannya"

"Apa yang menarik dari party kali ini?" Tanya Kibum bersidekap sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Dia mengundang DJ juga beberapa penari striptise dan untuk makanannya dia memesan jasa catering yang rasa masakannya setara dengan masakan hotel bintang 5"

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Kibum lagi

Yonggik menggelengkan kepalanya "Wine" Yongguk tersenyum, yang di balas seringaian oleh Kibum.

"Kurasa itu cukup menarik" Semua orang menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang kini tengah mendekat kearah mereka. Melihat itu Heechul ber-inisiatif pindah ke pangkuan Siwon, memberikan tempat untuk dua orang tersebut.

"Kau dari mana saja Kyu?" Tanya Yunho pada orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Siwon lalu menarik kekasihnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya "Menjaga pintu toilet hyung. Kau tahu kan ada seseorang yang sedang paranoid"

"Ppfff ya ampun eonnie kau-" Kyungsoo menutup mulut mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya memilih untuk tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena tak kuat menahan tawanya.

"Serius noona yang kau lihat itu hanya film haha" Kris ikut mentertawakan Hyukjae.

"Jangan bilang kau berjaga di depan pintu toilet dengan Hyukjae yang memanggilmu setiap satu menit" Ucap Yunho yang sangat hapal dengan tingkah paranoid Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya "Yap"

"Hahaha akhirnya kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan tadi pagi" Kata Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadgetnya sambil tertawa. Yeah tadi malam sesuai rencana Heechul, Kyungsoo, Jaejoong dan Hyukjae menonton film. Donghae tak ikut karena ia harus membereskan kamarnya. Dan empat yeoja itu menonton film horor, film yang berhsil membuat Hyukjae paranoid seharian ini. Bahkan semalam gadis itu sampai menginap di kamar Heechul, dan saking takutnya pada saat mandi pagi pun gadis itu meminta Heechul untuk menemaninya.

"Ish... kalian berhenti mentertawakanku. Ini semua salah Chullie eonnie"Kata Hyukjae dengan wajah merona dan bibir yang terpout lucu.

"Sejujurnya aku tak merasa keberatan" Ucap Kyuhyun kalem.

"Perkataanmu tak membantu Kyu~" Hyukjae makin mempoutkan bibirnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menolehkan wajahnya kesamping untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Haha ya ampun noona kau penakut sekali" Ejek Yongguk "Tapi kau terlihat manis saat merajuk, tak heran Kyuhyun hyung tergila-gila padamu" Goda Yonggguk yang semakin membuat wajah Hyukjae memerah. gadis itu langsung membalikkan badannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu sang kekasih.

"Kkk kyeopta" Gumam Kibum yang memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Kibum dengan tajam, seketika hawa tak mengenakan pun menguar di udara menyelimuti mereka.

"Hmm... sedari tadi aku mau bertanya, siapa dua gadis cantik yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo itu?" Tanya Yongguk mencoba mengubah suasana yang sempat memanas.

"Mereka murid baru" Jawab Kyungsoo yang kini sedang asik mengelus surai lembut sang kekasih yang bersandar di bahunya.

Yongguk menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti "Hai, aku Bang Yongguk. Senang bertemu dengan gadis secantik kalian" Pria itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Annyeong, Lee Donghae imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu Yongguk-ssi" Donghae tersenyum memamerkan angle smilenya.

"A-annyeong Yongguk-ssi. Huang Zitao imnida bangapseumnida" Kini giliran Tao yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan malu-malu.

Kris memandang Tao dengan lekat '_Kyeopta_' Gumam Kris dalam hati saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan Tao.

"Ah… soal pesta itu. siapa saja yang diundang?" Tanya Heechul yang sudah menyimpan gadgetnya kedalam saku.

"Pesta dibuka untuk umum. Siapa saja boleh datang, baik siswa senior highschool ataupun junior highschool" Yongguk menenggak cola milik Kris.

Kris memandang Yongguk dengan pandangan tak percaya "Gila!. Dia mengundang penari striptise tapi dia memperbolehkan para bocah itu datang ke pestanya"

Yongguk hanya mengedikkan bahunya "Aku juga tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran prince Thailand itu"

"Well… kurasa pesta itu cukup menarik tapi maaf, aku dan Jae tak bisa datang" Yunho merangkul bahu Jaejoong.

"Wae?" Tanya Siwon

"Kami ada kencan malam ini" Jawab Yunho

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali kau tak bisa datang hyung" Kata Yongguk

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek "Menghabiskan waktu yang berkualitas dengan kekasihku jauh lebih menarik daripada melihat gadis menari telanjang"

"Aku setuju denganmu hyung" Sahut Siwon

"Tapi melihat kekasih kita memakai pakaian renang yang sexy juga sangat menyenangkan kan?" Cetus Suho yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu.

"Aku setuju" Akhirnya Kyuhyun ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan itu setelah sejak tadi ia sibuk membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyukjae "Tapi sayangnya aku tak suka berbagi asset berhargaku pada siapapun" Seringaian tampak jelas bertengger diwajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Para pria tersenyum penuh arti satu sama lain sedangkan para gadis hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lelaki" Jaejoong memandang para pria yang ada disana satu per satu "99% isi otaknya hanyalah hal-hal kotor" Celetuknya yang malah membuat para pria tertawa.

"Katakan pada Nickhun, kami akan datang ke pestanya tapi sebaiknya dia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengundang penari striptise. Itu illegal. Lagipula jika dia tetap melakukannya mungkin dia akan kehilangan Victoria lagi" Kata Kibum setelah dapat menghentikan tawanya.

"Bukan hanya dia yang akan kehilangan kekasihnya, mungkin kita juga bisa bernasib sama" Celetuk Suho setelah meneguk cola nya.

"Ya, itu benar. Dalam keadaan biasa saja aku sulit menahannya apalagi jika aku harus melihat tubuh gadis yang telanjang sambil menari, mungkin aku bisa kehilangan kendali" Timpal Siwon

"Itu manusiawi hyun. Kita pria normal yang memiliki nafsu. Tapi setidaknya kau masih memiliki pelampiasan, kalau aku dan Kibum hyung?" Kris ikut mengemukakan pendapatnya. Itu benarkan, setiap pria memiliki nafsu yang hanya terhalang dengan pertahanan setipis tisu jika melihat tubuh gadis telanjang yang meliuk-liuk di hadapannya, siapa yang tak akan kehilangan kontrol. Terlebih lagi di samping mereka ada kekasih mereka yang mungkin saja tiap malam menjadi objek fantasi liar mereka.

"Itu kalian, bukan aku" Kata Kyuhyun kalem. Ia mengusap perut rata Hyukjae dari luar seragamnya, gadis itu kini bersandar di dada bidangnya "Bagi ku secantik dan se-sexy apapun wanita yang menggodaku, meski ia tak memakai sehelai benangpun dan menari-nari didepanku, aku tak akan tergoda karena-" Pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hyukjae "Aku jauh lebih tertarik dengan tubuh kekasihku" Bisiknya tepat di telinga Hyukjae hingga membuat Hyukjae merinding dan merona hebat.

Hyukjae langsung bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun "Pervert" Dengus gadis itu lalu pergi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Berhentilah berbicara kotor di depan anak kecil. Bodoh" Heechul ikut bangkit sambil menarik Tao yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Diikuti Kyungsoo yang menggandeng tangan Donghae yang wajahnya sama merahnya dengan Tao. Dua gadis itu sangat shok, bagaimana mungkin pria-pria itu membicarakan hal seperti itu di tempat umum.

"Apa itu pakaian renang sexy, penari striptise, tergoda, tubuh tanpa sehelai benangpun, nafsu?" Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, ia mengoceh kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut para lelaki "Tak bisakah kalian berhenti berfantasi liar tentang tubuh kekasih kalian?"

"Itu sulit noona/ Jae" Jawab para pria kompak. Jaejoong yang kesal langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sementara para pria tertawa melihatnya.

.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**.**

**.**

**Saturday night**

**At Swimming poll **

Kini kolam renang indoor itu sudah di sulap menjadi tempat pesta yang dipenuhi dengan dekorasi keren khas anak remaja. Di pinggir kolam terdapat meja-meja yang di penuhi dengan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman serta sofa-sofa yang berjejer rapih.

"Wae? Kecewa dengan apa yang kau lihat? Tuan Cho" Tanya Hyukjae dengan sinis. Sepertinya gadis itu masih sangat kesal dengan kejadian tadi siang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Pria itu kini sedang duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia "Well, aku memang sedikit kecewa" Pria itu memandang Hyukjae dari atas sampai bawah. Gadis itu memakai hot pans berwarna cokelat dan tank top putih lalu dibalut dengan cardigan berwarna cokelat muda. Pakaian yang cukup tertutup, sangat berbeda dengan pakaian yang di pakai oleh Heechul dan yang lainnya yang memilih memakai pakaian renang atau hot pans dan tank top saja.

"Tapi aku senang setidaknya kau sadar diri untuk tidak mengumbar propertimu pada pria lain selain aku" Lanjutnya kalem. Kyuhyun memakai celana pendek selutut dan kaus tanpa lengan.

"Ya… ya … ya… aku sangat tahu sikap posesif mu tuan Cho" Dengus gadis itu. menenggak habis jus yang dibawanya. Ia duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun namun masih membuat jarak aman dengan pria itu.

"Hey, jangan merajuk sayang" Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Hyukjae, merangkul bahu gadis itu agar bersandar ke arahnya.

"Lepas!" Hyukjae memcoba untuk melepaskan rangkulan kekasihnya namun tentu saja itu sia-sia. Hingga akhirnya ia pasrah.

"Berhenti merajuk. Kau tahu kan 3 hari lagi aku akan pergi ke Jerman untuk olimpiade"

Hyukjae mendongak, memandang wajah tampan kekasihnya "3 hari?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Eum.." Gumam Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban. Pria itu mengeratkan rangkulannya. Menundukkan wajahnya hingga hidung mancungnya dapat menghirup aroma shampoo Hyukjae yang menguar dari rambut indah gadis itu.

"Aku akan pergi selama seminggu dan kupastikan kau akan sangat merindukanku"

"Hmmm… bagaimana ya?" Gumam Hyukjae, Nampak berpikir. Ia menyamankan posisinya di dalam dekapan sang kekasih "Sebenarnya aku malas mengakuinya. Karena aku tahu kau pasti akan besar kepala, tapi ku rasa kau benar" Tangan gadis itu melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli mendengar pengakuan Hyukjae yang tampak tidak ikhlaas itu "Akui sajalah sayang~~ kau memang tak bisa jauh dariku" Godanya.

"Ck narsis. Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, bukankah kau yang tak bisa jauh dariku? Mau bertaruh tuan Cho?" Tantang Hyukjae penuh percaya diri.

"Ani" Jawab Kyuhyun cepat " Aku tak mau bertaruh sesuatu yang sudah aku ketahui hasil akhirnya. Kalah adalah hasil yang akan aku dapat" Kata Kyuhyun kalem. Masih asik menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya "Kau tak mau berenang?" Tanyanya

"Ani, aku mau disini saja. Berpelukan dengan kekasihku yang tampan"

"Haha akhirnya kau mengakuinya"

"Yeah… sesekali menyenangkan hati kekasihku tak ada salahnya kan?"

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap wajah kekasihnya "Kemana perginya kekasihku yang manis, polos dan pemalu?"

"Aku disini oppa~~" Jawab Hyukjae dengan nada semanis dan seimut mungkin. Gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang mulai sayang" Pria itu langsung mengangkat tubuh ramping Hyukjae agar berpindah ke atas pangkuannya. Dengan cepat ia menangkup wajah gadisnya, meraup bibir pink milik sang kekasih. Hyukjae membalas ciuman itu dengan senang hati, tangannya mengalung di leher Kyuhyun. Mendapat balasan dari gadisnya, Kyuhyun makin bersemangat, kini tangannya dengan cepat berpindah ke tengkuk Hyukjae untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

.

.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan!" Usul Kibum yang mulai bosan berenang. mendengar itu sontak Suho, Kyungsoo, Donghae, Tao, Kris, Heechul dan Siwon memandang kearah Kibum.

"Boleh.." Sahut Suho yang sedang duduk di pinggir kolam bersama Kyungsoo "Apa taruhannya?"

"Siapa yang bisa bertahan paling lama di dalam air dialah pemenangnya" Jelas Kibum

"Apa hadiahnya?" Tanya Kris yang mulai tertarik dengan taruhan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau uang?" Usul Suho

"Tidak asik" Sahut Kris cepat.

"Yang menang boleh meminta apa saja dari yang kalah" Usul Heechul

"Yeah... apa saja asal jangan gadisku" Kata Siwon sambil merangkul bahu Heechul. Mereka berdua berada di sebelah Kibum.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas " She is not my style" Kata Kris cuek tanpa memperdulikan tatapan murka yang Heechul layangkan padanya.

"NAGA SIALAN! Berani-beraninya kau mengatakan itu" Pekik Heechul murka. Tubuhnya sudah siap menerjang Kris untuk melayangkan cakaran-cakaran mautnya, namun hal itu segera diantisipasi oleh Siwon yang dengan sigap menahan tubuh sang kekasih.

"Lepaskan Wonnie biar kuberi pelajaran dia"

"Sudahlah sayang..."

"Tenangkan dirimu noona, lebih baik kau berdoa agar kekasihmu menang dan kau bisa membalas dendam pada naga sialanmu itu" Perkataan Kibum barusan membuat Heechul terdiam sesaat lalu setelahnya ia menampilkan seringaian jahat.

"Kau benar Kibummie"

"Yang kalah harus menuruti perkataan yang menang selama tiga hari, otte?" Kibum meminta persetujuan dari teman-temannya.

"Deal" Jawab mereka kompak.

"Baiklah dihitungan ketiga kita mulai menyelam dan kalian.." Kibum menunjuk Heechul, Kyungsoo, Donghae dan Tao yang sudah duduk berjejer di pinggir kolam "Awasi, oke!"

"Oke" Koor mereka.

"Ayo bersiap!" Mereka memakai kacamatan renang mereka.

"One" Keempat pria itu menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen yang dapat mereka hirup.

"Two"

"Three" Serentak mereka mulai menenggelamkan diri mereka medalam kolam.

.

.

"Berhentilah berbuat mesum di tempat umum hyung" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang terdapat di seberang Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae yang masih sibuk berciuman.

Panggutan bibir itu terlepas saat mendengar suara yang mengintrupsi mereka. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya melihat sang pelaku yang sudah mengganggu kegiatannya "Ck, pengganggu" Dengus Kyuhyun

Hyukjae menoleh "Eh? Luhannie~~" Gadis itu berpindah duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun "Kapan kau kembali dari pertukaran pelajar?"

"Tadi sore eonnie" Jawab seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Apa disana menyenangkan?" Tanya Hyukjae antusias.

Gadis itu- Luhan- terkekeh melihat tingkah kakak sepupunya yang terkadang kekanakan itu "Biasa saja. Disini jauh lebih menyenangkan"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hyukjae meyakinkan, Luhan mengangguk "Oh iya, dimana adikmu?"

"Sedang bermanja-manja dengan kekasuhnya" Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum dan bersandar dibahu Sehun.

"Untung saja kau cepat pulang kalau tidak mungkin saja kekasihmu itu berselingkuh dengan adikmu. Dia bahkan mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasih adikmu bersama si hitam sahabatnya itu" Cibir Kyuhyun, pria itu menyeringai ke aeah Sehun.

"Yak! hyung jangan bicara macam-macam" Protes Sehun tak terima "Aku kan hanya bercanda" Lanjutnya membela diri.

"Ck, alasan"

"YA! hyung-"

"Sudahlah Sehunnie~ kau bilang kau mau bermanja-manja padaku, kenapa kau malah bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun oppa eoh?" Luhan mencoba menghentikan aksi saling ejek antara kakak beradik itu.

"Ne, kau benar Lu" Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dari samping lalu menaru dagunya di pucuk kepala gadis itu "Bogoshippo chagy" Bisiknya.

"Cih.. dasar bocah" Ejek Kyuhyun memulai pertengkaran baru dengan sang adik. Sepertinya dia masih kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu.

"Aku bukan bocah hyung, aku ini sudah dewasa bahkan tinggi badanku sudah hampir sama denganmu"

"Tak ada orang dewasa yang mengukur kedewasaannya dari tinggi badan, BOCAH"

"YA! Berhenti memanggilku bocah" Protes Sehun tak terima di panggil bocah oleh hyungnya.

Luhan dan Hyukjae hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Cho bersaudara yang selalu saling mengejek bila sudah bertemu.

.

.

.

**Namsan Tower**

"Indah" Gumam Jaejoong yang sedang memandangi pemandangan kota Seoul. Saat ini gadis itu bersama Yunho berada di Namsan Tower melihat pemandangan lampu yang berkelap-kelip dengan indahnya, tangan mereka saling bertaut menggenggam, membagi kehangatan.

"Iya indah. Tapi tak seindah wajahmu boo"

"Gombal~~"

"Ani, aku serius sayang" Yunho melepas genggaman tangannya lalu beralih merangkul pundak Jaejoong "Hal terindah dalam hidupku adalah dirimu. Gadis yang mampu membuat hari-hariku lebih berwarna, membuat hidupku menjadi lebih bearti, dan menjadikanku seorang pria yang paling beruntung di dunia ini"

Yunho memandang lekat wajah cantik Jaejoong "Kau tau apa tujuan hidupku?" Tanya Yunho. Pria itu memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong, membuat gadis itu menghada kearahnya "Tujuan hidupku adalah membahagiakanmu dan cita-citaku adalah hidup bersamamu untuk selamanya. Hanya sesederhana itu" Yunho memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong "Berjanjilah boo, kau harus membantu aku untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku"

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam pelukan kekasihnya "Ne" Jawab Jaejoong lirih

Yunho tersenyum tulus "Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae" Balas Jaejoong

.

.

.

.

**Monday, At Koridor Orestad School**

Koridor lantai satu yang kini dipenuhi oleh lalu lalang para siswa yang hendak pergi ke kantin yang ada di lantai dasar ataupun bersantai di taman sekolah yang terdapat di sepanjang koridor. Disana terlihat dua gadis cantik yang kita kenal bernama Hyukjae dan Tao sedang berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali mengobrol, terkadang mereka terlihat tertawa ataupun membalas sapaan dari teman-teman mereka yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Namun langkah mereka harus terhenti saat enam orang gadis menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Jessica-ssi bisakah kau menyingkir? Kau menghalangi jalan kami" Kata Hyukjae sopan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau kau mau apa?" Tantang seorang gadis bernametag Jessica.

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Apa mauamu? Kenapa kau menghalangi jalan kami?"

Jessica tersenyum sinis "Mauku? Kurasa anak baru ini tau apa mauku" gadis itu menunjuk Tao dengan dagunya.

Tubuh Tao langsung bergetar. Kejadian dua hari yang lalu kembali terulang bagaikan video di kepalanya. Gadis itu pun menggenggam tangan Hyukjae dengan erat.

"Wae Tao-ah?" Tanya Hyukjae bingung. Pasalnya dia memang tak tahu apa-apa mengenai insiden Tao yang menumpahkan minuman di sepatu Jessica.

"A-aku tidak sengaja" Gumam Tao tak jelas sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau kena-"

"Aku rasa dia mengingat kesalahannya eonnie" Perkataan Hyukjae terpotong oleh Krystal, adik dari Jessica.

"Yeah, baguslah. Aku jadi tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengingtkannya"

"Kau mau papa Jessica-ssi?" Tanya Hyukjae yang melihat Jessica berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan Tao.

"Aku mau nmenyelesaikan urusanku dengan anak ini. Jadi kau jangan menggangguku"

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya. Jangan ganggu Tao"

"Kau pikir aku akan mengikuti perkataanmu seperti aku mengikuti perkataan kekasihmu eoh? cih.. bahkan level kita sama untuk apa aku mengikuti perktaanmu" Jessica mengisyaratkan kepada temannya untuk menyingkirkan Hyukjae dari Tao. Isyarat itu dapat dimengerti oleh Seohyun dan Tiffany, Seohyun menjambak rambut Hyukjae sedangkan Tao menarik lengan Hyukjae agar Hyukjae menjauh dari Tao. Hyukjae berontak melawan Tiffany dan Seohyun namun tetap saja ia kalah, 2 lawan 1 itu tak adilkan.

Sedangkan Tao yang melihat itu ingin membantu Hyukjae namun sebelum ia dapat mendekat kedua lengannya di cekal oleh Yuri dan Sunny.

"Tak perlu menghawatirkan keadaannya lebih baik kau memikirkan nasibmu sendiri" Jessica menunjukkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru.

Tao membelalakkan matanya saat melihat benda berharganya berada di tangan Jessica "D-darimana sunbae mendapatkannya"

"Dari laci mejamu. Wae? Apa ini sangat berharga untukmu?"

"Sepertinya begitu eonni" Sahut Krystal

"Kau tak lihat wajahnya yang seperti ingin menangis itu" Ejek Yuri

"Owh kasian cup…cup.. haha" Sunny menepuk-nepuk kepala Tao.

Jessica menyeringai, mencengkram dagu Tao dengan erat "Dengar! Ini semua balasan karena kau sudah dengan lancangnya menumpahkan jus di sepatu mahalku dan membuat tubuh kami terluka akibat amukan junior sialan yang entah kenapa membelamu itu"

Gadis itu melepas cengkraman pada dagu Tao lalu beralih membuka kotak beludru yang ternyata terdapat sebuah kalung berbandul inisial R di dalamnya. Dia berjalan kearah kolam buatan yang terdapat di taman sekolah, lalu melempar kalung itu kedalam kolam itu.

"ANDWEE" Jerit Tao sambil menangis, ia tak bisa kehilangan kalung itu. kalung itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang dapat mempertemukannya kembali dengan ibu kandungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

* * *

><p>Maaf kalo ff nya ngebosenin. Di chapter ini udah aku selipin sedikit moment Yunjae dan Kyuhyuk ya. Untuk yang minta di panjangin ini udah panjang belum?<p>

Untuk kelanjutan ff ini tergantung dari respon readers sekalian ya… kalo yang review makin sedikit mungkin lanjutannya bakal lama atau mungkin aku discontinue tapi klo yang review makin banyak aku bakal mengusahakan untuk update cepet

Oke waktunya ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review:

_**Eunfa lee, imgoodnite, oh chaca, guest, NovaVishy, chocorhyukie, Zakurafrezee, onkey shipper04, kt, novaanchofishy, MaxMin, dan OceanBlue030415**_

Makasih juga buat yang udah memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff ini

Jangan lupa review lagi ya, kasih kritikan, dan saran kalian tentang ff ini.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Preview **_

_Gadis itu melepas cengkraman pada dagu Tao lalu beralih membuka kotak beludru yang ternyata terdapat sebuah kalung berbandul inisial R di dalamnya. Dia berjalan kearah kolam buatan yang terdapat di taman sekolah, lalu melempar kalung itu kedalam kolam itu._

"_ANDWEE" Jerit Tao sambil menangis, ia tak bisa kehilangan kalung itu. kalung itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang dapat mempertemukannya kembali dengan ibu kandungnya._

* * *

><p>Title : Highschool love story<p>

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Main Pairing : KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun Eunhyuk) Slight : YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong), SiChul (Siwon Heechul), SuSoo (Suho Kyungsoo), Kris X…., Kibum X ….

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Frienship

Warning : Genderswitch

* * *

><p>Tao memberontak dari cengkraman Yuri dan Sunny, setelah cengkraman itu terlepas ia berlari kearah kolam, namun Jessica dengan sengaja menjulurkan kakinya hingga Tao tersandung dan tersungkur di tanah.<p>

"Tao" Jerit Hyukjae. Gadis itu kembali memberontak, ia ingin menghampiri Tao namun lagi-lagi rambutnya dijambak, kali ini oleh Yuri, bukan hanya itu cengkraman di lengannya juga makin mengerat hingga ia dapat merasakan kuku-kuku tajam milik Seohyun dan Tiffany menancap di kulitnya.

"Lepas!"

"Diam kau jalang" Umpat Seohyun, sedangkan Jessica dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa puas melihat keadaan Hyukjae dan Tao.

"Jauhkan tangan kotor kalian dari tubuh kekasihku" Sontak tawa ke enam gadis itu terhenti saat mendengar suara dengan nada penuh ancaman tersebut. Keenam gadis itu menoleh kearah datangnya suara dan terlihatlah Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan penuh aura gelap, terlihat juga Sehun, Jaejoong, Kris dan Kibum di belakangnya. Refleks Seohyun dan Tiffany melepaskan cengkraman tangan mereka dari pergelangan tangan Hyukjae.

Tadi saat ia telah selesai dengan urusannya bersama Jaejoong dan Kibum, awalnya Kyuhyun mau menyusul kekasihnya ke kelasnya namun saat di perjalanan menuju kantin, ada salah satu siswa yang memberitahukannya kalau kekasihnya sedang diganggu oleh gerombolan Jessica. Hal itu membuat amarah Kyuhyun memuncak dengan cepat, apapun yang berhubungan dengan seorang Lee Hyukjae dengan mudah dapat memancing amarah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah cepat Kyuhyun berjalan ke tempat kejadian. Sehun dan Kris yang yang berpapasan dan melihat aura gelap Kyuhyun ikut mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun.

Dan kini pria itu berdiri tepat dihadapan keenam gadis itu, dengan ia lembut menarik lengan Hyukjae agar mendekat kearahnya.

"Jae noona, bawa Hyukkie ke uks dan tolong obati lukanya" Pintanya pada Jaejoong. Gadis itu pun menurutinya, dengan lembut ia menggandeng lengan Hyukjae menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Kau juga Kris, bawa anak itu ke uks dan obati lukanya" Kris mengangguk paham, ia berjalan kearah Tao yang masih terduduk di tanah, lutut gadis panda itu terluka mengeluarkan darah akibat bertumbukkan dengan tanah. Kris memapah Tao menuju uks, pria blasteran itu memilih untuk segera menuruti perintah Kyuhyun karena ia tahu sekarang sunbaenya itu sedang dalam mood yang tak memungkinkan untuk didebat oleh siapapun. Dia pernah melihat ini sebelumnya dimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun memukuli seseorang dengan membabi buta karena kekasihnya di ganggu.

"Sehun kau urus Jung bersaudara itu" Titahnya pada sang adik yang langsung dituruti oleh Sehun tanpa banyak bicara.

"Dan untuk kalian berempat" Kyuhyun menggeram, gigi-giginya saling bergemeletuk menahan amarah yang bisa kapan saja menyembur keluar "Kalau saja kalian bukan wanita, sudah kupastikan aku akan mematahkan tangan kalian hingga kalian tidak bisa lagi menggunakannya" Kyuhyun mencengkram dagu Yuri dengan erat hingga Yuri meringis.

"Kalian salah memilih lawan. Akan kupastikan kalian akan menyesal sudah mengusikku" Kyuhyun melepas cengkramannya dengan kasar.

"Tapi apa salah kami oppa? Kami bahkan tak melakukan apapun padamu" Elak Seohyun mencoba membela dirinya.

"Salah kalian?" Pria itu tersenyum sinis "Salah kalian telah mengganggu dan melukai seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku"

"T-tapi oppa aku-"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu, aku bukan kakakmu Seo joo hyun" Kyuhyun menatap gadis didepannya dengan tatapan tajam "Kau pikir karena kau adalah sepupuku maka aku akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah eoh? kau salah besar jika berpikir seperti itu"

"Mi-mianhae" Cicit Sunny

Kyuhyun tak menggubris permintaan maaf dari Sunny "Kuberi kalian waktu 30 menit untuk membereskan barang-barang kalian dari asrama. Mulai sekarang kalian bukan lagi siswa Orestad School" Ucapnya final. Pria itu berbalik, meninggalkan keempat gadis itu yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Oppa tak bisa melakukan itu pada kami" Pekik Seohyun

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan namun tak menoleh "Tak ada yang tak bisa kulakukan. Bahkan jika aku mau aku bisa saja melenyapkan kekayaan kalian dalam sekejap mata" Pria itu kembali berjalan, menuju tempat sang kekasih.

Kibum masih terdiam di tempatnya, dia memandang dingin keempat gadis dihadapannya "Kalian benar-benar gadis menyedihkan" Dia ikut pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

**At Departement Store**

**03.15 p.m**

"Kibum hyung keterlaluan" Keluh Suho. Kini ia sedang berada di salah satu departemen store yang ada di Seoul. Karena ia kalah taruhan ia harus rela menjadi pesuruh Kibum dan disinilah dia sekarang berputar-putar mencari pesanan Kibum.

"Itu salahmu sendiri oppa. Kau kan tahu Kibum oppa itu penuh perhitungan, jika dia menawarkan taruhan ia pasti sudah memperhitungkan hasil akhirnya" Sahut Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi menemani Suho mencari handuk pesanan Kibum dengan merk yang sangat sulit di dapat.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku yang melakukan ini" Sunggut Suho lagi.

"Oppa kan tahu Siwon oppa sedang menghadiri rapat osis dan Kris juga sedang ada rapat dengan clubnya dan satu-satunya yang memungkinkan untuk melakukan ini adalah oppa" Jelas Kyungsoo

"Tapi aku kan tak suka berbelanja seperti ini chagy"

"Sudahlah oppa lebih baik oppa menikmati saja, anggap saja kita sedang berkencan" Kyungsoo merangkul lengan kekar kekasihnya sambil tersenyum manis hingga membuat pria disebelahnya ikut tersenyum.

"Kau benar sayang" Suho tersenyum lalu mengusak lembut ramput kekasih imutnya "Kajja kita nikmati sisa hari ini berdua"

.

.

._._._._._._.

.

.

**At UKS Orestad School**

**03.45 p.m**

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka menampakkan Kyuhyun yang berjalan masuk dengan blazer yang tergulung hingga sebatas siku. Pria itu berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang terduduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu. melihat sosok Kyuhyun, Jaejoong yang sejak tadi mengobati luka di pergelangan tangan Hyukjae pun menggeser tubuhnya memberikan ruang untuk Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah kekasihnya. Tampak raut wajah khawatir yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum "Aku tak apa Kyu"

"Kau bodoh Hyukkie" Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa nada menyinggung "Bagaimana bisa kau berkeliaran sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh yang lainnya? Dan kenapa kau dengan percaya dirinya membela anak itu padahal kau tahu mereka tak akan mendengarkanmu" Kyuhyun menggeram kesal.

"Aku punya alasan untuk itu Kyu. Kau, Jae eonni dan Kibummie sedang ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah, Heechul eonni dan Yunho oppa menghadiri kelas tambahan, Kris rapat dengan clubnya lalu Siwon juga sedang rapat dengan anggota osis sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Suho sedang pergi entah kemana"

"Kenapa kau tak menungguku? Tak bisakah kau bersabar sebentar saja"

"Aku pikir kau akan lama karena itulah aku tak menunggumu, aku hanya ingin segera kembali keasrama dan menyiapkan pakaianmu untuk ke Jerman nanti. Aku tak apa Kyu, ini hanya luka kecil" Hyukjae mencoba untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah" Ucapnya dengan mata yang menyorot tajam kearah luka yang terdapat di pergelangan tangan kekasihnya.

Hyukjae mengantupkan mulutnya dengan mata terbelalak menatap kekasihnya, begitu juga dengan Kris, Jaejoong dan Tao. Siapapun siswa yang sudah dikeluarkan dari Orestad School akan sangat sulit untuk mencari sekolah lain. Mereka tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan melakukan itu dan mereka tahu pria itu tak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya.

Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap rahang Kyuhyun yang mengeras, melakukannya selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya raut wajah pria itu kembali santai.

"Tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu Kyu. Kau tak perlu mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah ini, hanya memberikan hukuman pada mereka, itu saja sudah cukup"

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Aku sudah tahu kau pasti tak akan menyetujui keputusanku. Tapi aku akan tetap mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah ini. Baik itu atas persetujuanmu ataupun tidak"

Hyukjae menghela nafas "Kau memang tak pernah mau menuruti perkataanku kan"

"Aku akan menuruti apapun keinginanmu" Sergah pria itu cepat, dengan ekspresi yang tampak serius "Selagi itu masih masuk akal dan bukan permintaan untuk berpisah denganku. Aku akan mengabulkan semuanya. Tapi tidak dengan yang ini, siapapun yang sudah melukaimu mereka harus menerima akibatnya"

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Lagipula siapa aku hingga seorang Cho Kyuhyun mau mendengarkan perkataanku" Ujar Hyukjae dengan nada dingin. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya, ia menoleh kearah Kris.

"Kris jika kau sudah selesai mengobati Tao tolong antarkan dia kekamarnya" Kata Hyukjae. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia setuju.

"Ayo eonnie kita pergi, bukankah eonnie harus kembali ke kelas untuk kelas tambahan"

"Ne" Sahut Jejoong ia berjalan beriringan dengan Hyukjae, keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Baik kau menang" Seru Kyuhyun cepat sebelum Hyukjae benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu "Aku tak akan mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah ini, tapi untuk hukumannya aku yang akan menentukannya dan kau tak boleh mendebatku lagi"

Hyukjae dan Jaejoong yang berdiri di ambang pintu saling tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Tao sedangkan Kris, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun sangat lemah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Lee Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Hyukjae lalu dengan cepat dia menggendong tubuh gadis itu ala bridal style.

"Ya! Turunkan aku" Pekik Hyukjae namun tangannya dengan refleks melingkar di leher sang kekasih.

"Diamlah, kau tak punya hak untuk mendebatku untuk yang ini"

"Yang luka itu pergelangan tanganku, aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri, tuan Cho"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau diam nanti kau bisa terjatuh nyonya Cho"

"Ya! Margaku masih Lee bukan Cho"

Dan ocehan-ocehan itupun berlanjut terus yang membuat Jaejoong dan Kris menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat pasangan itu.

"Sekeras apapun Kyuhyun, dia pasti akan tetap kalah dengan seorang Lee Hyukjae" Gumam Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kearah menghilangnya pasangan Kyuhyuk.

"Begitulah jika seorang pria sudah menyerahkan titik kelemahannya pada seorang wanita, apapun akan dilakukan untuk wanita itu" Sahut Kris

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapinya "Kris, aku harus kembali ke kelas untuk pelajaran tambahan. Kau antarkan Tao sampai kamarnya ne" Pamit Jaejoong lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS itu.

"Ck, dasar" Dengus Kris

"K-kris-ssi kau tak perlu mengantarku aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu" Ucap Tao

Pria itu menoleh memendang Tao "Jika aku tak mengantarmu bisa-bisa Jae noona dan Hyukkie noona memarahiku. Sudahlah ayo naik!" dia berjongkok di depan Tao.

"Eh? Tak usah Kris-ssi aku bisa jalan sendiri" Tolak Tao dengan halus.

"Sudahlah cepat naik agar kita bisa cepat sampai di kamarmu"

"T-tapi aku be-berat"

"Tapi tak seberat gajah kan. Sudahlah naik saja"

Dengan ragu-ragu Tao naik ke punggung Kris, tangannya dengan refleks mengalung di leher pria itu.

Hup

Kris berdiri dan mulai berjalan, tanganya ia letakkan menyilang di bawah pbokong Tao, menjaga agar gadis itu tak terjatuh.

"M-mian Kris-ssi bisakah kita ke kolam yang tadi? Aku harus mencari kalungku" Kata Tao takut-takut.

"Dengan kakimu yang seperti itu kau tak akan bisa mencari kalung itu"

"T-tapi Kris-ssi kalung itu sangat berharga untukku" Lirih Tao.

Kris terdiam sesaat, tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan masa lalu berputar di otaknya.

.

.

_**Flasback**_

"_**Zizi kau sedang apa?" Tanya seorang namja pada teman wanitanya.**_

"_**Aku sedang mencari kalungku" Jawab gadis kecil yang bernama Zizi itu, gadis itu sedang sibuk mengorek-ngorek kubangan pasir yang ada di sebuah taman mencari kalungnya yang hilang.**_

"_**Jika hanya kalung kau kan masih bisa meminta orangtuamu untuk membelikannya lagi" Sahut Kris kecil.**_

"_**Tidak, kata eomma itu adalah kalung yang sangat berharga jadi aku tak boleh menghilangkannya" Jawab gadis itu.**_

_**Flasback end**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Biar aku saja yang mencarinya" Kata Kris tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tak perlu Kris-ssi aku tak mau merepotkanmu lagi" Tolak Tao yang merasa tak enak jika harus merepotkan Kris lagi. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Tak apa, lagipula aku yang menginginkannya"

"Gomawo Kris-ssi" Ucap Tao

"Eumm" Gumam Kris sebagai jawaban " Dimana kamarmu?" Tanyanya

"Lantai 5 nomor 95" Jawab Tao

# _#

.

.

**At Dormitory male**

**04.00 p.m**

"Kita sudah sampai tuan putri" Ujar Kyuhyun. Hyukjae yang sejak tadi membenamkan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya itu pun mengangkat kepalanya melihat sekitarnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini Kyu? Ini kan bukan kamarku" Protes Hyukjae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, dengan perlahan ia meletakkan tubuh kekasihnya di atas sofa panjang yang terdapat di kamarnya "Memangnya kapan aku bilang kalau aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu?" Pria itu ikut duduk di sebelah Hyukjae, tak lupa ia mengecup singkat pipi kekasihnya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya gadis itu lagi, kini ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Waktu keberangkatanku ke Jerman di percepat menjadi besok"

"Besok? Itu artinya hari ini hari perpisahan kita?"

Kyuhyun mencubit hidung kekasihnya dengan gemas "Jangan katakana itu, kita tak akan berpisah. Aku hanya pergi selama lima hari sayang"

"Maksudku bukan perpisahan yang sesungguhnya Kyu"

"Arra, tadi kau bilang kau mau menyiapkan pakaianku. Ayo siapkan, anggap saja latihan sebelum kau benar-benar menjadi nyonya Cho"

Wajah Hyukjae langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun "Baiklah aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus membelikanku satu cup besar es krim strawberry"

"Iya yeobo, aku akan membelikannya untukmu" Pria itu tersenyum tampan sambil mengelus surai halus kekasihnya, sedangkan wajah Hyukjae sudah merah padam mendengat panggilan Kyuhyun untuknya "Masih ada lagi?" Tanya pria itu.

Hyukjae memasang wajah berpikir yang sangat menggemaskan "Eumm… aku mau cake strawberry dan waffle dengan toping strawberry serta lumuran cokelat diatasnya"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ne" Hyukjae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Baiklah aku akan membelikannya untukmu" Pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mendial salah satu nomor yang ada di kontak, posel itu ia letakkan di telinganya. Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya bingung '_bukankah tadi Kyuhyun bilang akan membelikan pesanannya? Lalu kenapa ia malah menelpon?' _begitulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran gadis itu.

"Belikan aku satu cup besar es krim Strawberry, cake strawberry dan waffle dengan toping strawberry serta lumuran cokelat di atasnya" Kata Kyuhyun mengulangi pesanan Hyukjae pada seseorang yang sedang ia telpon.

"…..."

"Ne, aku tunggu" Setelah itu pria itu mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Kau bilang kau akan membelikan pesananku, tapi kenapa kau malah menyuruh orang lain" Cibir Hyukjae

"Untuk apa mempunyai anak buah jika tak disuruh-suruh, mereka ku gajih untuk melakukan sesuatu yang aku perintahkan" Jawab pria itu kalem "Lagipula mereka membelinya dengan uangku, jadi aku rasa itu masuk hitungan memebelikan kan"

Hyukjae hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sulit jika harus berdebat dengan kekasihnya itu, ia punya seribu alasan untuk membenarkan semua perkataannya. Jadi gadis itu lebih memilih untuk berjalan ke lemari pakaian sang kekasih untuk menyiapkan pakaiannya selama lima hari ia berada di Jerman.

.

.

.

.

**At Orestad School**

**05.30 pm**

Matahari hampir pulang ke peraduannya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 . Para siswa kelas 9 dan 12 baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing setelah sejak tadi mereka mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan sebagai bekal mereka untuk menghadapi ujian akhir yang semakin dekat.

"Tadi kau kemana saja chagy? kenapa kau keluar lama sekali?" Tanya seorang namja tampan yang kita kenal sebagai pewaris keluarga Jung yaitu Jung Yunho pada sang kekasih yang berjalan di sampingnya. Tangan kedua insan itu saling bertautan. Mereka hendak kembali keasrama mereka untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

"Aku dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah Yunnie, membicarakan masalah keberangkatanku ke Jerman bersama Kyuhyun dan Kibum"

"Begitukah? Haah sepertinya aku akan sangat meridukanmu Boo, lima hari tanpamu bagaikan neraka bagiku" Ucap Yunho hiperbolis.

"Kau berlebihan Yunnie" Jaejoong memukul ringan lengan kekasihnya "Keberangkatanku akan di majukan menjadi besok, jadi hari ini saat terakhir kita bertemu sebelum lima hari kita tak bisa melihat satu sama lain"

"Mwo? Ish padahal kita belum saling melepas rindu"

"Selama aku disana kan kita bisa saling menghubungi lewat video call Yunnie, itu bisa menjadi sarana pelepas rindu kita"

"Tapi kan tetap saja aku tak bisa menyentuhmu Boo, hanya bisa melihat visualmu tanpa bisa menyentuhmu sama menyiksanya dengan tak dapat bertemu denganmu"

"Kau berlebihan Yunnie. Sudah ya aku mau ke kamarku dulu" Pamit Jaejoong saat mereka sudah sampai di depan asrama wanita " Bye Yunnie"

Chup~~

Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho dengan kilat, hal itu membuat namja Jung itu terdiam terpaku pasalnya baru kali ini Jaejoong berinisiatif duluan biasanya harus Yunho yang berusaha untuk memulainya.

Dengan cengiran bodohnya namja Jung itu berjalan ke arah asrama Pria yang terletak bersebelahan dengan asrama wanita sambil terus memegangi bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

**At Orestad School Park**

**06.00 p.m**

Kris, namja blasteran China - Kanada itu berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai satu menuju kolam yang di jadikan tempat pembuangan kalung milik Tao. Tadi dia sudah berjanji pada Tao bahwa dia akan mencarikan kalung itu jadi sebagai pria sejati dia harus menepati janjinya kan.

Saat jaraknya sudah semakin dekat dengan kolam itu, dahinya mengernyit bingung melihat keenam gadis yang tadi mengganggu Tao dan Hyukjae itu sedang berada di dalam kolam seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, sedangkan di pinggir kolam ada Sehun yang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"Sehun-ah" Panggilnya pada hobaenya itu.

"Oh Kris hyung sedang apa disini?" Tanya namja albino itu bingung.

"Aku kesini ingin mencari kalung si gadis panda itu" Jawab Kris jujur.

"Eh? sejak kapan hyung peduli pada orang lain?" Tanya Sehun "Ah... aku tahun! Hyung menyukai gadis panda itu kan haha... mengaku saja hyung" Goda Sehun tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam yang sudah dilayangkan Kris padanya.

"Sialan kau bocah albino. Jangan mengada-ada aku membatunya hanya karena aku kasihan padanya"

"Benarkah? Kau yakin hyung? haha" Sehun masih tetap menggoda Kris.

"Berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak bodoh" Desis Kris, pria itu menolehkan wajahnya kearah kolam "Sedang apa mereka disitu?"

"Aku menyuruh mereka untuk mencari kalung gadis panda itu. mereka yang membuangnya jadi mereka juga yang harus mencarinya"

"Kalau begitu percuma aku ke sini"

"Haha iya, bisa dibilang begitu. Hyung kembali saja ke asrama nanti jika kalung itu sudah aku temukan akan aku berikan padamu"

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya "Kenapa kau berikan padaku? Kenapa tak langsung saja kau berikan pada Tao?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Agar kau tampak keren di depannya hyung, dia pasti akan sangat berterimakasih padamu karena kau sudah menemukan kalungnya"

Plak

Kris memukul kepala sehun "Berenti bicara yang tidak-tidak bodoh" Setelah itu pria blasteran itu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih sibuk mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan elusan sayang dari Kris.

.

.

.

.

**At Taman Bunga**

**07.30 p.m**

Seorang gadis cantik dengan wajah bingungnya berjalan disebuah taman bungan yang terdapat di belakang asrama. Gadis itu berjalan tak tentu arah sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, sampai iris matanya menangkap bayangan seorang namja sedang terduduk di salah satu bangku taman. Gadis itu menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Kibum-ssi?" Panggilnya, pria itu menoleh kearahnya "Sedang apa kau sendirian disini?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Aku sedang menikmati keindahan langit. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini Donghae-ssi? Bukankah ini asrama pria?" Tanya pria itu kepada sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Donghae.

"Ah i-itu sepertinya aku tersesat" Kata Donghae sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Kibum tersenyum "Itu wajar untuk siswa baru sepertimu" Katanya "Kemarilah" Kibum meminta Donghae untuk mendekat kearahnya. Donghae pun duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Kibum, tepat di sebelah pria itu.

"Lihatlah keatas Donghae-ssi, pemandangannya sangat indah"

Gadis itu refleks mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat langit cerah yang berhiaskan kelap-kelip bintang. Sangat indah.

"Indahkan?" Tanya Kibum

"Ne" Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum " Ini indah sekali Kibum-ssi" Lanjutnya.

"Karena itulah dulu aku sangat suka menghabiskan waktuku disini bersama seseorang" Kata pria itu, matanya menatap lurus kearah hamparan bintang dilangit "Tapi sekarang aku hanya bisa ke tempat ini seorang diri" Ia tersenyum miris.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Donghae, ia memandang wajah Kibum dari samping.

Kibum tersenyum, namun bukan senyum bahagia yang terlukis diwajahnya tapi senyum kerinduan dan kepedihan "Karena ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain" Katanya tanpa memandang kearah Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya dapat terdiam meresapi perkataan Kibum, '_siapa gadis yang Kibum maksud?'_ Tanyanya dalam hati

Sementara itu dari salah satu kamar di asrama pria terlihat seseorang sedang memperhatikan Donghae dan Kibum dari balkon. Orang itu tersenyum, tampak sebuah kelegaan yang terpancar di wajahnya.

"Lepaskan aku dan carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri Kibummie" Ucap orang itu lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or Delet?**

* * *

><p>Hai, chapter 5 update… maaf kalo lama dan rada pendek dari chapter sebelumnya, karena jadwal kuliah yang makin menggila aku jadi ga sempet ngetik.<p>

Mulai dari chapter ini aku mutusin untuk ngasih keterangan waktu dan tempat biar readers ga bingung. Gimana? Gimana? Masih tertarik buat lanjut ga?

Buat yang request moment KrisTao, YunJae, SuDo dan KiHae itu udah ada secuil moment mereka. Klo untuk KyuHyuk disetiap chapter, aku pasti bakal bikin moment mereka walau Cuma sedikit tapi pasti bakal tetep ada mereka. Untuk SiChul, HunHan dan DaeBaek/ KaiBaek nanti ya gantian.

Next chap udah mulai masuk konflik buat salah satu pair… siapakah itu?

Waktunya ngucapin makasih buat :

**Eunfa lee, OceanBlue030415, sutrii eea, peachpetals, , polarise437, Wu zi rae kts, , maxmin, onkey shipper04, novaanchofishy, zakurafrezee dan para Guest**

Makasih udah mau baca, review, follow dan favorit FF abal aku :-)

Jangan lupa review lagi ya :-)


	6. Tanya-tanya

Sebelumnya mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah ngeriview, memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff ini :-)

maaf sebelumnya ini bukan update-an, aku cuma mau tanya pendapat readers sekalian.

jadi aku kan rencananya mau buat FP di facebook, nah di FP itu niatnya aku mau nge-share spot-spot dan foto-foto para cast yg main di ff highschool love story ini trus aku juga mau nge-share flasback gimana proses jadian para couple. kira-kira pada minat ga?

aku tunggu ya jawaban kalian...

oh iya update-an next chap nya sabtu minggu depan ya, bakal ada HunHan, DaeBaekKai, Sichul dan Kris yang kebingungan...


	7. Chapter 6

_**Preview **_

_Kibum tersenyum, namun bukan senyum bahagia yang terlukis diwajahnya tapi senyum kerinduan dan kepedihan "Karena ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain" Katanya tanpa memandang kearah Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya dapat terdiam meresapi perkataan Kibum, 'siapa gadis yang Kibum maksud?' Tanyanya dalam hati_

_Sementara itu dari salah satu kamar di asrama pria terlihat seseorang sedang memperhatikan Donghae dan Kibum dari itu tersenyum, tampak sebuah kelegaan yang terpancar di wajahnya._

"_Lepaskan aku dan carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri Kibummie" Ucap orang itu lirih._

* * *

><p>Title : Highschool love story<p>

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Main Pairing : KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun Eunhyuk) Slight : YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong), SiChul (Siwon Heechul), SuSoo (Suho Kyungsoo), KrisTao, KiHae, DaeBaekKai.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (16 tahun)

Lee Hyukjae (16 tahun)

Kim Kibum (16 tahun)

Lee Donghae (16 tahun)

Wu Yifan/ Kris (15 tahun)

Huang Zitao (15 tahun)

Choi Siwon (16 tahun)

Kim Heechul (17 tahun)

Jung Yunho (17 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (17 tahun)

Do Kyungsoo (14 tahun)

Kim Jumyeon/ Suho (16 tahun)

Lee Luhan (15 tahun)

Choi Sehun (14 tahun)

Lee Baekhyun (14 tahun)

Jung Daehyun (14 tahun)

Kim Jongin (14 tahun)

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Frienship

Warning : Genderswitch

Don't like Don't Read

Don't forgot review

* * *

><p><strong>At Dorm male<strong>

**Tuesday, 06.30 A.M KST**

Pagi ini cukup cerah walau hawa musim dingin sudah sedikit mulai terasa. Cho Kyuhyun yang pagi ini akan berangkat ke Jerman masih saja bergelung dibawah selimut tebalnya, menyusuri pulau mimpi, entah apa yang pria itu impikan. Sangat berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang kini sudah sibuk menyiapkan pakaian untuk sang kekasih, sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi gadis itu mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun tapi pria tak kunjung terbangun.

Akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk kembali membangunkan keasihnya dan kali ini ia harus berhasil kalau tidak nanti Kyuhyun bisa saja ketinggalan pesawat karena terlambat.

.

.

.

Hyukjae POV

"Kyu~~ ayo bangun" Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun. Yaish…. Ia sulit sekali dibangunkan, kalau begini terus nanti dia bisa terlambat.

"Kyu~ bangun, kalau kau tak bangun sekarang nanti kau bisa terlambat" Kini aku mencoba untuk menepuk-nepuk pipinya sambil sesekali mencubit hidungnya agar ia terusik.

Dan voila! Aku berhasil, terlihat dahi Kyuhyun yang sedikit berkerut.

"Good morning baby~" Ucapnya dengan nada serak, tepat sesaat setelah ia membuka matanya

"Morning" Balasku, aku mengelus-elus pipinya "Ini sudah pukul 06.35 kyu, kau harus segera bangun" Ku tarik tangannya, agar ia bergegas untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Eung..berikan au morning kiss ku dulu baru setelah itu aku akan bangun"

Aku memutar bola mataku malas, meski begitu aku tetap mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan..

Chup~

Aku mengecup sekilas pipinya.

"Kenapa hanya di pipi sayang~ aku mau disini" Ia menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "No no no, aku tak akan memberikanmu morning kiss di bibir. Kau bau, belum mandi" Ucapku sambil menutup hidungku.

"Berani mengataiku bau eoh?"Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menyeringai. Entah kenapa perasaanku mulai tak enak.

Benar saja ia mulai bangkit dari ranjang lalu berjalan perlahan mengampiriku, satu langkah ia maju maka akan menjadi satu langkah aku mundur, itu terus terjadi hingga aku benar-benar tak bisa mundur lagi. Shit! Kenapa harus ada tembok disaat seperti ini.

"Tak bisa kemana-mana lagi eoh?"Tanyanya masih dengan seringaiannya yang berhasil membuatku meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhku, memerangkapku dalam kungkungannya lalu wajahnya mulai mendekat.

"K-kyu kau mau ap-apa" Ucapku gagap, sial! Kenapa dia semakin terlihat tampan dengan wajah sedekat ini.

Bukannya menjawab ia malah tersenyum miring yang membuatnya seribu kali lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Ya tuhan sepertinya aku sudah mulai tergila-gila pada pria ini.

"Tak perlu taku sayang~ aku hanya ingin-"

Ia tak menyelesaikan perkataannya karena bibirnya malah menyerang bibirku, memanggut bibirku dengan lembut hingga aku menutup mataku menikmati ciuman dari kekasihku ini.

Hyukjae end POV

.

.

.

Semakin lama Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya, ia menggigit bibir bawah Hyukjae, meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam gua hangat milik kekasihnya. Hyukjae yang mengerti keinginan Kyuhyun pun menurutinya, gadis itu membuka mulutnya mempersilahkan lidah terampil milik sang kekasih untuk masuk dan bergulat dengan lidahnya.

Namun kegiatan itu tak berlangsung lama karena kebutuhan oksigen akhirnya Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

"Menikmatinya hmm? Bukankah tadi ada seseorang yang mengatakan kalau ia tak ingin mencium aku karena aku belum mandi" Sindirku yang sukses membuat wajahnya memerah.

Aah~ betapa menggemaskannya kekasihku ini

"I-itu aku mm… a-aku" Ucapnya tak karuan, haha menggoda kekasiku memang sangat melihat wajahnya yang memerah, rasanya aku ingin memakannya sekarang juga.

"Wae hmm?" aku menelusuri wajahnya dengan punggung tanganku, gadisku memejamkan matanya, sepertinya ia sedang menikmati sentuhan tanganku di wajahnya.

Ia bungkam dan wajahnya yang sudah memerah kini semakin merah seperti buah kesukaannya.

"Tak bisa menjawab hmm?"Aku menempelkan dahiku di dahinya, hingga wajah kami sangat dekat bahkan aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menerpa wajahku dan juga aroma tubuhnya yang selalu membuatku ketagihan untuk menghirupnya lagi dan lagi.

Wajahnya sempurna, sangat sempurna, sepertinya dia adalah gadis paling sempurna di dunia ini dan dia adalah baiknya tuhan padaku hingga membiarkan bidadarinya untuk kumiliki.

"Masih belum terbiasa dengan ciumanku?Bahkan kita sudah 2 tahun bersama tapi kenapa wajahmu masih saja memerah jika kucium?"

"Karenaciumanmuterlalumemabukkan" Ucapnya cepat hingga aku tak dapat menangkap apa yang ia katakana.

"Ne?kau bilang apa barusan?"

"I-itu k-kau harus segera mandi dan bersiap-siap" Ucapnya dan mendorong tubuhku dengan cepat hingga kungkunganku terlepas "A-aku mau kembali ke kamarku dulu" Ia langsung buru-buru keluar dari kamarku.

Mwo? Tadi dia bilang apa?

Kyuhyun end POV

.

.

.

**At Incheon Airport**

**07.30 A.M KST**

Hyukjae, Yunho, Kris, Sehun, pasangan SuDo dan SiChul sekarang sedang berada di bandara Incheon untuk mengantar kepergian Jaejoong, Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Pelukan perpisahan dan ucapan-ucapan penyemangat mengalir untuk mengiringi kepergian Jaejoong, Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang akan pergi ke Jerman untuk mengikuti olimpiade.

"Jaga dirmu baik-baik, jangan lupa memakai mantelmu karena sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba dan udara disana pasti akan dingin, makan yang teratur dan jangan lupa untuk mengabari aku setibanya kau disana" Ujar Hyukjae panjang lebar, membuat yang lain terkekeh geli karena Hyukjae berbicara sudah seperti seorang eomma yang melepas kepergian anaknya.

"Siap captain. Kau juga harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik ne, aku tak mau saat aku pulang ada satu goseran di tubuhmu"

"Arraseo tuan Cho"

Kyuhyun memeluk kekasinya dengan erat, melesakkan hidung mancungnya ke pucuk kepala Hyukjae, menghirup wangi shampoo Hyukjae yang berbau Freesia sambil memejamkan matanya. Pria itu yakin pasti disana ia akan merindukan aroma tubuh kekasihnya.

"Jaga hatimu dan matamu untukku" Ucapan Hyukjae barusan membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Aku bisa menjamin bahwa hatiku dan seluruh tubuhku hanya untukmu sayang~" Pria itu mencium sekilas pucuk kepala Hyukjae. Dia akan menjadi pria terbodoh didunia jika dia sampai menghianati kekasihnya demi wanita lain. Hell no, ia tak akan pernah melakukannya.

"Maaf mengganggu acara lovely dovey kalian" Celetuk Kris yang sedari tadi sudah mulai bosan melihat pasangan di sekitarnya saling bermesraan "10 menit lagi pesawat akan segera berangkat" Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan jam tangannya.

"Kita harus segera pergi Kyu, kibummie" Kata Jaejoong

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho yang sejak tadi merangkulnya "Aku pergi dulu Yun" Gadis itu mengelus lembut pipi namjanya.

Yunho menggenggam telapak tangan Jaejoong yang ada di pipinya "Hati-hati Boo dan jangan lupa hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai"

"Eumm" Jaejoong bergumam sebagai jawaban

"Saranghae" Ucap Yunho sebelum pria itu mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"Semuanya terimakasih sudah mau mengantar kami, kami pergi dulu ne" Jaejoong berpamitan pada teman-temannya.

"Ne, hati –hati di jalan eonni" Sahut Kyungsoo

Kyuhyun memandang wajah kekasihnya sejenak sebelum ia mencium bibir pink sang kekasih cukup lama bibir keduanya saling menempel namun tak ada lumatan, hanya saling menempel.

"Aku pergi dulu sayang"

"Eum.. hati-hati" Hyukjae mengelus pipi Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh god… aku benar-benar seperti sedang menonton drama percintaan secara live" Cibir Sehun yang sejak tadi melihat adegan lovely dovey sang kakakbersama kekasihnya.

"Diamlah albino, jika kau mau kau bisa melakukannya dengan Luhan" Celetuk Heechul

"Semuanya aku pergi dulu" Pamit Kyuhyun "Dan kau albino, selama aku pergi jaga calon kakak iparmu" Kyuhyun menunjuk tepat didepan wajah Sehun.

"Ne ne ne" Jawab Sehun malas.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah siap untuk Chek-in.

"Aku pergi dulu Hyukkie" Pamit Kibum sambil mengusak rambut Hyukjae, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak mereka masih kecil.

"Ne..hati-hati Kibummie" Hyukjae tersenyum hangat pada sang sahabat.

"Semuanya aku berangkat ne, bye" Pamit Kibum

"Bye Kibummie hati-hati" Sahut Suho

"Pastikan saat kalian pulang, kalian membawa piala" Sambung Siwon yang dibalas acungan jempol olehKibum yang kini sudah mulai berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong.

"Nah sekarang waktunya kita kembali ke sekolah, ayo!" Ajak Yunho.

.

.

.

.

**At Orestad School**

**12.30 P.M KST**

Sekarang waktunya bagi para siswa Orestad School untuk beristirahat, entah untuk mengisi perut mereka ataupun sekedar untuk bersantai mengistirahatkan otak mereka sejenak sebelum mereka melanjutkan pelajaran memusingkan yang akan menmeras otak mereka.

Begitu juga yang dilakukan oleh Hyukjae dan teman-temannya yang seperti biasa pergi ke kantin dan berkumpul dimeja favorite mereka.

"Jadi hari ini Tao tak masuk sekolah?" Tanya Hyukjae pada Kyungsoo yang memang satu kelas dengan Tao.

"Ne eonnie, Hae eonni bilang kaki Tao terkilir hingga dia kesulitan untuk berjalan"

"Coba saja kemarin ada aku sudah aku cakar-cakar wajah si Jessica sialan itu" Ucap Heechul

"Sudahlah eonnie tak perlu dibahas lagi, ngomong-ngomong dimana Siwon dan Yunho oppa?"

"Oh mereka sedang menemui kepala sekolah untuk membicarakan acara yang akan diselenggarakan untuk memperingati ulang tahun sekolah kita" Jelas Heechul

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong soal ulang tahun sekolah, tahun ini apa yang akan kita tampilkan?" Sahut sebuah suara yang membuat Kyungsoo, Heechul dan Hyukjae menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hai Baek " Sapa Kyungsoo

"Hai, Kyungie ,Chulie eonnie dan Hyukkie eonnieku yang paling kusayang" Balas Baekhyun sambil memeluk leher Hyukjae.

"Tumben kau sendirian Baek? Biasanya kau akan selalu diikuti oleh si Jung dan si hitam" Tanya Heechul.

"Mereka sedang bermain basket bersama Kris oppa, Suho oppa dan Sehun. Tebar pesona pada para gadis kurang kerjaan yang selalu berteriak-teriak "Oppa~~Kyaaa~Oppa kalian tampan sekali" Kata Bekhyun sambil menirukan gaya fansgirling yang sering ia lihat.

"Ha ha wae? Kau cemburu? Takut mereka berpaling darimu eoh?" Goda Kyungsoo.

"Tak ada kata cemburu dalam kamus kehidupan Lee Baekhyun" Ucap Baekhyun penuh percaya diri.

Pluk

"Aduh" Ringis gadis mungil bernama Baekhyun itu saat merasakan seseorang menepuk kepalanya cukup kencang.

"Jangan bicara begitu Baek nanti kau bisa termakan oleh perkataanmu sendiri" Nasihat Luhan yang baru saja datang bersama Donghae dan langsung duduk dibangku kosong yang terdapat disebelah Baekhyun.

"Ck, harusnya eonnie mendukungku bukan malah menjatuhkanku. Memangnya kau mau adikmu yang cantik ini patah hati karena dipermainkan oleh si duo mesum itu eoh?" Cibir Baekhyun.

"Bukannya kau yang mempermainkan mereka?" Sindir Luhan tepat sasaran hingga membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"Serius Baek, siapa sebenarnya yang kau cintai diantara mereka berdua?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya "Molla" Jawabnya cuek

"Tapi Baek, kau tak boleh terus-terusan menggantungkan perasaan mereka seperti itu. Jika kau tak menyukai mereka lepaskan mereka dan biarkan mereka mencari kebahagiaan mereka yang lain" Hyukjae angkat bicara menasehati adik sepupunya itu.

"Bukan aku yang menahan mereka eonnie, tapi mereka yang tak mau pergi dariku" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Haah... sudahlah mari kita ganti topic pembicaraan ini, lebih baik kita membicarakan tentang apa yang akan kita tampilkan saat ulang tahun sekolah nanti?" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar Kyungie, tapi serius eonnie aku tak mau menarikan sexy dance lagi, bisa mati aku ditangan Sehun" Kata Luhan, yang diangguki oleh Hyukjae, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun wajah mereka tampak mengernyit ngeri saat bayangan kekasih mereka dengan wajah dinginnya muncul diotak mereka.

"Acara ulang tahun sekolah?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

Heechul, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Hyukjae mengalihkan perhatian kearah Donghae" Kau belum tau ya?" Tanya mereka kompak dan Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Setiap tahun sekolah kita akan merayakan ulang tahun sekolah dengan mengadakan sebuah festival, setiap siswa boleh membuat stand entah itu untuk menjual barang lelang, atau semacamnya yang biasa ada difestival sekolah dan diakhir acara akan ada pertunjukan music dan kita boleh menampilkan bakat seni kita" Jelas Heechul panjang lebar.

"Festival itu juga dibuka untuk umum dan seluruh uang yang dihasilkan akan disumbangkan untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan" Sambung Kyungsoo.

Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, cukup mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kyungsoo dan Heechul" Lalu kalian mau menampilkan apa?" Tanya Donghae.

"Itu dia yang sedang kami pikirkan apa kau ada ide Hae eonnie?" Tanya Luhan pada Donghae.

"Eummm... Siapa saja yang ikut?" Tanya Donghae

"Tentu saja kami ber-lima, Jae eonni, kau dan Tao" Jawab Hyukjae

"Mwo? Aku juga?" Tanya Donghae kaget sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja" Koor Heechul dan Baekhyun kompak sambil ber-highfive ria.

"Kita buat girl group saja, menari sambil bernyanyi" Usul Hyukjae, mendengar usul Hyukjae semua mata langsung tertuju kearahnya "Wae?" Tanya Hyukjae heran saat ditatap oleh teman-temannya.

"Kau genius eonnie" Pekik Baekhyun girang.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan kita akan tampil sebagai girlband" Putus Heechul "Kalian setuju?" Tanya Heechul pada temannya yang lain.

"Ne~" Jawab Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Donghae kompak.

"Woow kalian kompak sekali" Sahut sebuah suara bass yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

"Sudah selesai main basketnya Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang menghampirinya, pria itu memelukl eher Luhan dari belakang.

"Eumm begitulah Xiaolu baby" Sahut Sehun yang membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Luhan.

"Dasar bocah manja" Cibir Kris.

"Bilang saja kau iri padaku hyung"

"Cih dalam mimpimu bocah" Dengus Kris yang kini sudah menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk disebelah Donghae.

"Hai, baby Baek" Sapa Jongin pada Baekhyun yang tak menggubrisnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa Chagy? Kenapa wajahmu tertekuk begitu hmm?" Kini giliran Daehyun yang bicara pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya "Tanyakan saja pada diri kalian sendiri, dasar namja pabbo" Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Jongin dan Daehyun saling bertatapan, lalu mereka memandang kearah Luhan berharap Luhan dapat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada sang gadis pujaan.

"Molla" Luhan mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tak tahu menahu dengan sikap adiknya.

"Lebih baik kalian berdua segera menyusul Baby Baek kalian sebelum diasemakin marah pada kalian" Ucap Hyukjae yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Daehyun dan Jongin, kedua pria tampan itu langsung berlari kearah perginya sang gadis pujaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

**At koridor Junior Highschool building**

Baekhyun yang sedang kesal berjalan dengan sangat cepat sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"Baby Baek tunggu kami" Seru dua suara bass yang sangat dikenal oleh Bekhyun membuat gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ya! Baby Baek" Seru dua pria yang kini sudah berada tepat di belakang Baekhyun, salah satu dari mereka mencekal lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memberontak, gadis itu mencoba untuk melepaskan cekalan ditangannya "Lepas Kim Jongin"

"Kau kenapa baby?" Tanya Daehyun lembut, tangannya terangkat, mencoba untuk menyentuh Baekhyun tapi langsung di tepis oleh tangan Baekhyun.

"Baby kau kenapa? Apa kami melakukan kesalahan?" Kini giliran Jongin yang bertanya.

"Jangan baby baby aku. Kalian pikirkan saja sendiri" Jawab Baekhyun ketus "Lepaskan tanganku Kim Jongin"

"Aniya" Seru Jongin

"Sebelum kau mengatakan apa salah kami, kami tak akan melepaskanmu" Ucap Daehyun.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya lalu memutar bola matanya malas "Sudah kubilangkan kalian pikirkan saja sendiri" Katanya masih dengan nada ketus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga tak akan melepaskan tanganku" Ucap Jongin keras kepala.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal "Ck.. kalian itu benar-benar menyebalkan, suka tebar pesona dan suka ingkar janji aku benci kalian"

Daehyun dan Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung 'sebenarnya apa salah mereka?' kurang lebih itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua.

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama diantara mereka bertiga, hingga Deahyun menepuk dahinya cukup keras sampai menimbulkan suara.

"Aku tahu!" Seru Daehyun "Pertama kau marah pasti karena kami lupa membelikan makan siang untukmu tapi kami malah bermain basket dan kedua kau cemburu karena saat kami bermain basket disana akan banyak gadis-gadis yang menjerit heboh, makanya kau bilang kami suka tebar pesona benarkan?" Daehyun tersenyum lebar dengan analisisnya.

Baekhyun merenggut "Iya untuk yang pertama dan tidak untuk yang kedua. Tak ada kata cemburu dalam kamus hidup seorang Lee Baekhyun"

"Ha ha ha akui sajalah baby, kau memang cemburu kalau kami dikerumuni gadis lain, kau takut kami meninggalkanmu dan tidak memperhatikanmu lagi kan" Goda Daehyun.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah "M-mwo? ya! Aku tidak cemburu pada kalian Jung Daehyun pabbo"

"Haha tapi wajahmu mengatakan lain baby Baek" Jongin ikut menggoda Baekhyun hingga wajah gadis itu makin memerah " Kau tak perlu khawatir baby, kami tak akan berpaling pada gadis manapun karena kami hanya mencintai Lee Baekhyun sampai kau dapat memilih diantara kami berdua"

"Ish… sudahlah lepaskan aku! Aku mau kembali ke kelas saja, kalian menyebalkan" Ucapnya menghempaskan cekalan tangan Jongin lalu berlari menuju ruang kelasnya.

.

.

.

**At Taman asrama Orestad School**

**19.00 P.M KST**

Hyukjae sedang duduk termenung dibangku taman itu, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat resah setelah menerima panggilan telepon dari appanya. Sudah hampir 2 tahun appa, eomma dan eonnienya pindah ke London untuk mengurus salah satu cabang restaurant milik appanya, hingga meninggalkan Hyukjae tinggal sendiri di Seoul. Setidaknya itulah alasan yang appanya pakai saat appanya berpamitan pada Hyukjae, namun entah kenapa Hyukjae merasa ada alasanl ain yang menjadi alasan pindahnya appa, eomma dan eonninya.

Tadi sore appanya memberi kabar bahwa appa, eomma dan eonnienya akan kembali ke Seoul dua minggu lagi, Hyukjae senang mendengar kabar itu tentu saja karena ia sangat merindukan keluarganya tapi... entah kenapa ia merasa resah, ia belum siap bertemu kembali dengan kakaknya, ia takut kembali menyakiti perasaan sang kakak.

"Minnie eonni~" Ucapnya lirih sambil mengusap sebuah gambar lukisan wajah sang kakak "Mianhae jeongmal"

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tampan sedang terduduk di salah satu sofa santai yang ada di kamar asramanya sambil membaca buku. Pria itu membaca buku yang merupakan sebuah novel misteri dengan sangat serius, hingga sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuatnya terganggu. Dengan malas ia berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya, membuka pintu itu hingga sesosok pria berkulit sangat putih muncul dari balik pintu itu.

"Annyeong hyung~" Sapa pria itu yang ternyata adalah Cho Sehun adik dari Cho Kyuhyun.

"CK, untuk apa kau kesini eoh?" Tanya sang pemilik kamar dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

"Hey, Calm down Kris hyung" Ucap Sehun "Aku kesini ingin memberikan ini padamu" Ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru pada Kris.

Sang pemilik kamar yang ternyata adalah Kris itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Ini apa?'

"Itu kalung milik si gadis panda itu hyung"

Kris mengernyitkan alisnya "Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Kenapa kau tak langsung saja memberikannya kepada Tao?"

Sehun tersenyum menggoda "Kan sudah aku bilang agar hyung terlihat keren di depan gadis panda itu makanya aku memberikannya pada hyung, anggap saja ini sebagai bantuan yang kuberikan agar kau bisa melakuakn pendekatan dengan gadis panda itu" Ucap Sehun dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"YA! Albino berhenti memanggilnya gadis panda, dia punya nama dan lagi aku sedang tidak melakukan pendekatan dengan Tao, jadi berhenti bicara sembarangan"

"Ha ha ha sudahlah hyung kau tak perlu mengelak aku tahu kau tertarik pada si gadis panda. Sudah ya aku mau kembali ke kamarku dulu, aku mau menelpon baby Xiaolu dulu, bye hyung semoga berhasil kkk" Setelah menggoda Kris, Sehun langsung berjalan pergi kembali kekamarnya dengan kekehan yang membuat Kris naik darah.

"Dasar albino sialan!" Umpat Kris sambil membanting pintu kamarnya.

Kris kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia duduk dipinggir ranjangnya. Pria blasteran itu memutar-muta rkotak beludru yang ada ditangannya, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan membukanya atau tidak? Tapi karena rasa penasarannya pria itupun akhirnya membukanya, ia penasaran memangnya seperti apa bentuk kalung itu sampai-sampai si gadis panda itu tak mau kehilangan kalung ? tunggu kenapa ia malah ikut-ikutan memanggil Tao dengan panggilang gadis panda? ck, ia tertular ke-pabboan si albino ternyata.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka kotak beludru berwarna biru itu, mengambil sebuah benda yang ada didalamnya. Wajahnya tampak shok saat melihat benda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or DELET?**

* * *

><p>Gimana? Masih mau lanjutkah? Kalau masih mau lanjut jangan lupa review ya…. Maaf klo ff nya msh banyak kekurangannya.<p>

Untuk chapter ini aku mau minta review 20 aja dari ratusan orang yang baca aku Cuma minta 20 review aja ko.

Kalo yang review nyampe segitu aku bakal update setiap hari sabtu 2 minggu sekali, tapi klo engga nyampe segitu mungkin chap depannya bakal lebih lama.

Maaf ternyata di chap ini masih belum bisa kasih SiChul moment, mungkin chap depan sama sekalian KiHae momentnya dan moment couple lainnya juga. Disetiap chapter aku pasti bakal selipin Kyuhyuk moment.

Oh iya aku buat FP di facebook, di FP itu bakal aku share foto dan flashback yang nyeritain tentang gimana kisah para cast bisa pacaran. Sebenernya aku udah ngeshare foto cast nya tapi FP nya msh sepi. Kalo kalian mau bisa langsung like FP nya (_**SM fanfiction**_) atau kalo ada yang mau kenal sama aku bisa hubungi aku lewat FB aku namanya : _**Na Ya.**_

Oke segitu aja cuap-cuapnya, see you next chap :-)

Special thanks buat :

**Sutra eea, , guest, Polarise437, Augesteca, peachpetals, novaanchofishy, Wu Zi Rae KTS, zakurafrezee, Huang Lee, MaxMin, OceanBlue030415**

Makasih udah mau nyempetin buat review, makasih juga buat yang udah follow, dan favorite ff ini.

**Don't forget to review again**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Highschool love story

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Main Pairing : KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun Eunhyuk) Slight : YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong), SiChul (Siwon Heechul), SuSoo (Suho Kyungsoo), KrisTao, KiHae, DaeBaekKai

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Frienship

Warning : Genderswitch

Don't like Don't Read

Don't forgot review

* * *

><p><strong>At Canteen<strong>

**Friday, 12 : 30 P.M KST**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa saat istirahat tiba para siswa mencari tempat untuk mengisi perut mereka, salah satunya yaitu kantin sekolah.

Di jam istirahat ini Hyukjae, Heechul, Baekhyun , Jongin, Sehun, Kris dan Daehyun berkumpul di kantin, mereka sibuk mengisi perut mereka yang sejak tadi sudah berbunyi minta diisi. Acara makan siang mereka diisi oleh keributan yang terjadi karena ulah Jongin dan Daehyun yang berebut untuk menyuapi Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kim Jongin, Jung Daehyun tidak bisakah kalian membiarkan aku makan dengan tenang? Aish… jinja" Terdengar pekikan kesal yang berasal dari Baekhyun karena sejak tadi acara makan siangnya terganggu. Sedangkan Jongin dan Daehyun hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Kami hanya ingin menyuapimu baby" Ucap Jongin yang diangguki oleh Daehyun.

"Tapi pada kenyataannya kalian hanya merecoki acara makan siangku bukan menyuapiku, dasar pabbo"

"Arraseo mianhae" Kata Jongin dan Daehyun kompak.

"Kau beruntung Baek ada dua pria yang memperhatikanmu" Goda Heechul

"Ya, jika pria itu seperti Kibum oppa atau Kyuhyun oppa atau Siwon oppa tapi jika pria itu seperti mereka-" Baekhyun menunjuk Jongin dan Daehyun dengan sumpit yang ada ditangannya "Sama saja seperti mendapatkan bencana"

Jongin dan Daehyun mempoutkan bibir mereka sedangkan Kris, Sehun, Heechul dan Hyukjae tertawa mendengar ocehan Baekhyun barusan.

"Yaish… berhenti mempoutkan bibir kalian! Itu menjijikan" Celetuk Kris.

"Diam kau naga jelek" Ucap Jongin dan Daehyun kompak.

"Aigoo~ kalian kompak sekali eoh?" Goda Hyukjae masih sambil terkekeh melihat tingkah Jongin dan Daehyun.

"Tentu saja noona, setelah sekian lama mereka bersama mengejar cinta seorang Lee Baekhyun, aku rasa kini timbul benih-benih cinta diantara mereka. Bukankah ada pepatah mengatakan cinta itu datang karena terbiasa" Timpal Sehun yang membuatnya mendapatkan deathglare dari Jongin dan Daehyun.

"Jangan asal bebicara albino" Ucap Jongin.

"Ish… itu sangat mengerikan, bagaimana mungkin seleraku menurun dari baby Baek yang imut menjadi kkamjong si hitam" Daehyun melontarkan pembelaan yang malah membuatnya dapat pukulan manis dari Jongin.

"Aww… sakit kkamjong" Ringis Daehyun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Rasakan" Balas Jongin Cuek.

"Hahaha" Sontak gelak tawa terdengar.

"Annyeong~ boleh kami bergabung?" Terdengar suara seseorang yang membuat gelak tawa itu terhenti.

"Ah... Kyungie ~ Tao-ah~~ kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Hyukjae, gadis itu menarik tangan Tao untuk duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ng. Kakiku sudah cukup membaik eonni, lagipula aku bosan jika terus-terusan berada di kamar" Tanpa sadar Tao mempoutkan bibirnya saat ia mengingat hari-hari dimana ia tak masuk sekolah.

"Kyoepta~ " Heechul mencubit gemas pipi Tao, hingga gadis yang menjadi korban pencubitan itu meringis.

"Appo eonni" Keluh Tao, tangannya berusaha melepaskan pipinya dari tangan Heechul.

"Lepaskan dia noona kau tak lihat dia kesakitan" Kata Kris.

"Woah… sejak kapan Kris oppa peduli dengan orang lain?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang seolah-olah ia kagum akan sesuatu.

"Sejak ia terpesona pada gadis panda" Celetuk Sehun sambil menyeringai kearah Kris yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh pria blasteran itu.

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah aku tak pernah peduli pada keadaan sekitarku Baek. Dan kau albino, berhenti berbicara sembarangan" Elak Kris.

"Sudahlah jangan dilanjutkan. Oh iya, apa eonni sudah memilih lagu apa yang akan kita tampilkan di festival sekolah nanti?" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk merubah topic pembicaraan.

"Kuperingatkan untuk tidak menampilkan sexy dance lagi" Sehun berbicara dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Haha kau tenang saja Sehun-ah kami tak akan melakukannya lagi, lagipula aku tak mau diamuk oleh hyungmu itu" Ucap Hyukjae.

"Sexy dance? Festival?" Gumam Tao bingung.

"Festival sekolah Tao-ah dank au akan ikut tampil diacara festival itu bersama kami" Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada penolakan" Ucap Heechul cepat sebelum Tao bisa melontarkan protesnya.

"Eonni pemaksa" Cibir Tao dan lagi-lagi ia mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ya itulah aku" Jawab Heechul santai.

.

.

.

**At Lapangan Basket**

**03.00 P.M KST**

**.**

**.**

Kris termenungmenatap kosong kearah lapangan basket yang kini terdapat teman-temannya yang sedang bermain basket. Entah sudah berapa kali pria tampan itu menghela napas panjang. Ingatannya kembali mengulang kejadia beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya saat ia mengembalikan benda itu pada sang pemilik.

'_Benarkah dia adalah Zizi-ku? Tapi kenapa mereka memiliki nama yang berbeda?'_ gumamnya dalam hati

Saat sedang memikirkan itu tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sebuah tepukan dibahunya hingga membuatnya tersadar dari segala lamunan yang sejak tadi bergelayut dipikirannya.

"Hey hyung, kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya Sehun sang pelaku penepukan bahu Kris, pria itu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kris sambil merangkul bahu pria blasteran itu.

"Ck, kau mengganggu saja" Dengus Kris.

"Kkk.. biar kutebak kau pasti sedang memikirkan gadis panda itu kan? Otthe? Apa kau berhasil mendekatinya?"

PLAK

Mendengar ocehan Sehun barusan, Kris dengan suka rela menghadiahkan usapan sayang di kepala pria berkulit pucat itu hingga membuat sang korban mengaduh sakit.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara sembarangan Cho Sehun pabbo"

"Tapi tak usah memukulku juga hyung! Lalu kau melamunkan apa eoh? Zizimu?" Ucap Sehun sedikit sewot.

"Hmmm… bisa dibilang begitu" Jawab Kris kalem.

"Demi tuhan hyung, tak bisakah kau melupakannya? Zizimu itu, bahkan kau tak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Untuk apa kau mempertahankan perasaan yang kau simpan sejak kau kecil itu, cobalah kau buka hatimu untuk cinta yang lain hyung. Kau mau seperti Kibum hyung eoh?"

"Tak semudah itu pabbo! Kau bahkan tahu persis seperti apa rasanya"

Sehun menghela napas "Ya, tapi aku berhasil melepasnya untuk mendapatkan cinta yang lain. Walaupun belum sepenuhnya, setidaknya aku mencoba untuk membiarkan diriku merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai oleh orang lain"

Kris kembali menatap lurus kearah lapangan "Tapi kasusku berbeda Sehun. Jika aku tahu dia sudah memiliki orang lain mungkin aku bisa melepaskannya begitu saja tapi dia.." Kris memberi jeda pada perkataannya "Bahkan aku tak tahu keberadaannya" _'Dan kini aku kembali mendapatkan sebuah harapan baru untuk bisa bersamanya lagi'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

**At Osis Room**

**03.00 P.M KST**

**.**

**.**

Yunho sedang sibuk melihat-lihat beberapa file tentang persiapan festival sekolah yang akan diselenggarakan sebulan lagi.

Pria itu kembali mengembuskan napasnya, ia lelah ditambah lagi kekasih hatinya berada jauh dalam jangkauannya, dia ingin memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang selalu dapat membuat ia nyaman.

_TOK TOK TOK_

_Cklek_

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu ruangan yang kini terbuka "Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Duduklah Hyukkie, Chullie" Ucapnya

"Ada apa oppa memanggil kami kesini?" Tanya Hyukjae sesaat setelah ia duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Apa ini tentang acara festival sekolah?" Tebak Heechul

"Tepat. Aku butuh bantuan kalian"

Heechul dan Hyukjae mengerutkan dahi mereka "Bantuan apa?" Tanya mereka.

"Begini, pada festival tahun ini kami membuat suatu acara baru yaitu acara lelang, dalam acara lelang itu kami akan melelang berbagai macam barang. Dan aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk menyebarkan berita ini pada siswa yang lain, katakana pada mereka jika mereka ingin ikut berpartisipasi dalam lelang tersebut mereka bisa mendaftar pada salah satu anggota osis dan hasil lelang yang kita dapat akan ikut disumbangkan" Jelas Yunho

"Itu mudah" Ucap Heechul sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa kami bantu oppa? Masalah pamphlet bagaimana?" Tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"Ah… soal itu sebenarnya aku sudah meminta Hyuna untuk membuatnya namun hingga saat ini ia belum memperlihatkan hasilnya padaku"

"Kalau begitu biar kami saja yang membuatnya nanti jika sudah selesai kami juga akan membantu untuk menyebarnya. Bukankah acaranya akan di gelar sebulan lagi? Jika pamphlet itu belum disebar bagaimana kita bisa menarik pengunjung untuk datang kesini?" Ucap Heechul

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku takut itu akan merepotkan kalian" Kata Yunho sejujurnya ia sungka untuk meminta bantuan pada dua sahabatnya ini karena biar bagaiamanapun seharusnya itu tugas anggota osis.

"Aniya tak perlu sungkan pada kami oppa" Ucap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian dan gomawo" Kata Yunho

"Cheonma" Ujar Hyukjae dan Heechul bersamaan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Yun, kami mau me-refresh otak kami dulu" Heechul bangkit dari duduknya.

"Biar ku tebak pasti kalian akan berbelanja"

"Tepat"

"Dasar Shopaholic" Cibir Yunho

"Itu naluri seorang wanita tuan Jung" Balas Heechul santai lalu berlalu pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Yunho seorang diri.

"Haaaah…. Aku jadi merindukan Boo Jaejoongie. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Apakah di juga merindukanku?" Monolognya sambil memandangi foto sang keasih yang menjadi wallpaper di handphonenya.

.

.

.

.

**At Koridor Orestad School**

**05.00 P.M KST**

**.**

**.**

Kris baru saja keluar dari lapangan basket indoor yang sejak pulang sekolah tadi ia jadikan tempat bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Ia berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor, berniat untuk kembali ke asrama agar ia dapat membasuh tubuhnya yang lengket karena keringat.

"Kris-shi" Panggil seseorang yang membuat Kris menoleh kearah sumber suara, disana ia melihat gadis yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

"Ada apa Tao?" Tanyanya saat gadis itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Ini untukmu" Gadis itu – Tao- menyerahkan toples kecil pada Kris.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Apa ini?"

"Cokies"

"Kau yang membuatnya?"

Tao mengangguk malu-malu "Ne, tadi saat ada jam pelajaran yang kosong aku meminta bantuan Kyungsoo untuk membuatnya, walaupun bentuknya tak bagus tapi aku rasa rasanya tak seburuk penampilannya. Itu sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena kau sudah sering menolongku. Gomawo Kris-shi" Ucap Tao tulus, memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

Kris terdiam memandang senyuman itu, sungguh bahkan senyuman gadis di depannya ini mirip dengan senyum milik Zizinya. Apakah benar dia adalah Zizinya?

"Kris-shi?" Tao mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kris, gadis itu bingung karena tiba-tiba saja pria didepannya ini terdiam.

"Ah… eum… ne. Kalau begitu aku mau kembali ke asrama dulu, kau mau pergi ke asrama bersama?" Tawar Kris

Wajah Tao memerah "Eum n-ne"

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke asrama bersama meskipun di sepanjang perjalanan menuju asrama tak ada obrolan di antara mereka tapi baik Kris dan Tao menikmati keadaan itu.

.

.

.

.

**At Asrama Wanita**

**07.00 P.M KST**

**.**

**.**

"Wonnie~~ aku tidak mengerti materi yang ini" Tunjuk Heechul pada sebuah soal yang ada di bukunya.

Siwon tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "Chagy, ini kan materi kelas 10. Bagaimana mungkin kau tak mengerti hmm?" Di usaknya rambut panjang Heechul dengan tangan besarnya.

Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya "Saat guru itu menerangkan aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena aku sibuk memikirkanmu"

"Hahaha kau itu benar-benar" Siwon menjepit hidung mancung Heechul dengan gemas "Sini biar oppa jelaskan" Siwon sedikit menarik buku yang ada di hadapan Heechul.

"Mwo? Oppa? Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu Wonnie"

"Tapi sifatku jauh lebih dewasa darimu sayang. Jadi cepat panggil aku oppa, kalau tidak aku tidak akan mengajarimu"

"Yaish... ne. Siwonnie oppa tolong ajari aku ne~~" Heechul mengedip-ngedipkan matanya genit.

Siwon tersenyum hingga memamerkan lesung pipi nya "Baiklah, kalau begitu sini biar oppa ajarkan"

Setelah itu mereka pun terlarut dalam soal-soal yang cukup memusingkan bagi Heechul, kalau saja bukan karena ujian kelulusan yang sebentar lagi akan dilangsungkan bagi murid kelas 12 Heechul pasti sudah mual-mual melihat deretan angka yang tidak ada habisnya itu.

Satu jam berlalu akhirnya Heechul pun memilih untuk menyerah menghadapi soal-soal matematika yang memusingkan itu.

"Wonnie~ aku sudah pusing, belajarnya kita akhiri saja ne. Jebal..." Mohon Heechul sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Siwon yang terduduk di sampingnya.

"Ne ne ne... ayo kita istirahat dulu" Siwon tersenyum lalu mengelus surai lembut kekasihnya itu "Kemari" ia menepuk-nepuk pangkuannya, meminta Heechul untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Heechul yang memang pada dasarnya suka berskinship dengan kekasihnya langsung menuruti permintaan kekasihnya. Gadis itu segera duduk di atas pangkuan sang kekasih dengan posisi punggungnya yang bersender di dada bidang kekasihnya. Sementara Siwon memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Ku dengar tadi kau berbelanja dengan Hyukjae, benarkah?" Tanya Siwon memecah keheningan.

"Ne... aku tadi belanja banyak sekali. Hitung-hitung untuk penyegaran"

"Kau ini, hobby sekali berbelanja" Dikecupnya pipi putih Heechul dengan gemas.

"Naluri wanita Wonnie" Heechul semakin menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan sang kekasih "Oh iya aku hampir lupa. Kau tunggu di sini dulu ne, aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu" Yeoja itu langsung bangkit dari pangkuan Siwon berlari kearah walk in closet yang ada di kamarnya.

Siwon hanya mngernyitkan dahi bingung melihat kekasihnya. 5 menit kemudian Heechul keluar dari walk in closet.

"Otthe? bagus tidak?" Tanya Heechul

Siwon hanya terdiam, memandang pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi tak lama ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _'Aniya aku tidak boleh tergoda'_ batinnya menguatkan.

Ia menarik nafas dalam "Kau... sedang menggodaku ya?" Ia berjalan menghampiri sang kekasih yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aniya... aku hanya sedang bertanya pendapatmu?" Gadis itu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hanya memakai pakaian dalam di depan seorang pria. Apa namanya kalau bukan menggoda hmm?" Siwon memandang kekasihnya dari atas sampai kebawah "Lagipula memang apa pentingnya sih kau harus terlihat bagus dengan pakaian dalammu? Memangnya siapa yang akan melihatnya? Toh itu akan tertutupi pakaianmu kan" Lanjut Siwon.

Heechul hanya tersenyum menyeringai "Tentu saja itu sangat penting. Bisa saja kan tiba-tiba rok ku tertiup angin hingga pakaian dalamku terlihat atau kau tiba-tiba mau menyerangku lalu kau membatalkan niatmu karena melihat pakaian dalamku yang tidak menarik"

"Aku tak akan melakukan itu sebelum kita menikah chagy. Jadi bisakah kau membantuku untuk mewujudkannya? Bagaimanapun juga aku ini lelaki normal yang memiliki batas kontrol yang sangat tipis. Apalagi jika sudah di suguhi pemandangan yang seperti ini" Siwon memegang pundak Heechul lalu mencium bibir sang kekasih dengan lembut "Cepat pakai bajumu sebelum kau sakit karena aku menyerangmu"

"Lakukan saja, ayo buat perut ini menjadi buncit" Tantang Heechul sambil mengelu-elus perut ratanya yang terekspos "Mungkin saja setelah itu kita langsung dinikahkan" Lanjut Heechul

"Jangan mulai chagy, aku masih tetap pada pendirianku. Aku akan menyentuhmu saat kau sudah mutlak menjadi milikku" Siwon memutar tubuh Heechul agar masuk kembali ke dalam walk in closet "Yang legal itu lebih baik sayang~. Sekarang cepat pakai pakaianmu" Ia mendoroh tubuh Heechul agar masuk ke dalam walk in closet setelah itu ia menutup pintunya.

"Haaah sabar Choi Siwon, sebentar lagi" Ucapnya bemonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

**At Hyukjae Room**

**09.00 P.M KST**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan keadaan segar, gadis itu memakai hot pants berwarna hitam dengan kaos oblong yang kebesaran ditubuhnya. Tentu saja kebesaran karena sesungguhnya itu bukanlah baju miliknya, itu baju milik Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa sejak ditinggal Kyuhyun pergi ke Jerman Hyukjae jadi lebih suka memakai pakaian Kyuhyun saat ia tidur.

Gadis itu berjalan kearah ranjang queen size miliknya, merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Di sangat lelah karena menemani Heechul yang shopaholic itu berbelanja. Saat sedang asik bersantai tiba-tiba saja handphonenya bergetar, ia melihat ID call dan di sana terpampang nama kekasihnya, dengan semangat ia mengangkat panggilan telepon itu.

"Yeobseo" Sapanya memulai percakapan dengan sang penelpon.

"Bogoshippo baby" Tanpa menjawab sapaannya sang penelpon itu malah mengungkapkan rasa rindu pada Hyukjae.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum "Nado bogoshippo Kyu~" Ucapnya manja.

"Kau sedang apa hmm?"

"Aku sedang berbaring di ranjangku"

"Kau sudah mau tidur eoh? kudengar tadi kau pergi berbelanja dengan Heechul noona"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Hyukjae kaget.

"Aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan baby"Jawab Kyuhyun kalem.

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan "Kau seperti stalker ku saja"

"Yeah…. Itulah aku"

"Kyu~ kapan kau pulang?"

"Kau mau aku pulang kapan?" Bukannya menawab Kyuhyun malah kembali bertanya pada Hyukjae.

"Aku kan bertanya padamu Kyu~ kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku lagi" Rengek Hyukjae manja.

"Sudahlah jawab saja baby~"

"Aku mau kau pulang sekarang juga! Ah tapi kau pasti tak akan bisa mengabulkannya" Hyukjae mengecilkan volume suaranya diakhir kalimat. Ia tahu keinginannya itu tak akan terkabul karena dari kabar yang ia dapat dari Jaejoong, mereka akan pulang besok.

"Baiklah permintaanmu ku kabulkan"

_CKLEK_

Hyukjae tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka, lampu kamarnya secara otomatis menyala dan tampaklah sosok pria bertubuh tinggi tegap. Itu Kyuhyun kan? Kyuhyun-nya, kekasihnya. Dia tidak salah lihat kan.

"Hai" Sapa pria itu, tersenyum geli dia tahu bahwa kekasihnya masih sangat shok melihatnya "Tidak mau menyambut kepulanganku hmm?" Tawarnya sambil merentangkan tangan.

Hyukjae yang masih terdiam di atas ranjangnya dengan secepat kilat berlari kearah kekasihnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat "Jae eonni bilang kalian pulang besok" gadis itu melesakkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang kekasih, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku tak bisa menunggu sampai besok jik itu untuk bertemu dengan kekasih manisku"

"Ck, gombal" Hyukjae memukul ringan dada Kyuhyun.

"Jadi-" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Mana ciuman empat hariku?"

Seketika wajah Hyukjae merona, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya memandang wajah pria yang sangat dirindukannya. Menatap lekat-lekat mata cokelat yang selalu mampu menghipnotisnya, ia memejamkan matanya pasrah, menyerahkan diriny sepenuhnya dalam dekapan hangat sang kekasih dan membiarkan bibir pria itu menguasai bibirnya.

Sentuhan pertama terasa ringan dan lembut. Sentuhan berikutnya semakin memabukkan, menuntut, dan gerakan lidah mulai ikut bergabung. Seolah ingin membayar waktu yang terlewat tanpa merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain.

Pria itu mengangkat tubuh mungil Hyukjae, mengerti keinginan kekasihnya Hyukjae sedikit melompat, melingkarkan kakinya di sekeliling pinggang Kyuhyun dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria itu erat dan dengan refleks Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang gadisnya, menjaga agar sang terkasih tak terjatuh.

Masih sambil berciuman Kyuhyun berjalan kearah ranjang Hyukjae, setelah dirasa kakinya menyentuh pinggiran ranjang ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuh mereka diatas ranjang queen size milik Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun berguling, menindih tubuh mungil Hyukjae, ia melumat, dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam goa manis sang kekasih seakan-akan tak ada hari esok. Hingga akhirnya pasokan oksigen memaksanya untu menyudahi kegiatan itu. bibir mereka terlepas dengan nafas yang saling memburu, belomba-lomba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Oh ya tuhan. Apa sih yang kau lakukan padaku hingga aku jadi seliar ini?" Gerutu Hyukjae setelah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun tertawa lalu berguling ke samping Hyukjae memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berbaring di sebelah sang kekasih, merengkuh tubuh mungil itu untuk masuk kedalam dekapannya.

"Mungkin kau sudah mulai kecanduan dengan ciumanku" Jawabnya mengedikkan bahunya "Tapi serius, tadi itu adalah ciuman terbarbar yang pernah kita lakukan. Kalau saja aku tak ingat janjiku, mungkin aku sudah memerawanimu sekarang"

Seketika wajah Hyukjae kembali merona "Dasar mesum" Cibirnya, gadis itu semakin meleesakkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya, ia mengeratkan pelukannya, menghirup aroma yang sangat ia rindukan dan selalu menjadi candunya.

"Mala mini aku akan menginap disini"

"Hmm.." Gumam Hyukjae tanda persetujuannya.

"Baby" Panggil Kyuhyun, ia mengendurkan pelukannya untuk memandang wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Eum.." Hyukjae bergumam sebagai jawaban dan ikut menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya.

"Ich yups sie (Aku merindukanmu). Guten nacht (Selamat malam)"

"Nado, jaljayo"

Dan sisa malam itu mereka habiskan dengan berpelukan di atas ranjang, saling berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.**TBC or Delet?**

* * *

><p>Chap 7 datang. Gimana? Masih mau lanjut? maaf klo ada typo. Oh iya aku bakal share spot-spot ff ini di FP kalo ada yang mau tau silahkan lihat di SM fanfiction. Dan niatnya aku mau buat ff lagi adakah yang mau request pair?<p>

Seperti biasa habis baca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya… update tergantung dr jumlah review.

Special thanks to :

Sutra eea, , guest, Polarise437, Augesteca, peachpetals, novaanchofishy, Wu Zi Rae KTS, zakurafrezee, Huang Lee, MaxMin, OceanBlue030415, kiru kirua, uzumaki narusassu, lullube, , jungldy, KrisWuYipanda, lee minji elf, one, nuna, huang zipanda.

makasih juga buat yang udah mau follow dan fav ff ini.

See you next chap ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Highschool love story

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Main Pairing : KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun Eunhyuk) Slight : YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong), SiChul (Siwon Heechul), SuSoo (Suho Kyungsoo), KrisTao, KiHae, DaeBaekKai

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Frienship

Warning : Genderswitch

**Don't like Don't Read**

**Don't forgot review**

* * *

><p><strong>At Male Dorm<strong>

**Saturday, 06.30 A.M KST**

_**Yunho POV**_

Aku menutupi wajahku dengan selimut karena silau matahari yang masuk kedalam kamarku. entah bagaimana aku pun tak tahu kenapa bisa sinar matahari yang menyilaukan itu masuk ke dalam kamarku padahal tadi malam aku sudah menutup rapat jendela kamarku.

"Yunie~ bangun" ah… itu terdengar seperti suara Boojae-ku, saking rindunya aku sampai berhalusinasi mendengar suaranya.

"Yun… ayo bangun!" kali ini aku bahkan bisa merasakan sentuhannya dipunggungku. Tapi tak mungkin Boojae-ku kan, karena dia bilang dia akan berangkat nanti siang.

"Yunnie~" aku merasakan selimut yang menutupi wajahku ditarik-tarik hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuka mataku dan tepat saat mataku terbuka aku dapat melihat sesosok malaikat cantik sedang mengelus lembut pipiku.

"Pasti aku sedang bermimpi" Gumamku lirih, kulihat malaikat cantik itu tersenyum.

"Kau tidak bermimpi Yun" Katanya, ia mencubit pipiku hingga aku mengaduh karena rasa sakit yang menyerang kulit wajahku. Jadi ini bukan mimpi? Aku sedang tak bermimpi kan!

"Kau benar-benar nyata?" Tanyaku memastikan

"Tentu saja" Jawabnya

Grep

Aku langsung menarik tangannya agar ia jatuh dalam dekapanku, dapat kurasakan kehangatan yang selama ini aku rindukan.

"Bogoshipo Boo~" Lirihku tepat di samping telinganya.

"Nado bogoshipo Yunnie~" Katanya dengan nada yang terdengar manis ditelingaku.

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku ditubuh mungilnya, melesakkan hidungku diceruk lehernya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Yun aku tahu kau merindukanku tapi kau akan telat jika ka uterus-terusan memelukku seperti ini"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu aku menatapnya "Wae? Kau tak mau aku peluk?" Tanyaku pura-pura marah. Kulihat wajah kini berubah menjadi panic. Kkk…. Sangat menggemaskan.

"A-ani Yun. Bukan begitu maksudku"

"Ck,sudahlah. Bilang saja kau sudah bosan dengan pelukanku. Arra, aku tak akan memelukmu lagi" Ucapku lalu beranjak dari ranjangku menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku dan tepat sebelum aku berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi aku merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari perutku.

"Yunnie~ jangan marah" Ucapnya dengan suara yang teredam karena kini wajahnya ia lesakkan dipunggungku.

"Lepas aku mau mandi" Kataku dengan nada yang kubuat sedingin mungkin. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuhku.

"Yunnie, aku… hiks…" Kudengar suaranya tercekat, tunggu yang tadi itu isakan kah? Boojae-ku menangis? Aishh… pabbo Yunho!

Aku langsung membalikkan badanku mengahap kearahnya lalu menangkupkan wajahnya dengan tanganku "Uljima Boo~ kenapa kau menangis hmm?" Tanyaku lembut.

"Hiks… habis Yunnie marah padaku hiks.." Jawabnya masih sambil sedikit terisak.

"Uljima sayang~ aku tak marah padamu, yang tadi itu aku hanya bercanda" Kataku sambil menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipinya.

"Mwo? Ish… Yunnie jahat" Ia memukul ringan dadaku lalu mempoukan bibirnya dengan sangat manis.

"Mianhae , sudah jangan menagis, Boojae-ku jelek jika sedang menagis" Godaku lagi.

"Mwo? Ish… menyebalkan!" Pekiknya masih dengan bibir yang terpout lucu.

"Jangan merajuk sayang~ aku kan hanya berbicara fakta karena Boojae-ku akan lebih cantik jika sedang tersenyum"

Kulihat wajahnya langsung memerah setelah mendengar perkataanku barusan. Lucu sekali. Aku mendekatkan wajahku lalu mengecup dahinya.

"Saranghae Boo" Ucapku tepat setelah aku melepaskan kecupanku.

"Nado saranghae Yunnie" Balasanya lalu kami kembali berpelukan. Haaah… aku benar-benar merindukannya.

_**Yunho POV END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**In Other Place (Hyukjae's Room)**

**06.45 A.M KST**

Terlihat dua makhluk berbeda gender tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya diatas ranjang. Sang pria atau yang kita kenal sebagai Cho Kyuhyun mendekap erat tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

Tak lama kedua mata pria itu mengerjap saat sinar matahari yang masuk lewat celah jendela mengusik tidur nyamannya. Dengan perlahan pria itu membuka matanya dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah cantik kekasihnya, ia pun tersenyum.

Pria itu terus memandangi wajah cantik yang ada dihadapannya, mengagumi mahakarya tuhan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Jari-jari panjangnnya terulur menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah itu yang terasa sangat lembut.

"Ngghh.." terdengar suara lenguhan yang berasal dari bibir mungil sang gadis, tak lama kelopak mata itu pun terbuka, menampakkan dua onyx bening yang sangat indah.

"Pagi nae Cheonsa" sapa pria itu, tersenyum memandang lurus kearah gadisnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum "Pagi nae wajangnim. Kupikir semalam aku bermimpi" Ujar gadis itu dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

Pria itu terkekeh "Sepertinya kau memang sangat merindukanku ya?" Godanya

"Ck, percaya diri sekali" Cibir gadis itu, ia bangkit lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di headboard.

Kyuhyun ikut bangkit dan duduk di ranjang tepat disebelah Hyukjae "Mengaku sajalah sayang, buktinya kau sampai memakai kemejaku"

"Aku… ini… mmm.. ah sudahlah tak perlu dibahas"

"Wae kau malu eoh? kkk" Kyuhyun makin menggoda Hyukjae saat ia melihat semburat merah di wajah gadis itu.

"Ish… menyebalkan" Hyukjae memukul lengan Kyuhyun main-main.

"Oh iya, bukankah sebentar lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan festival? Kau ikut berpartisipasi?" Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil kekasihnya untuk di pindahkan ke atas pangkuannya. Kini Hyukjae duduk di atas paha Kyuhyun dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Hmm… aku dan yang lain akan mengisi di acara puncak"

"Tidak ada sexy dance lagi arra?" Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada mengancam.

"Arraseo . Kali ini aku dan yang lain akan membuat girl group"

"Girl group? Kalian akan bernyanyi sambil menari?"

"Ne~"

"Yeah… setidaknya bukan sexy dance. Aku bersumpah jika kalian menampilkan sexy dance lagi, aku pastikan panggung yang sudah di desain oleh anggota osis itu akan kuhancurkan sebelum kalian sempat tampil" Ancam pria itu dengan wajah serius.

"Ya tuhan… tuan Cho kau benar-benar posessif"

"Itulah aku. Dan kau" Kyuhyun menangkup wajah mungil kekasihnya dengan telapak tangannya "Sekali kau terjerat masuk ke dalam kehidupanku sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu"

"Jinja? Bagaimana jika aku menyukai pria lain?" Tanya Hyukjae main-main.

"Maka aku akan menyingkirkan pria itu"

"Bagaimana kalau kau…." Gadis itu menunjuk tepat di dada Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya "tertarik dengan wanita lain?"

"Aku pastikan itu tak akan terjadi " Jawab Kyuhyun mantap, tak ada keraguan dalam perkataannya.

"Baiklah kupegang janjimu"

"Ne, pegang janjiku"

.

.

.

.

**At Kantin, 07.00 A.M**

"Wow coba lihat siapa yang datang!" Seru Sehun saat matanya melihat sosok Kibum yang berjalan kearah meja yang biasa mereka tempati.

"Eh? Kibum-ah~ kupikir kau akan kembali besok" Kata Heechul

"Ada seseorang yang memaksa ingin cepat kembali" Jawab Kibum ambigu.

"Biar kutebak pasti hyung ku yang meminta untuk cepat kembali ke korea" Tebak Sehun yang di jawab dengan anggukan singkat dari Kibum.

"Sepertinya hyung ku memang sudah sangat tergila-gila dengan Hyukjae noona"

_Plak_

"Tak baik membicarakan orang lain dongsaengku SAYANG" Ujar Kyuhyun setelah ia berhasil memberikan elusan sayang di kepala adiknya.

"Sakit hyung" Protes Sehun yang tak digubris oleh Kyuhyun, pria itu lebih memilih untuk langsung duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di meja itu bersama kekasihnya.

Jongin dan Daehyun yang melihat itu pun tertawa "Jangan cemberut seperti itu albino kau terlihat menakutkan" Ujar Jongin meledek Sehun.

"Diam kau hitam"

"Well, bagaimana dengan hasil olimpiadenya?" Tanya Kyungso dengan wajah penasaran.

"Hasilnya…"

"Tentu saja kami menang" Suara itu sukses memotong perkataan Kyuhyun, semua yang ada disana menoleh ke sumber suara dan terlihat Jaejoong yang berjalan bersama Yunho.

"Kita harus merayakannya kan!" Seru Baekhyun penuh semangat.

"Tentu, tapi tidak malam ini" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Wae?"

"Karena malam ini aku ada acara makan malam bersama keluargaku dan calon istriku"

"Jadi Hyukjae akan diperkenalkan dengan calon mertuanya eoh?" Goda Donghae

"Good luck eonni" Timpal Tao yang makin membuat wajah Hyukjae merona merah.

"Bukan hanya Hyukjae noona tapi Luhannie juga akan kuajak kerumah malam ini" Celetuk Sehun yang langsung mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari Luhan.

"Wah wah sepertinya malam ini kita harus membantu Hyukjae dan Luhan mempersiapkan diri" Goda Jaejoong yang makin membuat Hyukjae dan Luhan salting dan yang lain pun tertawa melihat tingkah lucu kedua gadis cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

_**SKIP TIME**_

**At Hyukjae Room**

**06.00 P.M**

Hyukjae dan Luhan sedang sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi keacara makan malam dengan keluarga kekasih mereka, walau mereka sudah cukup dekat dengan Mr & Mrs Cho namun tetap saja rasa gugup hinggap di hati kedua gadis itu.

"Berhenti berkaca, percayalah kalian terlihat cantik" Ucap Heechul yang sejak tadi melihat Hyukjae dan Luhan yang tak henti-hentinya berkaca.

"Benar eonni~ kalian sudah terlihat cantik, sangat cantik malah" Tao ikut memberi pendapatnya.

"Tapi kami gugup"

"Untuk apa kalian gugup? Kalian sudah sangat mengenal orangtua Kyuhyun dan Sehun" Kini Jaejoong yang berbicara menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Iya tapi-"

"Tak perlu gugup, kalian hanya perlu menjadi diri kalian sendiri dan bertingkah sewajarnya di hadapan calon mertua kalian" Perkataan Donghae barusan malah makin membuat Hyukjae dan Luhan gugup, mereka gugup karena mendengar kata calon mertua.

"Donghae eonni benar, aku yakin Mr Cho dan Mrs Cho pasti akan menyukai kalian. Tidak seperti aku" Kata Kyungso dengan senyum pahit yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Aku yakin Kyung suatu hari nanti ibu Suho oppa pasti akan bisa merimamu" Baekhyun memberikan semangat untuk Kyungso.

"Baekhyun benar, kau adalah gadis yang baik suatu hari nanti ibu Suho pasti akan menerimamu sama seperti saat ia menerimaku dulu" Luhan mengelup lembut punggung Kyungso.

"Kyungso yang kukenal adalah seorang gadis yang kuat, pantang menyerah dan ceria. Jadi sekarang tunjukkan senyummu" Hyukjae ikut menghibur Kyungso.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir kami pasti akan membantumu agar ibu Suho bisa menerimamu"

"Terima kasih" Ujar Kyungso dengan senyum haru yang terlukis diwajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

**At Taman**

**07.30 P.M**

Setelah selesai membantu Luhan dan Hyukjae disinilah Donghae, di taman yang terletak di belakang asrama tempat dimana ia dapat melihat pemandangan indah di malam hari.

"Jadi ini bukan hanya tempat favorite ku mulai sekarang" Suara bass seseorang membuat Donghae menoleh ke sumber suara, disana ia melihat Kibum yang berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya.

Lihat bagaimana tampannya pria itu, Donghae mengakuinya, mengakui bahwa pria yang ada dihadapannya ini memanglah tampan dan sejujurnya ia mulai tertarik dengan pria tersebut namun mengingat bahwa sang pria sudah memiliki pujaan hati meskipun itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sama seperti perasaan yang ia rasakan kan.

Donghae tersenyum "Tempat ini terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. Mau bergabung?"

"Tentu" Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Donghae, duduk di sebelah gadis itu. sempat terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

"Apakah menyakitkan?" Tanya Donghae ambigu tanpa memandang Kibum.

Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya "Apa?"

"Saat kau melihat orang yang kau cintai bersama pria lain"

"Menurutmu?" Bukannya menjawab Kibum malah kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, pandangannya lurus menghadap langit yang berhiaskan bintang.

"Pasti sakit. Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan? Tidakkah kau ingin terbebas dari rasa sakit itu?" Donghae kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaan beruntun, gadis itu memandang kearah Kibum sesaat sebelum ia kembali memandang langit hitam yang bertaburkan berlian yang berkelap-kelip.

"Hanya mengabaikan rasa sakit itu. Aku ingin tapi sulit rasanya untuk terbebas dari sosoknya"

"Bukan sulit. Kurasa kau hanya belum berusaha dan kau tak mau melepas sosoknya dari pikiranmu"

Kibum menoleh memandang wajah Donghae yang masih serius memandang kearah langit, pria itu tersenyum tipis "Mungkin kau benar"

.

.

.

.

Tao sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor asrama ditangannya terdapat sebuah buku novel yang bernuansa percintaan. Gadis itu terlalu serius membaca tak memerhatikan sekitarnya hingga-

_Bruk_

Gadis itu terjatuh dengan bokongnya yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai yang keras.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya sebuah suara yang sepertinya familiar di telingan Tao, ia mendongakkan kepalanya memandang sosok yang kini sedang mengulurkan tangannya kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or End?**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya aku bsa publish juga FF ini. Adakah yang masih pengen tau kelanjutan ceritanya? Atau udah pada lupa saking lamanya ga update.<p>

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya dikarenakan aku yang UAS selama 2 minggu dan tugas yang numpuk aku jadi ga sempet nuat ngetik.

Aku punya ff baru kalian bisa cek ff nya kalo responnya bagus aku bakal lanjut tapi kalo responnya ga bagus ya ga dilanjut hehe…

Dan untuk semua yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya aku ngucapin makasih banget dan jangan lupa review lagi ya….

See you next chap


	10. Chapter 10

_**Preview**_

_Tao sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor asrama ditangannya terdapat sebuah buku novel yang bernuansa percintaan. Gadis itu terlalu serius membaca tak memerhatikan sekitarnya hingga-_

_Bruk_

_Gadis itu terjatuh dengan bokongnya yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai yang keras._

"_Gwenchana?" Tanya sebuah suara yang sepertinya familiar di telingan Tao, ia mendongakkan kepalanya memandang sosok yang kini sedang mengulurkan tangannya kepadanya._

_._

_._

Title : Highschool love story

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Main Pairing : KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun Eunhyuk) Slight : YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong), SiChul (Siwon Heechul), SuSoo (Suho Kyungsoo), KrisTao, KiHae, DaeBaekKai

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Frienship

Warning : Genderswitch

**Don't like Don't Read**

**Don't forgot review**

* * *

><p>Tao menerima uluran tangan lelaki yang ada didepannya "Gwenchana, Jongin. Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanyanya setelah ia kembali berdiri.<p>

"Aku ingin ke kamar baby Baek-ku tadi ia menyuruhku untuk datang ke kamarnya, mungkin ia mau mengajakku berkencan" Jawab Jongin narsis.

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya "Tapi ini kan asrama wanita bukankah pria dilarang untuk masuk ke asrama wanita?"

"Memang. Tapi ada pengecualian untuk kami" Jawab Jongin cuek

Tao bersidekap "Itu terdengar tidak adil. Tidak adakah yang memprotes?"

"Ini perintah dari si Cho, siapa yang berani memprotes" Pria itu nmengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum miring "Ah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu dan kusarankan kau untuk lebih berhati-hati saat berjalan, tadi kau beruntung karna aku yang kau tabrak bagaiama kalau pilar? Aku kan tak mau kehilangan teman panda yang langka sepertimu kkk"

Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Tao yang menahan amarahnya.

"YAK, Kim Jongin! Aku bukan panda. Dasar hitam PABBO!"

.

.

.

.

**At Coex Mall**

**08.00 P.M**

Coex Mall adalah salah satu mall terbesar di Korea Selatan, mall ini berada di distrik malam hari seperti ini mall ini memang akan ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang berkatung tebal yang ingin berburu pakaian-pakaian dari brand ternama.

Seperti Heechul dan Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan lincahnya keluar masuk dari took satu ke took lainnya sedangkan Siwon dan Jongin hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kedua gadis cantik itu dengan tangan yang dipenuhi oleh tas belanjaan.

"Baby Baek~ bisakah kita beristirahat dulu? Kau sudah hampir mengelilingi seisi mall ini sayang" Keluh Jongin yang merasa kelelahan akibat berjalan sambil membawa barang belanjaan milik Baekhyun.

"Apa yang dikatakan Jongin benar sayang, lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu. Bukankah kau belum makan malam" Siwon yang merasakan hal yang sama dengan Jongin ikut membantu membujuk kekasihnya agar mau beristirahat.

Heechul memandang kearah Siwon dan Jongin yang tampak kelelahan "Wonnie lelah?" Tanyanya.

"Jongin juga?" Kini giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya.

Dengan kompak Siwon dan Jongin mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita istirahat dulu. Ayo Baek kita cari café" Heechul menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan dua pria menyedihkan di belakangnya.

"Hyung ingatkan aku untuk tak menyatukan Heechul noona dan Baekhyun saat berbelanja" Ujar Jongin.

"Kau benar Jongin mereka sangat menyeramkan, hampir saja mereka membeli seisi mall ini" Sahut Siwon, pria itu menghembuskan nafas lelah "Sebenarnya aku tak mempermasalahkan jika mereka ingin membeli seisi mall ini kalau saja bukan kita yang membawa belanjaan ini"

"Wonnie cepatlah kau bilang kau ingin makan" Terdengar teriakan Heechul yang kini sudah berada jauh di depan.

"Kau Juga Jongin katanya kau mau istirahat" Kali ini suara cempreng Baekhyun yang terdengar.

"Ne baby/sayang" Sahut Siwon dan Jongin bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

**At Taman**

Tao duduk disalah satu bangku taman dengan gugup, sesekali ia melirik ke arah pria blasteran yang duduk disebelahnya.

Tadi saatTao akan masuk ke kamar tiba-tiba saja Kris muncul pria itu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin berbicara dengan Tao namun hingga 30 menit berlalu yang mereka lewati dengan keheningan, pria itu masih saja bungkam.

"Ehem.." Tao berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana canggung yang menyelimuti mereka " Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Ah… itu.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" Kata Kris

"Tanyakan saja"

Kris mengusap tengkuknya "Apa sebelumnya kau pernah tinggal di china? " Tanyanya.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya "Ne.. aku pernah tinggal di China pada saat aku masih kecil" Jawabnya.

"Di Guangzhou?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Ada perasaan lega yang entah kenapa hinggap dihati Kris. Ia lega karena ternyata dugaannya benar walau masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya tapi setidaknya fakta ini sudah bisa membuatnya bahagia.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalmu" Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah?" Ujar Tao terkejut "Tapi kenapa aku tak ingat?"

Kris menggedikkan bahunya "Yeah… terkadang ada beberapa orang yang tak bisa mengingat kehidupan masa kecilnya"

Meski gadis ini tak mengingatnya, setidaknya hari ini ia bisa kembali melihat sosok itu, sosok yang sudah bertahun-tahun memenuhi pikirannya. Bahagia? Tentu saja, tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**At Han River**

Seperti pasangan yang lainnya untyk menghabiskan malam di akhir pecan ini Kyungsoo dan Suho pergi berjalan-jalan. Tempat yang mereka pilih adalah sungai Han karena Kyungsoo ingin menyaksikan pesta kembang api yang diadakan di tepian sungai Han sambil memandangi air mancur yang berwarna-warni.

Pasangan ini duduk di sebuah bangku yang memang tersedia di tempat itu dengan posisi Suho yang merangkul bahu Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo bersandar di dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Apa kau haus Kyungie?" Suho bertanya pada kekasih mungilnya, sesekali ia menciumi pucuk kepala gadisnya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, masih sambil bersandar di dada bidang Suho dengan tangan yang memeluk erat pinggang pria itu Kyungsoo memandang sekelilingnya. Ramai. Banyak pasangan yang juga memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya untuk datang kesini.

"Oppa" Panggil Kyungsoo pandangannya lurus menatap kearah sungai Han.

"Hmm" Gumam Suho sebagai jawaban.

"Apa suatu saat nanti aku bisa seperti Hyukjae eonni dan luhan eonni? atau seperti Jae eonni yang tetap diterima oleh keluarga Yunho oppa meski ia bukan berasal dari keluarga yang berada" Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sendu saat mengatakan hal itu.

Suho tersenyum miris saat mendengar perkataan sang kekasih, sejujurnya ia pun tak tahu kenapa ibunya tak menyukai Kyungsoo padahal ibunya bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menilai orang lain dari status sosialnya.

Dengan lembut pria itu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo "Suatu saat nanti aku yakin eomma pasti akan merestui kita, kau gadis yang baik baby tak sulit untuk menyayangimu. Sampai saat itu tiba maukah kau bersabar dan berjuang bersamaku?" Ujarnya lembut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia mendongak memandang sang terkasih "Tentu, asalkan oppa berjanji akan tetap mempertahankanku sampai akhir"

"Pasti baby soo" Suho tersenyum , membelai pipi lembut Kyungsoo, ia mengecup dahi gadis itu dengan lembut "Nah… sekarang kita lupakan dulu masalah kita. Bukankah kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang, hmm?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Ne" Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo berharap sangat berharap suatu saat nanti keinginannya bisa terwujud, keinginan sederhana agar ia bisa tetap bersama Suho tanpa harus menyembunyikannya dari ibu Suho.

.

.

.

.

**At Restaurant**

Disalah satu ruang VIP restaurant mewah yang terletak di distrik Gangnam itu terdapat keluarga Cho yang tengah menikmati hidangan khas mediteranian yang disajikan oleh pelayan di atas meja besar. Acara makan malam mereka berjalan dengan hikmat, sesekali terdengar obrolan-obrolan ringan yang mengundang tawa.

"Sungjong-ah berapa usia kehamilanmu sekarang?" Tanya _Jungsoo/ Leeteuk_ pada seorang wanita cantik yang memakan gaun berwarna hitam dengan desain longgar di bagian pinggangnya, ia adalah istri dari si sulung Cho Myungsoo kakak dari Kyuhyun dan Sehun.

Sungjong tersenyum, tangannya mengelus perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar "Sudah empat bulan eomma"

"Apa kau tak berniat untuk mengambil cuti kerja? Eomma khawatir kau akan kelelahan"

"Benar noona, jika kau memang ingin cuti aku bisa meminta pada Jongki hyung untuk menghandel perusahaan" Sahut Kyuhyun

"Tak perlu, eomma tenang saja aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula jika aku cuti nanti pasti akan sangat membosankan ditinggal oleh suamiku yang workaholic"

"Sesekali luangkanlah waktu untuk istrimu Myungsoo-ah, saat sedang hamil muda seperti ini istrimu butuh perhatian extra" Tuan Cho _Han geng_ menasehati anak sulungnya.

Myungsoo mengangguk paham "Aku juga ingin appa tapi perusahaan tak membiarkanku untuk bersantai"

Sungjong mengerucutkan bibirnya "Benarkan. Dokumen itu memang lebih penting dan menarik dari pada aku" Cibirnya.

Sehun meringis melihat Sungjong yang tengah merajuk "Err… noona berhentilah merajuk kau terlihat menyeramkan" Katanya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Sehun mencubit paha Sehun hingga membuat Pria albino itu meringis.

Sungjong memelototkan matanya "Mwo? Kau-"

Myungsoo yang melihat gelagat tak mengenakan langsung mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya sebelum sang istri mengamuk dengan tidak elitnya.

"Sudahlah sayang tak perlu mendengarkan perkataan magnae gila itu. bagiku kau yang sedang merajuk sangat terlihat imut"

"Ewh… Cheese" Desis Kyuhyun.

"Seperti kau tidak saja. Aku yakin kau lebih Cheese dariku. Benarkan Hyukkie-ah"

Hyukjae yang mendapat pertanyaan tmendadak itu tersedak makanannya, dengan sigap Kyuhyun memberikan minuman untuk gadis itu.

"Pelan-pelan sayang" Ujarnya sambil mengelus punggung Hyukjae, gadis itu mengenakan gaun berwarna peach dengan bagian atas yang pas dengan tubuhnya sedangkan bagian bawah mengembang hingga sebatas lutut.

"Ehm… i-itu…" Jawab Hyukjae gugup.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie tak perlu kau jawab pun kami semua sudah tahu" Kata Sungjong "Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sungjong barusan pipi Hyukjae langsung merona, gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya demi menutupi rona di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah noona jangan menggoda kekasihku. Aku pasti akan menikahinya secepatnya" Kata Kyuhyun mantap.

Lagi. Rona di pipi Hyukjae makin betambah merah seperti buah strawberry kesukaannya.

"Memangnya kapan eomma bilang bahwa eomma merestuimu untuk menikah dengan Hyukjae?"

DEG

Bagai tersambar petir tubuh Hyukjae langsung menegang setelah ia mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Nyonya Cho itu.

"Kau juga Sehunnie… eomma tak pernah bilang kalau eomma mengizinkanmu untuk berpacaran"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or End**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 datang! Sejujurnya aku ragu buat lanjutin ff ini, melihat respon dari readers yang makin menurun dari chapter sebelumnya.<strong>

**Buat yang silent readers tolong banget berikan respon kalian dengan meriview, meriview kan ga harus punya akun. Kalian bisa review tanpa harus log in.**

**Buat yang udah review, follow dan favorite FF ini aku ucapin makasih banget setidaknya kalian udah mau menghargai hasil karya aku. Dan jangan lupa review lagi ya~~**

**Oh iya aku mau minta maaf soalnya aku ga bisa bales review kalian satu persatu… Buat yg nanya ff love story jujur aku lupa sama jalan ceritanya tp nanti aku usahaain buat lanjut ff itu.**

**Dan ada yang bilang kalo ff ini membosankan. Maaf kalo percakapan yang aku buat membosankan dan aku bakal usahain untuk memperbaikinya.**

**Akhir kata see you next chap ( kalo masih ada yang minat)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Priview**_

"_Memangnya kapan eomma bilang bahwa eomma merestuimu untuk menikah dengan Hyukjae?"_

_DEG_

_Bagai tersambar petir tubuh Hyukjae langsung menegang setelah ia mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Nyonya Cho itu._

"_Kau juga Sehunnie… eomma tak pernah bilang kalau eomma mengizinkanmu untuk berpacaran"_

_._

_._

Title : Highschool love story

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Main Pairing : KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun Eunhyuk) Slight : YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong), SiChul (Siwon Heechul), SuSoo (Suho Kyungsoo), KrisTao, KiHae, DaeBaekKai

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Frienship

Warning : Genderswitch

**Don't like Don't Read**

**Don't forgot review**

* * *

><p><strong>At Practic room, Orestad School<strong>

**Sunday, 08.00 A.M**

Minggu pagi yang cerah ini Hyukjae dan yang lainnya memutuskan memulai latihan untuk mempersiapkan penampilan mereka di festival sekolah yang akan diadakan 3 minggu lagi. Ketujuh gadis cantik itu –minus Kyungsoo- kini tengan duduk melingkar, mendiskusikan lagu yang akan mereka bawakan.

Kyungsoo tak bisa ikut karena ia pergi ke Incheon untuk mengunjungi ibunya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bawakan lagu milik Apink yang berjudul Nonono?"

Tao yang kini menelungkupkan tubuhnya diatas lantai kayu di ruang latihan itu mengutarakan usulannya.

"Aniya, aku tak mau menggoyang-goyangkan bokongku seperti itu" Tolak Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang bersidekap di depan dadanya dan kepala yang menggeleng-geleng imut.

"Lagu milik Sistar yang berjudul-"

Sebelum Donghae menyelesaikan perkataannya Hyukjae langsung memotongnya

"Apapun. Jangan menyanyikan lagu Sistar mereka mengusung konsep sexy bisa habis aku oleh Kyuhyun"

Dan pernyataan Hyukjae barusan di angguki oleh Heechul, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Jaejoong. Sepertinya mereka takut dengan ancaman dari kekasih mereka soal sexy dance atau apalah itu yang berhubungan dengan konsep sexy.

"Ah… bagaimana kalau Happiness milik Red Velvet? Aku sedang suka lagu itu" Kali ini Baekhyun yang menyampaikan usulannya.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau menari yang terlalu energic seperti itu nanti aku berkeringat" Sanggah Heechul yang membuahkan pout di bibir mungil milik Baekhyun.

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau MrMr milik SNSD? Aku rasa tariannya tidak terlalu menguras tenaga kecuali bagian break dancenya" Luhan mencoba memberikan solusi dan kali ini tak ada yang keberatan dengan ide Luhan.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan kita akan menyanyikan lagu MrMr di acara festival sekolah nanti" Kata Heechul.

"Ah… ngomong-ngomong soal Festival aku jadi ingat perkataan Jongin tadi malam" Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya.

Heechul menoleh kearah Baekhyun "Memangnya semalam kkamjong mengatakan apa padamu? Menyatakan cinta? Itu sudah biasa Baek" Tanya gadis itu ingin tahu.

"Ani. Semalam setelah kita pulang dari acara berbelanja kita, Jongin memintaku untuk mengambil keputusan. Diantara dia dan Daehyun siapa yang aku pilih" Jawab Baekhyun lesu, sejujurnya gadis mungil itu masih belum tahu mana yang harus ia pilih, Daehyun atau Jongin? keduanya punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar perkataan adiknya "Itu wajar Baek, kau menggantungkan mereka selama setahun"

"Tapi aku kan masih bingung eonni. aku masih harus berpikir. Aku tak mau salah pilih yang akhirnya membuatku menyesal keesokan harinya" Baekhyun mengutarakan pembelaan dirinya.

Hyukjae tersenyum , gadis itu mengusap lembut surai milik Baekhyun "Dalam masalah cinta kau tak perlu berpikir, Baek. Cukup gunakan hatimu, ikuti kata hatimu diantara kedua pria itu siapa yang kau inginkan dan yang pasti yang terbaik untukmu"

"Benar kata Hyukkie. Tak perlu banyak berpikir cukup ikuti hati kecilmu dan kau akan langsung mendapatkan jawabannya" Jaejoong ikut menimpali perkataan Hyukjae.

"Gomawo atas nasihatnya eonni" Baekhyun menampakan senyum tulusnya setidaknya setelah bercerita seperti ini cukup mengurangi beban fikirannya.

Donghae tersenyum melihat interaksi teman-temannya, ia merasa beruntung bisa berteman dengan orang-orang baik seperti mereka. saling mendukung dan menguatkan serta menasehati, sungguh persahabatan yang indah. namun wajahnya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi horor saat ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu. Heechul eonni semalam kau… berbelanja lagi? Bukankah kemarin lusa kau sudah berbelanja dengan Hyukjae?"

"Yap" Heechul mengangguk tanpa beban "Wae?"

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat respon Heechul yang seakan tanpa beban "Bukankah itu pemborosan"

Heechul terkekeh pelan "Tidak, jika semua belanjaanmu bukan kau yang membayarnya"

"Maksud eonni?" Tanya Tao bingung, kini gadis itu memilih untuk duduk merasa sedikit tertarik dengan perbincangan yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya.

"Mereka itu pria kaya, meski aku memborong seisi mall uang mereka tak akan habis" Jawab Heechul enteng, gadis itu menjawab dengan wajah tanpa dosanya tak memperdulikan wajah Donghae yang menatap tak percaya pada ucapan Heechul, sekaya itukah pria-pria itu?

"Jinja? Tapi tetap saja itu kan bukan uang mereka tetapi uang orangtua mereka. Memangnya orangtua mereka tidak ada yang memprotes?"

"Sebenarnya secara tak langsung itu memang uang milik mereka karena tiap akhir pekan seperti sekarang ini mereka akan bekerja membantu perusahaan milik orangtua mereka. Bisa dibilang kartu credit mereka itu adalah upah untuk mereka" Jelas Jaejoong

"Mereka bekerja?" Tanya Tao

"Yap. Tidak sepenuhnya memegang kendali hanya membantu. Tapi lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun oppa, ia sepenuhnya memegang kendali di perusahaannya" Jawab Luhan sambil memakan snack yang ia bawa.

"Perusahaannya? Kyuhyun… memiliki perusahaan sendiri?" Donghae nampak semakin terkejut, yang benar saja mereka itu masih anak SMA bagaimana bisa mereka mengendalikan sebuah perusahaan?

"Iya, tapi saat ini yang menjalankan sebagai pemimpin kakak iparnya walau segala keputusan yang diambil tetap harus mendapatkan persetujuan dari Kyuhyun" Jawab Hyukjae

"Woah… kurasa masa depanmu akan sangat terjamin eonni" Goda Tao membuat pipi Hyukjae bersemu merah.

"Ngomong-ngomong masa depan, bagaimana acara makan malam kalian dengan keluarga Cho? Apakah berjalan dengan lancar?" Akhirnya Baekhyun ingat kalau ia belum mendengar cerita tentang pertemuan keluarga Cho dengan dua orang calon menantunya itu.

"Ah.. itu"

.

.

_**Flasback**_

"_Memangnya kapan eomma bilang bahwa eomma merestuimu untuk menikah dengan Hyukjae?"_

_DEG_

_Bagai tersambar petir tubuh Hyukjae langsung menegang setelah ia mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Nyonya Cho itu._

"_Kau juga Sehunnie… eomma tak pernah bilang kalau eomma mengizinkanmu untuk berpacaran"_

"_Maksud eomma?" Tanya Sehun, dahinya berkerut menandakan kebingungan yang melandanya akan sikap sang eomma._

"_Eomma tak bisa merestui hubungan kalian" Jawab Leeteuk dengan santai tak memperdulikan raut wajah Hyukjae dan Luhan yan sudah pucat pasi sedangkan raut keterkejutan terpasang di wajah Kyuhyun, Sehun, Sungjong, Myungso dan Han geng._

"_Tapi kenapa yeobo?" Tanya Hangeng dengan lembut_

"_Jika eomma tak memiliki alasan yang cukup masuk akal aku tak akan menerimanya" Kata Kyuhyun tegas ia genggam tangan gadisnya yang mulai dingin karena gugup._

"_Aku tentu memiliki alasan yang logis Kyuhyunnie. Kalian masih belum cukup umur untuk menikah, eomma tak akan membiarkanmu menikah sebelum kau mendapatkan gelar master. Apalagi Sehunnie dia bahkan belum lulus junior highschool. Bagaimana… alasan eomma cukup logiskan?" Katanya dengan senyum yang menghias diwajahnya._

_Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya "Ya tuhan eomma aku pikir eomma benar-benar tak akan merestui hubungan kami"_

_Leeteuk terkekeh geli "Kkk mana bisa eomma tak merestui kalian, jika calon menantu eomma seperti dua gadis yang ada di hadapan eomma ini. Kalian terlalu berlebihan menanggapi gurauanku" nyonya Cho mengibas-ngibas tangannya sambil berusaha meredam tawanya karena melihat ekspresi tegang yang nampak diwajah suami dan anak-anaknya._

"_Eomma membuat Hyukkie-ku gugup hingga tangannya dingin seperti ini" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae._

_Leeteuk menghentikan tawanya "Benarkah? Ah… kalau begitu maafkan eomma ne" wanita itu mengelus kepala Hyukjae dan Luhan bergantian sambil tersenyum memamerkan senyum angelic nya._

"_N-ne ahjuma" Jawab Hyukjae dan Luhan bersamaan._

"_No no no. kalian harus belajar memanggilku eomma, bukankah beberapa tahun lagi kalian akan menjadi menantuku hm?"Goda Leeteuk yang membuat pipi kedua gadis cantik di hadapannya merona merah seperti kepiting rebus._

"_Aigo kyeopta"_

_**Flasback Off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jadi nyonya Cho mengerjai kalian?" Heechul tertawa saat mendengar cerita Luhan, haah dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah pucat Luhan dan Hyukjae pada saat itu.

"Ne. Kau tau eonni aku bahkan sudah sangat takut saat mendengar beliau tak merestui hubungan kami, tapi syukurlah itu hanya candaan" Luhan tersenyum menampilkan senyum cantiknya.

"Aku juga sudah sangat takut, kupikir aku akan bernasib sama seperti Kyungsoo" Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas lega namun ia berucap lirih saat ia menyebut nama Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran dengan masalah Kyungsoo, kenapa ibu Suho tak merestui hungungan Kyungsoo dengan anaknya? Berarti selama ini mereka backstreet?" Tao bertanya dengan wajah penasaran yang terlihat imut karena mata panda dan gestur tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya "Bisa dibilang begitu. Ibu Suho itu selalu menganggap Kyungsoo tak pantas untuk Suho dan ia juga menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai wanita perusak hubungan orang"

"Apa karna Kyungsoo bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya? Dan... Kyungsoo merebut Suho dari kekasihnya?" Tanya Donghae tak yakin dengan ucapannya, meski baru mengenal Kyungsoo tapi ia yakin gadis bermata bulat itu adalah wanita baik-baik.

Mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, Jaejoong mengambil inisiatif untuk menjawabnya "Ya untuk pertanyaan pertama dan tidak untuk pertanyaan kedua. Untuk lebih jelasnya aku rasa Luhan lebih tau kebenarannya"

Semua mata memandang kearah Luhan, gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat raut penasaran yang terpancar dari wajah Donghae dan Tao.

"Sebelumnya aku dan Suho pernah menjalin hubungan, hubungan itu berjalan cukup lama bahkan keluarga kami sudah saling mengenal dan cukup dekat. Hingga suatu hari aku mulai merasakan perubahan pada sikap Suho, aku pun menyelidikinya sampai aku menemukan fakta bahwa Suho menyukai siswa baru-" Luhan sedikit menjeda perkataannya, ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkannya "Dan siswa baru itu adalah Kyungsoo"

Melihat wajah kakaknya yang berubah sendu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita sang kakak.

"Setelah itu hubungan Luhan Eonni dan Suho oppa kandas namun ibu Suho oppa tak bisa menerima itu karna beliau sudah sangat menyayangi Luhan eonni layaknya anaknya sendiri"

Luhan yang tak mau terjadi kesalah pahaman akhirnya kembali menjelaskan "Sebenarnya hubungan kami kandas bukan karna Kyungsoo tapi karna aku, aku yang tak bisa mempertahankan kekasihku. Aku sudah mencoba menjelaskan pada ibu Suho bahwa kami sudah tidak saling cocok namun ia tak percaya dengan perkataanku, dia tetap besikukuh bahwa aku lebih pantas untuk Suho daripada Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

.

**At Incheon, 10.00 A.M**

"Eomma ~ aku pulang~" Terdengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang kini berada di ambang pintu.

Tak lama seorang wanita paruh baya datang menghampiri gadis mungil itu.

"Eoh? anak eomma akhirnya pulang juga" Ryeowook -nama wanita paruh baya itu itu- memeluk Kyungsoo -sang gadis mungil- "Eomma merindukanmu sayang"

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan sang eomma dengan erat "Aku juga merindukan eommaku yang cantik"

wanita paruh baya itu membimbing Kyungsoo untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang terdapat di ruang santai.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu hm?"

"Seperti itulah eomma, oh iya saat festival nanti eomma datang kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap. pasalnya sang eomma jarang sekali bisa hadir diacara yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolahnya karena eommanya sibuk bekerja.

"Hmm… bagaimana ya?" Ryeowook memasang wajah berfikirnya.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya "Ayolah... eomma harus datang yah.. yah.. please" rengeknya manja.

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut, wanita itu mengelus surai panjang anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang "Tentu saja sayang~ apapun untuk anakku tersayang"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban sang eomma "Gomawo eomma, kau memang yang terbaik" Dan Kyungsoo kembali memeluk eommanya.

"Eomma sebenarnya aku kesini bukan hanya ingin bertemu eomma tapi aku juga ingin bertemu appa"

Ryeowook melonggarkan pelukannya lalu memandamg wajah cantik anaknya.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan appamu?" Tanya wanita itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk imut "Mhmm.. eomma mau kan mengatarku?" Tanyanya memasang jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Tentu saja sayang. Ayo kita ketempat appamu!" Ajak wanita paruh baya itu, ia menggandeng tangan anaknya untuk keluar dari rumah mereka menuju ke tempat ayah Kyungsoo berada.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Ibu dan anak itu kini berada disebuah area sepi dimana hanya terdapat gundukan-gundukan tanah yang berjejer dengan rapih. Mereka berjalan kearah salah satu gundukan tanah yang terukir nama 'Kim Joongwon' diatas marmernya.

"Lama tak bertemu appa. Maafkan kyungie karna Kyungie baru bisa mengunjungi appa sekarang" Kyunsoo berjongkok lalu mengelus batu marmer yang terukir nama sang ayah.

Gadis itu meletakan rangkaian bunga yang ia bawa kemudian ia mulai menceritakan kehidupannya pada sang ayah.

"Appa tahu tidak aku bersekolah di Orestad School seperti impianku dan aku ikut program akselerasi sehingga sekarang aku berada ditingkat satu senior highschool, aku hebat kan appa" Ucapnya riang sambil tersenyum.

"Dan itu semua berkat Wookie eomma yang dengan sabarnya merawatku layaknya merawat anak kandungnya sendiri"

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan eommanya lalu melanjutkan celotehannya dengan sang appa.

"Aku harap appa akan tenang disana karna aku akan baik-baik saja disini bersama eomma" Terdapat jeda sesaat sebelum Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Terimakasih karna sebelum appa meninggalkanku appa membawa seorang malaikat untuk menjagaku hingga aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu yang selama ini tak pernah aku dapatkan. Aku berjanji suatu saat aku akan menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat sama seperti yang appa inginkan agar kelak tak adalagi anak-anak yang bernasib sama sepertiku, aku juga akan merawat dan membahagiakan eomma"

.

.

.

.

**At Myeongdong, 03.00 P.M**

Hyukjae dan Jaejoong pergi ke kawasan distrik Myeongdong untuk membeli perlengkapan perawatan tubuh mereka, sebagai seorang gadis remaja mereka tentu harus melakukan perawatan. Namun siapa sangka saat sedang memilih produk kecantikan yang selalu ia gunakan Hyukjae yang sedang ditinggal oleh Jaejoong ke toilet bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

karena penasaran gadis itu pun menghapiri sosok yang sepertinya ia kenal itu

"Kris, sedang apa kau disini?" Hyukjae menepuk pundak seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut bulenya yang sedang terlihat kebingungan memilih produk kecantikan yang akan ia beli.

Pria itu menoleh dan benar saja perkiraan Hyukjae, pria itu benar-benar Kris.

"Eh? N-noona" Ucap pria itu kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal "Noona sedang apa disini? Noona sendiri?" bukannya menjawab pria itu malah kembali melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh.

"Tentu saja aku mau membeli ini" Hyukjae mengangkat keranjang belanjaan yang berisi salah satu produk kecantikan yang biasa ia pakai "Aku datang bersama Jae eonni tapi sekarang dia sedang pergi ke toilet. Kau juga memakai itu? bukankah itu untuk wanita?" Hyukjae menunjuk kotak yang berada di tangan Kris.

"A-ah ini aku… aku ingin memberikan ini untuk seseorang" Kris menjawab dengan salah tingkah.

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya "Seseorang? Siapa? Eommamu? Atau…. Kekasihmu?"

"Jangan menggodaku noona"

Hyukjae terkekeh "Habis selama ini aku tak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan seorang gadis, kau kan sangat setia dengan Zizi-mu"

"Ya, dan kesetiaanku membuahkan hasil" Ungkap Kris dengan wajah berbinar bahagia.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah menemukan Zizi-mu? Kenapa kau tak mengenalkannya padaku?" Hyukjae terlihat sangat antusias. Sejujurnya dia sangat penasaran dengan sosom Zizi yang berhasil menarik perhatian Kris hingga seperti itu.

Kring menyeringai "Noona sudah mengenalnya"

"Benarkah? Siapa itu?"

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya seolah-olah ia akan memberirahukan sebuah rahasia besar pada Hyukjae "Dia itu…. RA-HA-SI-A"

Hyukjae berdecak sebal setelah ia mendengar perkataan Kris barusan "Ck.. kau itu pelit sekali sih"

"Tenanglah noona cepat atau lambat noona juga akan tau. Ah.. noona apa produk ini bagus?"

"Ya itu produk yang sama seperti yang aku dan Heechul eonni pakai"

Kris tersenyum puas memandang benda yang ada di tangannya "Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampaikan salamku untuk Jae noona. Bye noona"

.

.

.

.

**At Male Dorm, 03.00 P.M**

Heechul berjalan menghampiri Siwon yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di meja belajarnya.

"Siwonnie berhenti berkutat dengan kertas-kertas bodoh itu. memangnya kertas itu jauh lebih menarik daripada aku eoh?" gadis itu merengek layaknya anak kecil karena sudah satu jam ia diabaikan oleh sang pujaan hati.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang kekasih yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang, tapi aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikan ini. Bersabarlah sedikit maka setelah itu aku seutuhnya milikmu" Pria itu tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipi miliknya.

"Ck, baiklah 15 menit" Ucap gadis itu lalu berjalan kearah ranjang sang kekasih dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang tersebut.

Kamar itu kembali tenang, Siwon kembali pada pekerjaannya membaca berkas-berkas yang diberikan oleh ayahnya sedangkan Heechul kini duduk diatas tempat tidur Siwon sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu akhirnya Siwon selesai mengerjakan dokumen yang diberikan oleh ayahnya, pria itu pun menghampiri gadisnya yang sedang asik pada dunianya sendiri.

"Kau sedang apa hm?" Pria itu duduk di belakang Heechul lalu memeluk Heechul dari belakang hingga sekarang gadis itu bersandar di dada bidang milik Siwon.

"Sedang melihat-lihat berita tentang artis dari perusahaan appaku. Lihat ini" Heechul menunjukkan foto seorang wanita yang berada di ponselnya pada Siwon "Cantik tidak?"

Siwon melirik sekilas kearah ponsel Heechul "Cantik" Jawabnya singkat. Pria itu kembali sibuk menciumi bahu gadisnya.

"Dia artis baru yang menurutku memiliki bakat yang luar biasa, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri"

"Benarkah? Siapa namanya?" Tanya Siwon setengah minat, bibirnya masih sibuk menjamahi bahu sang kekasih.

"Mhmm…. Namanya Wendy, ia lahir di kanada sama seperti Kris, nanti aku akan mengenalkannya padamu. Tapi awas saja kalau kau sampai tertarik padanya"

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Heechul lalu membalikkannya dan meletakkannya diatas pangkuannya, kini mereka saling behadap-hadapan.

"Terakhir kali aku cek hati dan tubuhku ini masih milik nyonya Choi Heechul"

Heechul tersenyum cantik lalu menjentikkan jarinya di dahi Siwon "Jangan seenaknya menggati marga orang, aku masih Kim Heechul kecuali kalau kau mau menikahiku hari ini juga maka margaku akan berganti menjadi Choi Heechul"

Siwon menangkupkan wajah Heechul lalu mengelus pipi gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku akan tapi tidak hari ini. Aku harus menjadi seseorang yang pantas untukmu baru aku bisa memiliki muka dihadapan appamu untuk melamarmu"

Heechul mengalungkan lengannya di leher Siwon "Oh… aku terharu dengan tekadmu tuan Choi. Bagaimana kalau aku memberikan hadiah padamu karna selama ini kau sudah menjadi kekasih yang baik" Tawarnya.

"Hmmm… kedengarannya menarik, kalau begitu berikan padaku"

"Tutup matamu"

Sesuai dengan perintah Heechul Siwon pun menutup kedua matanya. Dan ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas gadisnya menerpa kulit lehernya setelah itu ia merasa lehernya basah dan kulit lehernya dihisap.

"Itu hadiah dariku tuan Choi dan itu juga tanda bahwa kau miliku" Ucap Heechul menyeringai puas dengan hasil karyanya.

Siwon membuka matanya kembali, dengan senyum jokernya ia mulai medekatkan wajahnya kearah leher Heechul.

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus membuatkannya untukmu"

.

.

.

.

**At Female Dorm, 05.00 P.M**

Hyukjae memasuki kamarnya dengan keadaan basah kuyup, diluar hujan dan ia lupa membawa payung hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk hujan-hujanan bersama Jaejoong.

Saat ia ingin membuka pakaiannya tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Kau darimana saja hm?" Tanya orang itu

Hyukjae terkesiap lalu kembali menurunkan pakaiannya yang tadi sempat ia angkat sedikit.

"Ya ampun Kyu kau mengagetkanku"

Kini Hyukjae baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi kekasihnya duduk diatas ranjangnya. pakaiannya masih seperti tadi pagi, mungkin pria itu baru saja pulang dari perusahaannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sayang kau darimana saja? Dan kenapa kau basah kuyup seperti itu?" Tanya Pria itu lagi

Tanpa niat menghampiri sang kekasih Hyukjae menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pria itu.

"Tadi aku pergi ke toko kosmetik bersama Jae eonni dengan menggunakan bus dan saat aku turun di halte yang ada di depan gerbang sekolah tiba-tiba saja hujan karna pakaian kami sudah terlanjur basah jadi aku dan Jae eonni memutuskan untuk mandi hujan" Jawab gadis itu dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal melihat tingkah kekasinya " Kenapa kau tak menggunakan mobil? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit eoh? lihat kau bahkan sudah mengigil. Cepat mandi dan ganti pakaianmu aku akan menunggumu" Titahnya dengan nada bicara yang sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Ay ay captain Cho" Jawab Hyikjae riang lalu gadis itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tahu persis gadisnya itu mudah sekali terserang flu jika kehujanan dan sekarang dengan sengaja gadis itu malah hujan-hujanan. Terkadang ia tak mengerti dengan pola pikir kekasihnya itu.

Lima belas menit berlalu akhirnya Hyukjae selesai membersihkan dirinya. gadis itu memakai kemeja putih kebesaran yang menutupi hotpansnya,rambutnya yang basah tergerai indah dengan perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih setia menunggunya.

"Kau disini sejak kapan?"

Hyukjae merangkak naik keatas ranjang lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun yang duduk bersandar di headboard. Secara otomatis lengannya mengalung di leher pria itu.

"Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Padahal aku sengaja langsung ke kamarmu agar aku bisa melepas penat setelah seharian berkutat dengan laporan yang diberikan oleh Sungjoong noona tapi yang aku dapat hanya kamar kosong"

Hyukjae meringis melihat wajah kesal kekasihnya, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap pipi kekasihnya itu dan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan lembut yang berasal dari tangan halus gadisnya.

"Mianhae.. kupikir kau akan pulang malam. Tapi sekarang aku sudah ada disini apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk kekasihku yang sedang kelelahan ini hm?"

"Cukup berikan aku ciuman maka rasa lelahku akan menghilang tanpa sisa" Jawab pria itu tanpa membuka matanya

"Ck, dasar pervet Cho" Meski mencibir namun Hyukjae tetap memberikan apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya.

Gadis itu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun, sedikit melumatnya lalu melepaskannya. Ia terkekeh pelan saat medengar erangan protes dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu tadi saat aku ditoko aku bertemu dengan Kris, sepertinya dia sudah menemukan cintanya"

"Benarkah? Kau tau darimana?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hyukjae, menghirup aroma sabun milik gadis itu yang entah kenapa sangat digilainya.

"Mmhm…aku bisa melihat aura pink yang berada di sekitarnya" Jawab Hyukjae asal, gadis itu terkekeh "Ah… sayang sekali Kris sudah menemukan cintanya padahal aku cukup tertarik padanya"

Tangan Hyukjae mengusap surai Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, hingga hembusan nafasnya berhasil menggelitik Hyukjae.

"Terakhir kali kau menggunakan trik ini aku hampir saja membunuh Kris, kau ingat? Jadi berhentilah mencoba membuatku cemburu"

Hyukjae tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirnya, gadis itu kembali mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu saat ia bermaksud mengerjai Kyuhyun namun malah berakhir dengan wajah Kris yang lebam.

"Ya, dan kau merusak rencana kejutan yang sudah aku persiapkan untuk ulang tahunmu. Benar-benar menyebalkan, dasar tuan pencemburu"

Hyukjae memukul ringan punggung Kyuhyun, kepala pria itu terangkat lalu memandang lekat wajah cantik kekasihnya. Pria itu mengecup singkat bibir plum milik Hyukjae.

"Salahmu, aku kan sudah pernah bilang aku tak suka kau berdekatan tidak wajar dengan laki-laki lain, because you're mine and no one can take you from me"

Dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Hyukjae lalu ia kembali mempertemukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir plum milik Hyukjae, dengan sangat lembut ia melumat bibir plum itu kemudian menggigitnya agar sang empunya memberikan akses untuk lidahnya menjamah gua manis itu.

Dan benar saja tak lama Hyukjae membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah terampil Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam. Terjadilah perang daging tak bertulang dan pertukaran saliva diantara kedua insan itu.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or End?**

* * *

><p>Maaf lama updatenya. Sebelumnya biarkan saya mengucapkan minnal aidzin walfaidzin mohon lahir dan batin :-)<p>

Gimana chapter ini? maaf kalo makin ancur dan masih ada typo. udah ada gambaran kedepannya bakal gimana? Adakah yang masih pengen terus baca lanjutan ff ini? kalau iya review please.

Maaf ga bisa balas review kalian satu-satu tapi aku baca ko reviewnya. Makasih udah review, follow dan favorite ff ini.

See you next Chap :-)


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Highschool love story

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Main Pairing : KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun Eunhyuk) Slight : YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong), SiChul (Siwon Heechul), SuSoo (Suho Kyungsoo), KrisTao, KiHae, DaeBaekKai

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Frienship

Warning : Genderswitch

**Don't like Don't Read**

**Don't forgot review**

* * *

><p><strong>At Festival Orestad School<strong>

Festival tahunan yang selalu di buat oleh Orestad School ini adalah salah satu festival yang selalu di tunggu-tunggu, selain karna banyaknya stan yang menjual berbagai makanan, pernak-pernik ataupun permainan, acara puncak yang kerap kali menampilkan penampilan yang memukau dari para siswa/siswi yang berpartisipasi juga mampu menarik banyak peminat baik di kalangan pelajar ataupun mahasiswa untuk hadir di acara ini.

Para pengunjung sedang sibuk untuk berkeliling stan yang tersedia di halaman Orestad school yang luas. namun nampaknya hal ini tidak dilakukan oleh Tao, gadis itu malah terdiam sendirian di salah satu bangku yang sengaja di sediakan oleh pihak panitia. gadis itu terlalu sibuk menggerutu hingga tak sadar jika ada seorang pria duduk di sebelahnya.

"Uh menyebalkan" gerutunya, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa yang menyebalkan?" sahut seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Tao.

Tao tersentak kaget "OMO! Kris kau mengagetkanku" gadis itu mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Maaf" Ucap Kris singkat, pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya "Kau sendirian? dimana yang lain?"

"Mereka di culik oleh pria-pria mesum" Jawab Tao dengan nada yang saeat akan kekesalan.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Pria mesum? siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Sehun dan Suho oppa. pria mesum yang memadang kekasihnya dengan tatapan lapar hanya karena Kyungsoo dan Luhan eonni memakai kostum maid dengan telinga kucing"

"Itu namanya naluri lelaki. lagipula kenapa kalian memakai kostum maid?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap Tao dari atas sampai bawah, kalau lelaki itu boleh jujur sebenarnya Tao pun terlihat sangat menggoda menggunakan pakaian maid itu.

"Kami habis membantu salah satu stan buatan anggota osis yang kekurangan pelayan" jelas Tao

kris menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya "Daripada kau sendirian disini, bagaimana kalau berkeliling denganku?"

Tao terlihat berpikir sesaat, menimbang-nimbang tawaran Kris barusan. hingga akhirnya gadis itu mengganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan tawaran Kris.

Merekpun berjalan beriringan berkeliling stan yang ada di sana, sesekali mereka berhenti di salah satu stan untuk membeli makan atau minuman yang dijual.

"Kris aku mau main permainan itu" Tao menunjuk salah satu stan.

"Kau mau bermain lempar bola?"

"Eumm... aku mau memenangkan boneka panda besar itu" setelah mengatakan itu gadis itu langsung berlari menuju stan yang ia maksud.

Setelah sampai di stan itu Tao memberikan beberapa lembar won ke pada sang penjaga, setelah diberikan 10 bola oleh sang penjaga ia mulai melempar bola itu agar masuk kedalam lubang kecil. Namun sayangnya hingga bola terakhir Tao masih tetap tak bisa memasukkan satu bolapun.

"Kau payah sekali" Ucap Kris

Mendengar ejekan pria blasteran itu Tao langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya "Iya aku tau aku memang payah" Ucap gadis itu.

"Aku mau coba" Kris memberikan beberapa lembar won pada penjaga stan lalu pria itu mulai bermain dan tentu saja bola yang ia lempar masuk tepat sasaran.

"Tak heran kau kan anggota tim basket"

"Tapi pada dasarnya aku ini memang berbakat" ucap pria itu dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Tao.

"Hadiah apa yang anda inginkan tuan?" Tanya si penjaga stan.

"Aku mau boneka itu?" Kris menunjuk salah satu boneka yang terpajang, penjaga itu pun mengambilkan boneka yang ditunjuk oleh Kris dan memberikannya pada Kris.

Setelah mendapatkan boneka itu, Kris langsung berjalan kearah Tao yang entah sejak kapan sudah berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Kris. pria itu mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah kaku Tao lalu ia menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Tao.

"Boneka panda untuk gadis panda"

Mata Tao langsung berbinar saat ia melihat boneka panda yang ia inginkan ada di hadapannya.

"Ini untukku?" tanyanya memastikan

Kris hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya , masih tetap menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang boneka panda besar itu di hadapan Tao.

"Kyaaa... gomawo Kris" Tao berteriak histeris lalu memeluk kris bersama boneka panda besar itu.

Kris hanya dapat terdiam mendapat serangan mendadak dari Tao, entah kenapa ia merasakan kehangatan yang telah lama tak ia rasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun jadi apa pilihanmu?" Kai yang sudah mulai jenuh dengan keterdiaman Baekhyun pun memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di antara ketiga orang itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas "Tak bisakah aku menjawabnya saat pesta kelulusan?"Tanya gadis itu, mencoba untuk membuat penawaran baru.

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Kami sudah memberikanmu waktu satu tahun untuk memikirkannya Baek" Ucap pria itu.

"Hhhh… baiklah" Baekhyun terdiam sesaat memandang lekat-lekat kedua pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kalian tahu ini sangat berat untukku. Selama satu tahun ini kalian selalu memberikan perhatian padaku dan memanjakanku hingga membuatku menjadi gadis egois"

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih, ia menggenggam tangan Jongin dan daehyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku sungguh tak mau menyakiti salah satu dari kalian, tapi aku sadar menggantungkan harapan kalian padaku jauh lebih jahat daripada memilih salah satu dari kalian"

Baekhyun kembali terdiam, gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya hingga menampakkan dua bola matanya yang idah.

"Daehyun-ah…"

Mendengar sebuah nama yang terucap oleh Baekhyun membuat tubuh Jongin menegang. Inikah akhirnya ia harus menyerah pada cintanya?

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah ini kau mau kemana lagi Lu?" Tanya Sehun yang kini sedang berjalan beriringan dengan kekasih cantiknya bekelilih di area stand yang terdapat di halaman Orestad School.

Sepasang kekasih itu baru saja bermain tangkap bola yang terdapat di salah satu stand.

"Aku lapar Hunnie~ kita beli makanan setelah itu kita makan di taman sekolah bagaimana?" Rengek Luhan dengan manjanya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasih cantiknya "Tentu, apapun untukmu sayang"

Mereka membeli dua bubble tea, satu bungkus dobboki, dan sushi salmon. Dengan tangan yang saling bertautan mereka berjalan kearah taman sekolah yang kini terlihat sedikit ramai oleh para pengunjung yang datang di festival sekolah mereka.

"Ah… disana ada bangku yang kosong Hunnie" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"Penglihatanmu sangat bagus Lu" Puji Sehun

"Tentu saja"

Mereka duduk dengan nyaman di bangku taman itu.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita makan lebih dulu? Dobboki atau sushi?" Tanya Luhan saat tangannya membuka bungkus makanan yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku akan memakan apapun yang kau berikan"

Luhan melirik Sehun "Bagaimana jika aku memberikanmu racun, apa kau akan tetap memakannya?"Tanya gadis itu menantang.

"Tentu, karna racun apapun tak akan bisa membunuhku. Yang bisa membunuhku hanyalah cintamu"Jawab Sehun mantab, tak ada keraguan yangvtersirat dari perkataannya barusan.

"Ck, kau sudah menjadi perayu ulung eoh?" Cibir Luhan

Sehun terkekeh "Kkk~ hanya untukmu princess" tangan besarnya mengusak rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang ada di kepalanya "Berhenti merayuku. Ayo buka mulutmu Hunnie~ aaa~"

Gadis itu mengarahkan sumpitnya ke depan mulut Sehun, pria albino itu membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati.

"Mashita. Kau juga hanyus memakannya Lu aaa~" Kini gantian Sehun yang menyuapi Luhan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan lalu menjilat sudut bibir Luhan.

"Ada sisa saus di sudut bibirmu" Ucap Sehun saat ia melihat raut bertanya di wajah Luhan.

Dengan wajah memerah Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, arah manapun asal bukan kearah Sehun.

"Sepertinya setelah ini kau harus menghibur temanmu"

Luhan mencoba untuk memulai percakapan baru demi menghilangkan rasa malunya.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Teman? Siapa?"

Luhan yang mengerti raut kebingungan Sehun akhirnya menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya.

"Baekhyun bilang hari ini ia akan memberikan jawabannya"

"Ahh.. jadi akhirnya Baekhyun sudah menentukan pilihannya?"

"Eumm… dan kuharap pilihannya tepat" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, kentara sekali raut cemas di wajah gadis cantik itu.

Sehun mengelus pundak Luhan "Satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat Lu. Aku yakin dia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang"

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang terdapat di halaman sekolah mereka. karena semua bangku sudah terisi jadilah mereka memilih untuk duduk di salah satu pohon ridang dengan beralaskan rumput itu.

"Kyu lihat!" Hyukjae berseru senang saat menunjukkan hasil foto yang barusan mereka cetak setelah mereka mendatangi salah satu stan yang menyediakan jasa photo box.

"Aku suka yang ini" pria itu mengambil salah satu foto yang berada di tangan Hyukjae, dalam foto itu terlihat mereka tengah berciuman namun dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda. Hyukjae dengan ekspresi terkejutnya sedangkan kyuhyun dengan ekspresi jahilnya.

"Ekspresi wajahku sangat menggelikan. aku tampak seperti orang bodoh di foto ini"

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memandang foto yang ada di tangannya.

"Tidak, kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan " Kyuhyun mencubit gemas hidung Hyukjae "Kau adalah gadis terimut"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya "Tapi aku masih kalah imut dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo" gadis itu melipat tangannya di depan dada, posisi duduknya masih tetap bersandar di dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Baiklah kau gadis tercantik" Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas pipi Hyukjae.

"Tapi Heechul eonni, Jae eonni dan Luhannie masih lebih cantik dariku. Kau berbohong Kyu" Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hmm... baiklah kalau begitu kau adalah..." pria itu menggantungkan perkataannya, bibirnya ia dekatkan ke telinga Hyukjae " gadis tersexy" bisiknya.

untuk sesaat bulu kuduk Hyukjae meremang saat mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun ditelinganya. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, menatap wajah sang kekasih lalu tangan halusnya terangkat untuk mencubit pipi kekasih tampannya.

"Pervert Cho"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring mendengar cibiran gadis di hadapannya "Itu kenyataan sayang, kau itu sexy"

Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya tertarik pada tubuhku kalau begitu"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang kekasih "Kau terlalu sensitive sayang. hey listen to me!"

Pria itu menangkup wajah Hyukjae dengan kedua tangan besarnya lalu menatap mata kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Aku menjadikanmu kekasihku karena kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuatku gila hanya karna terus memikirkanmu, membuatku sulit bernafas karna jauh darimu dan membuatku mati secara perlahan jika kau menghilang dari hidupku" ibu jarinya mengelus lembut pipi Hyukjae.

"Aku adalah seorang pria yang terlalu mencintaimu. kau adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku, jadi jelas aku menyukai segala yang ada pada dirimu. bagiku kau itu sempurna"

Pria itu tersenyum,dengan perlahan ia kecup dahi kekasihnya, lalu turun ke kelopak mata, hidung, kedua pipi dan berakhur di bibur ranum sang kekasih.

"Masih berpikir aku hanya menyukai tubuhmu?"

Hyukjae tersenyim sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis itu memeluk Kyuhyun lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada pria itu.

"Mianhae" Lirihnya

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya, ia mengeratkan pelukannya sambil sesekali mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Hyukjae.

"Jangan meminta maaf, kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun sayang"

..

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum meremas dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit, pria itu tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Jika hatimu tak sanggup untuk melihatnya jangan di teruskan" Terlihat seorang gadis cantik menghampiri Kibum.

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, disana terlihat seorang gadis cantik yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi teman berceritanya.

"Kau menyadarinya?"

"Ya"

Kibum terkekeh "Apa terlihat sangat jelas?"

pria itu kembali duduk di salah satu bangku kosong yang ada di dekatnya, di sebelah sang gadis cantik.

"Terlihat sangat jelas dari caramu memandangnya" ujar gadis itu.

"Padahal dia bahkan tak pernah menyadarinya" Kibum menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku taman itu.

Gadis itu memandang Kibum prihatin "Pasti sangat berat menyimpannya sendiri"

Kibum tersenyum, dengan tatapan kosong "Tidak. Sebenarnya yang lain pun menyadarinya, hanya dia yang tak menyadarinya"

"Lalu apa kau kecewa padanya?"

Masih dengan tidak memandang sang lawan bicara kibum kembali berkata

"Tidak. Dalam hal ini akulah yang bodoh dan pengecut. Bertahun-tahun selalu bersamanya tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakannya secara gamblang hingga akhirnya pria lain merebutnya dariku. Dan pria itu kini menjadi temanku"

Gadis itu memandang prihatin pada Kibum "Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya? Setidaknya ia akan tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, dan mungkin itu akan membuatmu jauh lebih lega."

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya "Tapi aku tak mau merubahnya. Aku terlalu takut kehilangannya. Meski hanya dalam status pertemanan itu semua sudah cukup bagiku"

Gadis itu tertegun sesaat "Sepertinya kau sangat mencintainya" pandangannya menerawang "Tak bisakah…. Aku …. Menggantikan posisinya?"

Akhirnya Kibum menatap sang gadis cantik "Kau terlalu baik untuk kujadikan sebagai pelarianku. Aku tak mau menyakitimu" Ujarnya

Sang gadis cantik menggelengkan kepalanya "Kita tak akan tahu hasilnya jika kita tak mencobanya. Tersakiti atau tidak itu sudah menjadi resiko bagiku karna akulah yang menawarkan diriku sebagai pelarianmu"

Setelahnya sang gadis tersenyum, mecoba meyakinkan kibum

"Kau menyukaiku atau mencintaiku ataukah hanya kekaguman semata?"

Gadis itu menggedikan bahunya "Aku tak tahu. Karena itulah aku ingin memastikannya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 is cooming ... adakah yang masih nunggu FF ini?<p>

maaf aku updatenya sangat amat ngaret, aku makin sibuk sama tugas kuliahku soalnya.

maaf klo ada typo dan semoga kalian suka.

don't forget to comment

.

.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Highschool love story

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Main Pairing : KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun Eunhyuk) Slight : YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong), SiChul (Siwon Heechul), SuSoo (Suho Kyungsoo), KrisTao, KiHae, DaeBaekKai

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Frienship

Warning : Genderswitch

**Don't like Don't Read**

**Don't forgot review**

* * *

><p>"Lebih cepat jalannya Wonnie…"<p>

"Iya Cinderella"

Siwon dan Heechul sedang berjalan menuju asrama wanita dengan Heechul yang di gendong oleh Siwon. disepanjang perjalanan Heechul terus berteriak-teriak agar kekasihnya berjalan lebih cepat dan Siwon hanya dapat pasrah menuruti keinginan kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Buka pintunya sayang" Siwon meminta sang kekasih untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar"

Heechul mengulurkan tangannya lalu menggesekkan sebuah kartu dan memasukkan beberapa digit nomer barulah pintu kamar itu terbuka secara otomatis. Setelah pintu itu terbuka mereka pun masuk, Siwon menurunkan Heechul di ranjangnya.

"Ah… lelahnya" Keluh Heechul, gadis itu kini merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Mendengar keluhan sang kekasih Siwon hanya dapat tersenyum tipis lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang.

"Kau harus memebersihkan dirimu dulu sayang" Pria itu mengelus surai kecoklatan milik kekasihnya.

"Aku malas Wonnie" Jawab Heechul masih dalam posisi rebahan di ranjangnya.

"Tapi itu tidak baik sayang, kau harus memebersihkan dirimu dulu baru kau boleh beristirahat"

"Kalau begitu mandikan aku" Jawab Heechul asal.

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Kau menggodaku eoh? jika aku yang memandikanmu aku jamin kejadiannya akan lain sayang, mungkin kau akan semakin lelah setelahnya"

Heechul memandang pria yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sambil menyeringai "Meskipun lelah, kegiatan itu menyenangkan kan?"

"Ya, dan akan lebih menyenangkan lagi jika kita melakukannya setelah kau resmi menjadi nyonya Choi" Siwon menarik Heechul agar bangun dari rebahannya "Sudahlah, berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak. Sekarang ayo bangun dan bersihkan tubuhmu"

Heechul merentangkan tangannya, hingga membuat pria di depannya menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Gendong~~" Ucapnya manja.

Siwon hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah manja kekasihnya, pria itu menggendong Heechul dengan gaya bridal style menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamar itu. meletakkan gadisnya di samping bathup lalu menyalakan keran air hangat, sedikit menuangkan cairan aroma teraphi ke dalam bathup tersebut.

"Berendam air hangat agar rasa lelahmu hilang, jangan terlalu lama dan jangan sampai tertidur. Aku kembali ke kamarku dulu"

Siwon membungkukkan badannya lalu mengecup sekilah bibir dan dahi kekasinya.

"Good night honey"

Salam perpisahan Siwon hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Heechul. Setelahnya pria itu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi meninggalkan Heechul yang masih memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Sungguh dia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih yang perhatian seperti Siwon, dia adalah pria yang sabar dalam menghadapi sifatnya yang sangat moody, walau kadang gadis itu kesal karena kekasihnya suka sekali menceramahinya.

Tapi bukankah itulah gunanya pasangan, saling mengingatkan, saling mengerti untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah setelah seharian mengurusi acara festival ini" Jaejoong mengusap surai halus milik Yunho yang sedang berbaring dipangkuannya.

"Kau benar Boo aku memang merasa sangat lelah" Pria itu menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Aku tahu Yun dan rasa lelahmu tak sia-sia jika melihat kesuksesan festival hari ini. Selamat sayang" Ujar Jaejoong lalu mengecup sekilah dahi Yunho.

"Terimaksih Boo, acara festival itu berhasil juga berkat kau dan yang lainnya"

"Yun, bagaimana penampilan kami tadi?" Tanya Jaejoong, gadis itu mempertanyakan penampilannya saat mengisi acara puncak bersama teman-temannya.

"Kalian tampil sangat memukau, hingga aku dan anggota osis lainnya harus menahan Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kai, Sehun dan Suho agar tidak naik keatas panggung dan merusak acara"

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar nada suara sang kekasih "Wae?"

"Banyak pria-pria yang menatap kalian tanpa berkedip seakan-akan mereka ingin menelan kalian hidup-hidup di tambah lagi laki-laki yang berguling dibawah kaki kalian. Kau tahu kan betapa posessif nya mereka terhadap kekasihnya"

Jaejoong makin terkekeh geli membayangkan betapa repotnya Yunho saat itu "Tapi kau tidak seperti mereka" Ujar gadis itu enteng

Yunho melirik ke arah sng kekasih "Siapa bilang? Kalau saja aku bukan ketua pelaksana dari acara itu mungkin aku sudah menarikmu turun dari panggung"

"Sudah kutebak, sangat khas seorang Jung Yunho" Cibir gadis cantik itu.

"Tak ada lelaki yang suka jika gadisnya ditatap dengan tatapan memuja oleh pria lain Boo"

"Begitu juga dengan para wanita, tapi setidaknya kami masih bisa sedikit mengontrol sikap kami"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yunho sangsi, pasalnya kekasih cantiknya itu tak pernah marah jika ia berdekatan dengan teman wanitanya. Berbeda dengan Heechul ataupun Baekhyun yang akan memperlihatkan rasa ketidak sukaannya secara terang-terangan.

"Ne, aku juga manusia sepertimu, aku juga bisa merasa cemburu jika melihat para gadis memuja kekasihku"

"Tapi kau tak pernah menunjukkan rasa cemburumu Boo"

"Kau mau aku memperlihatkannya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan alis terangkat.

"Ya, agar aku tahu bahwa kau tak suka dengan apa yang aku lakukan, itu lebih baik daripada kau harus menyimpannya sendiri dan membiarkanku tak tahu bahwa perilakuku menyakitimu"

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap pipi halus Jaejoong dengan lembut

"Kau tahu Boo, hal yang paling kubenci adalah saat aku dengan sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja menyakiti perasaanmu. Kau terlalu berharga untuk kusakiti" Ucap Yunho dengan lembut, sangat terpancar rasa cinta dari pandangan matanya untuk gadis yang kini masih setia membelai surai rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Next day**_

_**06.30 A.M**_

Hyukjae baru saja selesai dari acara mandi paginya, dengan menggunakan jubah mandinya gadis cantik itu berjalan kearah cermin besar yang terdapat di kamarnya. Saat sedang asik mengeringkan rambutnya tiba-tiba saja ada sepasang lengan yang merengkuh pinggangnyadari belakang hingga membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak.

"Selamat pagi cantik" suara bass yang sangat ia kenal menyapa indera pendengarannya, hingga membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi penyusup tampanku" Jawabnya

Tangannya menggenggam tangan si penyusup yang melingkari perutnya, ia memandang wajah sang penyusup dari cermin yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau mengganti sabunmu? Wanginya berdeda dari yang biasanya" Tanya sang penyusup yang kini sedang mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Hyukjae.

"Ya, kau tidak suka?"

"Aku suka apapun yang ada pada dirimu, cantik"

Hyukjae tersenyum tipis "Selain pandai menyusup rupanya kau juga pandai merayu wanita eoh? sudah berapa wanita yang kau rayu?"

"Satu, gadis bernama Lee Hyukjae yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi Cho Hyukjae adalah satu-satunya gadis yang pernah aku rayu" Jawab orang itu enteng

"Ck, gombal"

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Sialnya ya"

Sesaat tak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Hyukjae sibuk membungkus rambut basahnya dengan handuk sedangkan 'sang penyusup' sibuk mengecupi bahu Hyukjae yang entah sejak kapan sudah terekspose.

"Ada apa kau datang sepagi ini kekamarku?" Tanya Hyukjae

"Apa tak boleh jika aku datang ke kamar kekasihku?" Jawab orang itu yang sudah pasti adalah Kyuhyun kekasih Hyukjae. Tentu saja siapa lagi?

"Ani, hanya saja biasanya kau baru akan terbangun saat aku bangunkan apalagi ini weekend, pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku hingga kau yang datang kesini"

"Kau sangat mengerti aku sayang"

"Tentu saja"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan mengecupi bahu halus Hyukjae lalu ia menatap bayangan Hyukjae yang terpantul di cermin.

"Aku ingin mengjakmu kencan"

"Sayang sekali kau terlambat satu langkah dari Heechul eonni"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, pria itu memberi mimik bertanya pada sang kekasih.

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Heechul eonni menelponku, ia mengajak aku berbelanja dengan yang lainnya, membeli pakaian hangat untuk acara natal dan malam kelulusan yang akan dilakukan minggu depan"

Hyukjae menjeda perkataannya, memperhatikan mimik wajah yang ditunjukkan kekasih tampannya lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Karna kupikir hari ini kau akan bekerja jadi aku menerima tawaran itu"

"Tak bisakah kau membatalkannya? Aku bahkan meninggalkan dokumen-dokumenku agar aku bisa berkencan denganmu"

Hyukjae berbalik menghadap kearah Kyuhyun " Kau tak boleh meninggalkan dokumen-dokumenmu itu lalu membiarkan Sungjong eonni yang mengerjakannya, kau kan tahu kakak iparmu itu sedang hamil tua"

"Tapi kan aku-"

Hyukjae meletakkan jarinya di depan bibir Kyuhyun sebelum pria itu sempat untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, kau kerjakan dokumen itu. setelah selesai berbelanja aku janji aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau"

Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya kearah lain "Jika sudah berbelanja dengan Heechul noona kau pasti akan lupa waktu" Cibirnya

"Tidak, kali ini aku janji akan pulang lebih awal, jika kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu kau bisa menghubungiku lalu kita bisa pergi berdua"

"Baiklah kupegang janjimu" Kyuhyun sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya dan merengkuh pinggang gadisnya "Morning kiss ku?"

"Hmm.." Hyukjae mengulurkan tangan dan mengalungkannya di leher kekasihnya "Kau adalah tipe orang yang tak mau mendapatkan kerugian sedikitpun"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir gadis di depannya "Itulah aku, akan selalu kupastikan apapun yang kulakukan tidak berakhir sia-sia"

"Baiklah, penyusup tampanku sekarang keluarlah aku ingin berpakaian"

Hyukjae menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari kamarnya

"Tunggu aku di kamarmu, setelah selesai berpakaian kita sarapan bersama bagaimana?" Tawar gadis itu yang masih berdiri di amabang pintu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk menerima tawaran kekasihnya "Baiklah, aku kembali ke kamarku dulu"

.

.

.

.

_**At cafetaria**_

_**07.15 A.M**_

Meja makan berbentuk bundar itu sudah dihuni oleh Heechul, Siwon, Suho, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Luhan. Ke-enam orang itu sedang asik mengobrol sambil memakan sarapan mereka.

"Woow… coba lihat dua pasangan baru kita" Perkataan Heechul membuat yang lainnya mengalihkan padangan mereka kearah pandangan Heechul.

"Ini menarik" Gumam Suho

"Well, jadi inikah pilihanmu setelah menggantungkan dua orang pria selama setahun?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika sang objek pembicaraan telah mendekat.

"Dan Tao sejak kapan kau dekat dengan naga itu?" Kembali sebuah pertanyaan terlontar tapi kali ini Luhan lah yang bertanya untuk orang yang berbeda.

"Jadi kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Sehun penasaran, pasalnya ia memang sudah melihat ketertarikan Kris pada Tao, tapi ia tak menyangka rupanya Hyung naganya ini cukup agresif juga.

PLAK

Si albino mendapatkan elusan sayang dari Kris yang kini mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah Sehun.

"Aw… sakit hyung" Ringis pria albino itu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya "Lu, kepalaku sakit" Adu nya pada Luhan.

Luhan yang mendapat aduan dari Sehun langsung mengelus-elus kepala pria itu, yang langsung membuat bibir Sehun mengembangkan sebuah senyum.

"Ck, menjijikan" Cibir Kai sambil memutar matanya malas.

"Apa? Kau iri padaku?"

"Ah, sudahlah mari kita kembali ke topik awal. Jadi apa status kalian?" Tanya Siwon yang ikut penasaran. Pria itu menatap ke arah empat orang yang baru saja bergabung bersama mereka.

"Siapa? Aku?" Tanya Kai sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Suho mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya "Aku tahu pasti apa statusmu sekarang, hitam. Sebenarnya aku lebih penasaran dengan Kris"

"Aku Juga" Sahut Baekhyun "Ini pemandangan yang sangat langka, seorang Kris Wu datang ke cafeteria dengan seorang gadis bukan dengan buku tebalnya"

"Ck, kau berlebihan, Baek. Kami hanya teman" Jawab pria blasteran itu.

"Benarkah?"

Heechul memicingkan matanya memandang Kris dan Tao secara bergantian. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan malas dari Kris sedangkan Tao sibuk menundukkan wajahnya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa ada aura lain diantara kalian"

"Berhenti bergosip di pagi hari noona" Kris menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada "Jika kalian mau tau siapa pasangan baru yang sesungguhnya, kalian akan melihatnya nanti"

"Pasangan baru? Siapa?" Tanya Sebuah suara yang muncul dari balik punggung Sehun.

"Noona kau mengagetkanku" Sehun mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Maaf Sehunnie" Ucap Hyukjae dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

"Jadi siapa pasangan baru itu? sepertinya kami ketinggalan berita" Yunho memandang Kris dengan tatapan bertanya.

Kris mengangkat dagunya, menunjuk kearah belakang Siwon yang memang duduk dihadapannya. Semua mata tertuju pada arah yang baru saja di tunjuk oleh Kris. Mereka membulatkan matanya.

"Woow… ini sangat menarik" Ucap Kai setelah melihat apa yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Sulit dipercaya" Ucap Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan, mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Ini kabar baik" Kata Hyukjae dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ada kemajuan" Komentar Yunho

"Yeah… kuharap ini sungguhan" Gumam Kyuhyun

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum miris melihat dua orang yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka sambil bergandengan tangan. Kibum dan Donghae.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya membelah jalanan di kota seoul, pria itu berniat untuk menjemput kekasihnya, sesekali pandangannya beralih ke ponselnya mengirim pesan pada Heechul karna sejak tadi ia tidak bisa menghubungi kekasihnya, hingga ia tak terlalu memperhatikan jalan, pria itu langsung mengerem secara mendadak saat ada seseorang yang menyeberang jalan.

Dengan terburu-buru ia turun dari mobilnya, melihat seseorang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. Kyuhyun membantu orang itu untuk bangun dan memapahnya untuk minggir ke trotoar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Memperhatikan keadaan orang yang ditabrak olehnya.

Orang itu mengangkat wajahnya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu, sempat terjadi keheningan sesaat karna orang yang Kyuhyun tanya hanya diam saja sambil memandangnya.

"Nona? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi, hingga menyadarkan orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"A-em ne aku tak apa" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku nona, tadi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan saat menyetir"

Gadis itu menggeleng "Aku juga tak terlalu memperhatikan jalan saat menyeberang tadi, jadi ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya"

"Tetap saja aku salah disini, hingga membuat kau terluka. Biar aku obati dulu lukamu atau kau mau aku antar ke rumah sakit?"

"Tak perlu, aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka ringan"

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu, kau tunggu disini sebentar aku akan mengambil kotak obat dulu di mobilku"

Kyuhyun segera berjalan kea rah mobilnya lalu mengambil kotak obat yang memang selalu tersedia di mobilnya. Lalu kembali ke tempat gadis yang di tabraknya tadi.

"Aku akan mengobati dulu lukamu er nona…"

"Seulgi…. Namaku Park Seulgi, kau?"

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut oleh Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun "

Setelahnya Kyuhyun fokus pada luka yang terdapat di lutut gadis itu, membersihkan luka itu lalu memberikan obat merah dan membungkusnya dengan plaster. Sedangkan gadis bernama Seulgi itu terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun, hingga tak menyadari bahwa lukanya telah selesai di obati.

"Kau yakin tak mau kuantar ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Ya, aku yakin"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Seulgi-sii. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf"

Setelah berpamitan Kyuhyun pun pergi, meninggalkan Seulgi yang sejak tadi memandang tepat kearah mobil Kyuhyun pergi.

"Cho Kyuhyun" Gumamnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

_**At Manshion Kim**_

Seorang wanita paruh baya sedang duduk di ruang tamu manshion besar itu, sesekali wanita itu menyesap teh yang di sediakan oleh salah satu pelayannya dengan gerakan yang elegan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Wanita itu pada seorang pria berjas hitam yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Saya sudah mengikuti tuan muda selama beberapa hari ini nyonya dan saya rasa kecurigaan anda memang benar" pria itu memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat pada wanita di depannya "Didalam amplop itu ada bukti yang saya kumpulkan selama beberapa hari ini"

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi sekarang"

"Saya permisi nyonya" Pria itu membungkuk hormat.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengeluarkan foto yang terdapat di dalam amplop cokelat yang baru saja diterima olehnya, raut wajahnya sarat akan kemarahan dan kebencian saat ia melihat foto demi foto yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian bersama" Gumamnya sebelum ia merobek-robek foto itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC or DELET?

* * *

><p><strong>Hai, setelah sekian lama aku kembali bawa lanjutannya.<strong>

**Gimana? Makin anehkah atau makin membosankan?**

**Adakah yang masih penasaran sama lanjutannya?**

**Aku ngucapin makasih banget buat kalian yang udah mau nyempetin diri buat review ff ini, karena yang buat aku ngelanjuti ff ini ya karna review dari kalian.**

**Jangan lupa review lagi ya **


	14. Chapter 14

Title : Highschool love story

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Main Pairing : KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun Eunhyuk) Slight : YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong), SiChul (Siwon Heechul), SuSoo (Suho Kyungsoo), KrisTao, KiHae, DaeBaekKai

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Frienship

Warning : Genderswitch

**Don't like Don't Read**

**Don't forgot review**

* * *

><p>Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat, besok adalah hari yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh para siswasiswi Orestad School. Berlibur, merayakan hari natal yang biasanya dilewati seorang diri karna kesibukan para orangtua, dan natal kali ini mereka akan lewati bersama teman-teman. Bukankah itu terdengar lebih baik daripada harus melewati malam natal sendirian, hanya ditemani oleh para maid?

Sore ini para siswa/siswi sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa besok, mengecek, memastikan tak ada satupun barang yang tertinggal. Hal ini pun terjadi di salah satu kamar di asrama orang gadis cantik sedang sibuk memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke dalam koper gadis mungil bermata bulat yang kita ketahui bernama Kyungsoo terlihat mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari pakaiannya.

"Jae eonni, bisakah eonni menemaniku ke minimarket di dekat asrama?Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beli" Tanya gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu pada gadis lainnya.

" sebentar ne" Gadis itu kopernya yang sudah terisi barang-barangnya lalu meretsleting koper tersebut "Cha. Ayo kita pergi kyungie"

Kedua gadis itupun pergi dari asrama menuju minimarket 24 jam yang terdapat di dekat asrama mereka. Setelah sebelumnya mereka meminta izin pada sang penjaga asrama. Setelah menempuh waktu lima menit merekapun sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

"Eonni tidak masuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo, saat ia melihat Jaejoong malah bersandar di salah satu pohon yang terdapat di sebelah minimarket itu.

"Ani, aku tunggu diluar saja"

"Eung… baiklah kalau begitu"

Kyungsoo pun masuk, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih bersandar pada pohon, tangannya terlipat di depan dada, memandangi kendaraan yang berlalu lalang melewati jalan di hadapannya yang tertutupi oleh salju. Hingga mata cantiknya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok yang amat ia kenal, sedang duduk di café yang memang terdapat di seberang minimarket itu. orang itu terlihat sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis yang nampak familiar baginya.

Senyum itu, tawa itu adalah senyum dan tawa yang sama, yang biasa ia lihat dari sosok tersebut. Ada perasaan tak rela yang muncul di dalam hati Jaejoong. Tapi bukankah sosok itu bilang ia akan pergi ke rumahnya, lalu kenapa kini ia mendapati sosok itu berada di sebuah café yang letaknya tepat di seberang jalan.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan smartphonenya, mengirim pesan singkat pada sosok tersebut, dapat ia lihat sosok tersebut mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sakunya. Jaejoong tersenyum kecut, matanya memandang nanar pada pemandangan di depannya.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari asrama pria, Donghae dan Kibum sedang duduk di salha satu bangku yang terdapat di taman itu. keduanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mata mereka fokus memandangi hamparan salju yang menutupi taman itu disertai dengan langit senja.

"Kibum-ah terimakasih" Ucap sang gadis, membuyarkan suasana hening yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Mendengar ucapan itu Kibum menoleh, menatap wajah gadis yang belakangan ini selalu menemaninya.

"Terimakasih karna kau sudah mau ini… aku pikir… aku mulai terbiasa berada disampingmu, kau memperlakukan aku dengan sangat baik. Meskipun kau tak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku"

"Aku tak pernah bilang begitu" Ada jeda sesaat sebelum pria itu melanjutkan kata-katanya "Kau adalah satu-satunya wanita selain dia yang kubiarkan mendekatiku, entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu. Tapi rasa cinta ini masih miliknya"

Kibum menghela nafas sesaat, kepalanya mendongak memandang kearah langit "Melihatnya bahagia saat dia tahu kita berpacaran, aku pikir tindakanku kali ini tepat dan seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu, berkat kau gadis yang kucintai bisa tersenyum bahagia"

Donghae tersenyum tipis "Senang mendengarnya, setidaknya kau merasa nyaman bersamaku"

Kibum memandang Donghae, mengusap pelan pucuk kepala gadis itu "Teruslah berusaha, aku mengandalkanmu"

"Tentu, suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa mendapatkan " Ucap gadis itu mantap.

Kibum tersenyum "Hmm… aku menantikan saat itu"

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae berjalan di lorong asrama pria, kaki jenjangnya menapakin lantai marmer itu dengan senandungan yang terdengar dari bibirnya. Langkah kakinya berhenti di salah satu kamar yang sudah sering ia datangi. Dengan lincah jari-jari lentiknya menekan digit angka pada panel keamanan, setelah pintu itu terbuka gadis itu masuk. Matanya mengedar keseluruh penjuru ruangan mencari keberadaan sang kekasih, namun ia tak mendapati keberadaa sang kekasih.

Telinganya mendengar suara gemericik air yang berasal dari kamar mandi dan ia menyimpulkan bahwa pria itu sedang berada di kamar mandi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggunya di balkon, ia ingin melihat pemandangan sore hari.

Berjalan kearah balkon, gadis itu membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkan antara kamar dengan balkon. Setelahnya ia bersandar pada pagar, menghirup udara dingin di bulan desember. Matanya mengedar memandang hamparan salju yang menutupi taman asrama dan ia melihatnya, di sana sahabatnya sedang bersama seorang gadis yang kini statusnya adalah kekasih sahabatny –Kibum-. Hyukjae tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana Kibum mengusap pucuk kepala gadis itu dengan sayang.

Sungguh lega rasanya, akhirnya satu perasaan yang tersakiti kini sudah mendapatkan benar-benar berharap Kibum bisa bahagia bersama Donghae, orang yang mencintai sahabatnya.

Hyukjae berjengit kaget saat merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya, namun saat ia menyadari si pemilik tangan ia mulai releks, menyandarkan punggunya di dada bidang orang itu.

"Kau sedang apa heum?"

"Menunggu pangeranku sambil melihat pemandangan indah"

"Tak ada yang lebih indah darimu" Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Hyukjae.

"Ck, gombal" Hyukjae tersenyum "Kyu~"

"Hmm" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan terpaan angin dingin.

"Aku senang sekali, akhirnya dia memiliki seseorang yang bisa memberikan cinta untuknya. Aku harap dia bahagia"

"Aku jua senang, sekarang sainganku sudah tidak ada lagi"

Hyukjae memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun "Dia sahabatku Kyu"

"Memang. Dan dia juga mencintaimu"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu" Hyukjae berbalik, menghadap kearah kekasinya, memandang tepat di mata pria itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau tahu" Pria itu mengecup dahi gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku lebih-lebih mencintaimu" Ucap Hyukjae tak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun terkekeh gelimendengarnya "Aku lebih lebih lebih memcintaimu" Pria itu tersenyum miring "Memangnya seberapa besar rasa cintamu padaku?"Tanyanya.

Hyukjae terdiam sesaat, memasang pose berpikir yang amat menggemaskan bagi Kyuhyun "Hmm…. sebesar muka bumi ini" Jawabnya tak yakin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Berarti rasa cintamu tidak lebih besar dari rasa cintaku padamu sangat besar hingga tak dapat diukur dan tak dapat diungkapkan dengan menganggapmu sebagai pusat duniaku"

Senyum terukir dibibir tebal pria itu, matanya memandang lembut ke manik mata geli saat kekasihnya tiba-tiba saja menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada di kedua pipi gadis itu.

.

.

.

Aula Orestad School sudah dipadati oleh siswa/siswi, sebelum berangkat mereka di kumpulkan di aula untuk mendengarkan pengarahan dari kepala sekolah. Pagi ini mereka akan berangkat ke Aspen untuk menghadiri acara kelulusan bagi siswa/siswi kelas Sembilan dan duabelas. Namun acara ini tidak hanya di hadiri oleh siswa/siswi kelas Sembilan dan duabelas saja, siswa/ siswi kelas sepuluh dan sebelas juga ikut dalam perjalanan kali ini.

Ada 280 siswa/siswi yang ikut dalam perjalanan ini, mereka akan berangkat menggunakan pesawat yang sudah di sewa oleh pihak sekolah dan sesampainya disana mereka akan menginap di salah satu hotel bintang lima milik keluarga Jung. Dengan menggunakan bus para siswa/siswi berangkat menuju bandara Incheon.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang sangat jauh, dan mereka sampai di hotel milik keluarga Jung. Sesampainya disana para guru membagikan kunci kamar yang akan mereka tempati bersama teman mereka. Tapi hal itu tak berlaku bagi Yunho, Kyuhyun,Siwon, Suho, Kibum dan Kris, mreka mendapatkan kamar masing-masing tanpa teman sekamar.

Setelah mendapatkan kunci kamar para siswa/siswi bergegas menuju kamar mereka untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat. Karna acara malam kelulusan akan di selenggarakan besok, mereka harus mempersiapkan energy untuk pesta itu kan, apalagi untuk para wanita yang harus mempersiapkan segala macam perawatan agar bisatampil menawan.

.

.

.

Hyukjae membuka pintu kamarnya dan menampakkan sesosok pria tampan dengan setelan jas hitam, kemeja putih yang dua kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka, celana bahan yang berwarna senada dengan jas yang di pakainya, serta sepatu pantofel. Berdiri dengan tegap di depan pintu kamarnya dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. Oh tuhan pernahkan Hyukjae mengatakan kalau kekasihnya ini luar biasa tampan? Jika belum Hyukjae akan mengakuinya sekarang.

Pria itu memperhatikan penampilan Hyukjae dari atas ke bawah, ia mengerutkan dahinya"Kau berniat pergi dengan pakaian ini?"

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, masih dengan tetap menatap kea rah kekasihnya, mengagumi ketampanan pria itu.

"Ganti"

Hyukjae berjengit kaget, tersadar dari keterpanaannya "Apa yang salah dengan gaunku?" Tanpa sadar ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Apa yang salah?"Kyuhyun tersenyum itu menatap intens tubuh Hyukjaeyang hanya terlapisi dengan gaun yang lebih mitip dengan sepotong kain yang bahkan tidak menutupi 50 % tubuh melangkah maju, berdiri tepat di hadapan Hyukjae dan langsung melahap bibir gadis kirinya sudah bertengger di pinggang ramping Hyukjae sedangkan tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Hyukjae untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Sambil berciuman ia menggiring tubuh Hyukjae untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menutup pintu dengan kakinya dan memojokkannya hingga bersandar di sebelahcermin besar yang terdapat di kamar itu.

Pria itu melepaskan lumatannya dari bibir yang sudah menjadi candu baginya, memutar tubuh gadis itu hingga menghadap kea rah cermin "Kau tau sayang…." Bisiknya ditelinga Hyukjae, tangan Kyuhyun merambat naik dari paha mulus Hyukjae yang terekspose menuju lengannya, naik terus hingga mencapai leler jenjang gadis itu. "Aku tahu tubuhmu indah, tapi aku tak berniat sedikitpun untuk membagi asset berhargaku pada pria lain"

Hyukjae yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jika hanya ini yang terlihat" Kyuhyun menelusuri leher hingga bahu Hyukjae dengan jarinya "Aku masih bisa mentolerirnya. Tapi ini- " Jari telunjuknya menelusuri bagian atas dada gadis itu "Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat dan menyentuhnya"

Hyukjae membelalakkan benar-benar itu butuh oksigen memperdulikan wajah Hyukjae yang memerah karena sejak tadi menahan nafas merasakan sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya serta bisikan tepat ditelinganya yang sensitive.

"Bernafas sayang" Gumam Kyuhyun

Dengan segera gadis itu menghirup oksigen tubuhnya, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sedang memandangnya geli. 'Menggodaku eoh?baiklah kalau itu maunya' ujarnya dalam hati, ia tersenyum tipis.

" kau ingin aku mengganti gaunku gunakan tanganmu untuk melepasnya dari tubuhku" Tungkasnya, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan ini sedang memancingnya ternyata, Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Kau ingin kumakan sebelum waktunya eoh? itu illegal sayang"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku memakai gaun ini" Hyukjae tersenyum penuh terulur merapikan kerah kemeja Kyuhyun lalu terangkat naik mengusap bibir kekasihnya, menghilangkan noda lipstick yang menempel disana "Mana yang kau pilih? Memakanku atau membiarkan asetmu dilihat oleh pria lain?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Mengusap pinggang ramping sang kekasih dengan lembut "Baik, kau yang memintanya" Dengan cepat tangan Kyuhyun naik ke punggung Hyukjae lalu menarik resleting gaun itu hingga gaun itu terlepas dari tubuh Hyukjae dan teronggok dilantai.

Membuat Hyukjae melongo dengan tubuh yang hanya terbalut dengan pakaian dalam berwarna hitam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya "34A atau B?" Gumamnya menimbang - nimbang.

"Aku masih berniat untuk menyentuhmu disaat kau sudah sah menjadi milikku. Jadi cepat pakai gaun yang kemarin kubelikan, sebelum aku berubah pikiran "Katanya, berbalik berjalan kearah pintu kamar Hyukjae tapi kembali berbalik saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu "Aku suka" Katanya ambigu.

Hyukjae mendelik "Apa? Pakaian dalamku?" Ujarnya ketus setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Bukan. Tubuhmu" Jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil berjalan santai keluar dari kamar Hyukjae.

Wajah Hyukjae memerah dalam sekejap. Gila, apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Menggodanya eoh? rutuknya dalam hati. Tangannya terangkat memegangi kedua pipinya yang bersemu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or DELET?**

* * *

><p>Hai hai… aku update. Sengaja update dikit dikarenakan respon yang juga semakin sedikit, sepertinya sudah pada lupa sama ff ini.<p>

Jadi mau lanjutkah? Ditunggu respon kalian.

#Happy EunhyukDay semoga Lee Hyukjae panjang umur, sehat selalu dan makin sukses sama karir dan percintaannya.

See you

.


	15. Chapter 15

Title : Highschool love story

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Main Pairing : KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun Eunhyuk) Slight : YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong), SiChul (Siwon Heechul), SuSoo (Suho Kyungsoo), Kris X…., Kibum X ….

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Frienship

Warning : Genderswitch

**Don't Read if you Don't like**

* * *

><p>Kris berdiri di depan pintu kamar Tao dan Baekhyun, pria itu mengetuk pintu cokelat di hadapannya agar sang penghuni kamar menyadari keberadaannya. Malam ini adalah malam pesta kelulusan bagi para murid tingkat 9 dan 12, peraturan pesta kelulusan malam ini adalah para tamu undangan harus datang berpasangan dan Kris berinisiatif untuk mengajak Tao. Bagi Kris sudah waktunya ia untuk bertindak, dia tidak mau kalah sebelum berperang.<p>

Dengan dibalut kemeja abu-abu dengan celana dan jas yang warnanya senada Kris tampil menawan bak seorang pangeran. Rambutnya yang tertata rapi semakin membuat penampilannya sempurna.

_**Cklek**_

Akhirnya pintu dihadapannya terbuka menampakkan sosok gadis yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Tubuh gadis tinggi itu dibalut dengan gaun berwarna merah, bagian lengannya terbuka, penampilannya semakin menawan dengan rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai dengan indahnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik" Ucap Kris setelah ia melihat penampilan Tao malam ini.

"Terimakasih. Kau juga terlihat tampan malam ini" Balas Tao dengan malu-malu.

"Jadi aku hanya terlihat tampan malam ini saja?"

Mendengar itu Tao langsung menyangkalnya "A-ani bukan begitu, maksudku kau…. K-kau "

"Kau itu mudah sekali digoda" Kris terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Tao yang menggemaskan.

"Ish… menyebalkan" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar, ia kesal digoda oleh Kris. Tadinya ia pikir Kris marah karena ia salah berbicara.

"Duh… bisakah kalian menyingkir dari sana? Kalian menghalangi jalanku"

Moment dua sejoli itu terganggu oleh suara cempreng Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin keluar dari kamarnya namun tak bisa karena Tao dan Kris masih berdiri di depan pintu. Gadis mungil itu mengenakan gaun berwarna pink dengan bagian bawah yang sedikit berbentuk rempel, rambutnya digerai dengan ikal dibagian bawahnya, hal itu semakin membuatnya terlihat imut dan menggemaskan.

"Oppa aku tak menyangka ternyata kau pandai merayu juga. Kupikir kau hanya bisa merayu buku" Ucap gadis itu sambil bersidekap, memandang geli kearah Kris.

"Kenapa? Kau iri karena si hitam itu tak pernah merayumu, eoh?"

"Enak saja! Aku ini kan cantik jadi sudah biasa dirayu. Sudah bosan" Balas Baekhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Iya kau cantik" Ujar Kris dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum "Tapi Tao jauh lebih cantik" Sambung Kris lagi, setelahnya dengan cepat pria itu menarik pergelangan tangan Tao yang kini wajahnya sudah merona merah untuk segera pergi menuju ballroom tempat diadakannya acara pesta malam ini.

"Ck, dasar pasangan baru aish… Kim Jongin lama sekali sih"

.

.

.

**07.30 PM (waktu setempat)**

**At Ballroom**

**.**

Suho dan Kyungsoo sudah datang lebih dulu dari teman-temannya yang lain, mereka kini sedang menunggu teman-temannya sambil duduk di sofa panjang yang di buat berhadapan yang tersedia di ballroom tersebut.

"Kau mau minum apa baby Soo?"

"Jus jeruk saja oppa"

"Baik, tunggu disini sebentar oppa akan mengambilkannya untukmu"

"Eumm… jangan lama-lama"

Setelahnya Suho pun pergi mencari minuman untuk gadisnya. Tinggallah Kyungsoo yang duduk seorang diri, ia menopang wajahnya dengan satu tangannya, menghembuskan nafas bosan sampai netra indahnya menangkap sosok yang ia kenali.

"Heechul eonni, Luhan eonni" Gadis itu memanggil sosok orang yang ia kenal sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Kyungiee~" Koor Heechul dan Luhan kompak ketiga gadis itu sibuk berplukan seakan-akan mereka sudah tak bertemu bertahun-tahun, sedangkan Siwon dan Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mengikuti kekasih mereka di belakang.

"Wah… kau terlihat imut sekali Kyungiee, aku tidak salah memilihkan gaun untukmu" Kata Heechul

Kyungsoo memang terlihat imut dengan gaun berwarna putih gading, rambutnya di tata menyamping dengan pita yang senada dengan warna gaunnya.

"Ne, gaunnya sangat cantik eonni. Terimakasih" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan gaunnya yang cantik tapi kau lah yang cantik baby" Ucap Suho yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di samping Kyungsoo dengan membawa dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Dasar lelaki, pandai sekali merayu" Cibir Luhan yang kini tengah memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau juga cantik noona. Tak perlu iri begitu" Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ck, rayuanmu tidak kreatif sekali" Cibir Heechul yang membuat Sehun merengek dan Siwon yang menepuk-nepuk pundaknya untuk menenangkan bayi besar itu.

"Dimana yang lain" Tanya Luhan yang mengabaikan rengekan Sehun.

Suho mengangkat bahunya " Belum datang. Sedari tadi hanya ada kami"

"Ah… itu mereka" Pekik Kyungsoo senang sambil menunjuk kearah pintu masuk.

"Woow… sepertinya Kris mulai bertindak. Coba kalian perhatikan tangan mereka" Siwon berdecak melihat tingkah Kris yang kini mulai berani menggenggam tangan Tao.

"Syukurlah, hubungan mereka berkembang dengan baik" Sahut Luhan yang ikut senang melihat interaksi Tao dan Kris.

Sehun manggut-manggut di sebelah Luhan "Sudah kuduga Kris hyung menyukai si gadis panda"

Luhan mencubit pinggang Sehun "Berhenti memanggilnya begitu Sehunni" Ucap gadis itu menasehati bayi besarnya.

"Gaun pilihanku memang tepat untuk mereka" Heechul tersenyum senang melihat penampilan Taodan Baekhyun yang kini berjalan mendekat kearah sofa "Tinggal menunggu Jaejoong, Hyukjae dan Donghae"

"Hai" Sapa Kris basa-basi.

"Kau makin berani eoh?" Tanya Suho, dagunya mengarah pada tautan tangan Kris dan Tao.

"Aku tak mau kalah sebelum berperang" Jawab Kris singkat.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Kau lamban hyung" Ejeknya

"Berisik kau anak kecil"

Mengabaikan pertengkaran tidak penting yang terjadi diantara Kris dan Sehun, Heechul justru mencubit pipi gembil milik Baekhyun " Kau imut sekali Baek" Ujarnya gemas.

"Terimakasih. Eonni juga terlihat anggun dan err… sexy" Balas Baekhyun.

"Eh… itu Hyukjae noona dan Kyuhyun hyung datang" Ujar Jongin yang melihat kedatangan Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Hyukjae eonni tidak memakai gaun yang kemarin kita beli bersama?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Tapi tadi saat di kamar ia memakainya" Timpal Luhan yang merupakan teman sekamar Hyukjae.

Heechul mengepalkan tangannya " Ini pasti ulah si Cho sialan itu" gumamnya kesal.

"Yak! Noona aku juga Cho" Protes Sehun yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Heechul.

"Hyukkie, kenapa kau tidak memakai gaun yang aku pilihkan untukmu?" Tanya Heechul to the point sesaat setelah Hyukjae duduk di sofa bersama mereka.

Hyukjae melirik kearah Kyuhyun "Ada seseorang yang memaksaku berganti pakaian" Jawabnya lesu.

Heechul mendelik kearah Kyuhyun "Sudah kuduga. Cho Kyuhyun tetaplah Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun berdecak malas "Noona pikir aku akan membiarkan kekasihku memakai secarik kain itu? bermimpi sajalah"

"Begitupula denganku" Sahut Kibum yang tiba-tiba saja sudah bergabung bersama mereka, pria itu datang bersama Donghae yang menatap Heechul dengan wajah penyesalan. "Gaun yang kau pilihkan itu tak layak pakai noona" Sambungnya santai tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah Heechul yang sudah memerah menahan kesal.

"$25.000 hanya untuk secarik kain tidak berguna" Cibir Kyuhyun.

Heechul bangkit sambil mengangkat gelas minuman yang ada di meja "Yak kalian berdua! Dasar kurang ajar" Heechul sudah siap melempar gelas yang ada di genggamannya kalau saja Siwon tidak menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah sayang. Ingat ini pesta kelulusanmu" Siwon dengan sigap menahan tangan kekasihnya lalu mendudukkannya kembali, mengusap punggung gadis itu.

"Tapi Wonnie mereka-"

"Sssst… sudah sayang"

"Kau kenapa Chullie-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong yang baru saja datang bersama Yunho dan melihat Heechul yang sedang dipeluk oleh Siwon.

"Si brengsek Cho dan si manusia es itu membuatku kesal. Kau nampak cantik dengan gaun itu Jae"

"Terimakasih. Ini juga berkatmu" Kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Kau beruntung hyung, setidaknya Jae noona dipilihkan gaun yang layak pakai, bukan secarik kain tidak berguna" Sindir Kyuhyun.

"Secarik kain apa?" Tanya Yunho bingung, ia tak mengerti dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Selamat malam semua"

Suara Junsu yang sedang berada di atas panggung menghentikan argument mereka tentang secarik kain. Kini perhatian semua orang tertuju pada Junsu sang kepala sekolah.

"Malam ini aku sangat bangga bisa berdiri disini bersama kalian, merayakan kelulusan bagi siswa dan siswiku yang berhasil lulus dengan nilai yang baik. Aku sangat yakin setelah ini kemanapun kalian melanjutkan pendidikan kalian, kalian akan selalu membuat bangga Orestad School. Sebelum kita memulai pesta malam hari ini, mari kita dengarkan sambutan dari salah satu donatur tetap sekolah kita. Nyonya Kim Sooyoung silahkan naik ke atas panggung"

Junsu mengakhiri kata sambutannya lalu mempersilahkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang berjalan keatas panggung dengan sangat anggun. Seluruh siswa dan siswi yang hadir berdecak kagum melihat penampilan wanita cantik itu, meski usianya tidak muda lagi nyonya Kim masih terlihat sangat menawan.

"Selamat malam semua" wanita itu membuka kata sambutannya dengan senyum ramah yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih kepada kepala sekolah kita Park Junsu yang sudah memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk bisa mengucapkan selamat bagi siswa dan siswi tingkat 9 dan 12. Selamat atas prestasi kalian semua yang sangat membanggakan, lulus dengan nilai yang baik. Aku sebagai salah satu donatur sekolah ini sangat bangga kepada kalian. Namun selain untuk mengucapkan selamat pada kalian aku juga ingin mengundang kalian semua untuk hadir ke acara yang ku adakan setelah malam natal. Kuharap kalian semua bisa hadir karena aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu, kabar yang sangat menggembirakan" Senyum penuh arti terukir di bibir wanita itu.

"Aku rasa aku harus segera menyudahi kata sambutanku ini agar kalian bisa memulai pesta kalian. Selamat bersenang-senang" Tutupnya, wanita itu turun dari atas panggung yang langsung di gantikan dengan seorang pemandu acara yang akan memimpin jalannya acara malam hari ini.

"I-itu tadi benar-benar eommamu Suho-ah?" Tanya Heechul sesaat setelah ia sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Iya noona"

"Eommamu akan mengadakan acara apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku juga tidak tahu"

Mereka semua kembali terdiam sebelum suara Hyukjae memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka "Kyu, aku mau mencari makanan" Pamit Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah gadisnya " Biar ku antar" Ujarnya singkat lalu bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Sehunie, aku mau ke toilet dulu ne" Pamit Luhan pada Sehun.

"Hmm... mau kuantar?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng lalu gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya namun sebelum ia berhasil melangkah sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Eonni mau kemana?" Kyungsoo memandang penuh tanya ke arah Luhan.

"Aku mau ke toilet Kyungie"

"Aku ikut eonni" Kata Kyungsoo, gadis itu pun beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan beriringan bersama Luhan menjauh dari teman-temannya..

"Hei... Dimana Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Jaejoong yang akhirnya sadar akan ketidak beradaan temannya.

"Tadi eonni bilang ia ingin mencari makanan" Jawab Baekhyun yang memang mendengar percakapan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae.

"Ditemani Kyuhyun?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi dan di balas anggukan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

Heechul menghela nafasnya malas "Kau seperti baru mengenal Kyuhyun saja, Jae. Kau tahu bagaimana posesivenya si Cho itu kan"

"Hmm.. kau be-"

"Hai anak-anak" Perkataan Jaejoong terpotong oleh sapaan dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah nyonya Kim "Lama tidak bertemu"

"Annyeonghaseo ahjuma" Mereka semua membungkuk sopan kepada wanita itu.

"Putraku yang tampan tak merindukan eomma, hm?" Sooyoung merentangkan kedua tangannya yang langsung di sambut oleh putranya.

"Eomma merindukanmu"

"Aku juga merindukan eomma" Balas Suho, setelahnya ibu dan anak itu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Suho mengajak eomma nya untuk duduk di sofa yang sedari tadi ia duduki.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Yunho, Heechul, Jaejoong, Sehun, Jongin dan Baekhyun secara langsung. Selamat atas kelulusan kalian"

"Terimakasih ahjuma" Jawab mereka kompak.

Sooyoung tersenyum " Kudengar Yunho akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di inggris, benarkah?"

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya "Itu benar ahjuma"

"Apa Jaejoong melanjutkan ke sana juga?"

"Ani, aku akan mengambil beasiswa di SNU ahjuma" Jawab Jaejoong sopan.

Sooyoung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya "Bagaimana dengamu Heechul-ah, kau jadi pergi ke paris?"

Heechul menggeleng "Ani. Aku akan kuliah di Korea saja"

"Sedari tadi aku penasaran siapa dua gadis yang duduk di sebelah Kibum dan Kris? Aku baru pertama kali melihat mereka"

"Annyeonghaseo nyonya Kim saya Huang Zitao. Murid pindahan dari Jepang" Tao memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Annyeonghaseo, saya Lee Donghae murid yang mendapatkan beasiswa. Saya pindahan dari Bunsan. Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda nyonya Kim" Kata Donghae sopan.

"Ah... jadi kau anak pintar yang mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Semoga beasiswa yang kami berikan dapat kau pergunakan dengan baik"

"Tentu nyonya Kim"

"Anyeonghaseo" Sapa sebuah suara yang membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan pada sumber suara.

"Luhannie~" Sooyoung sontak langsung berdiri dan memeluk Luhan "Lama tak bertemu kau terlihat semakin cantik saja. Beruntungnya dirimu Sehun-ah, Putra bodohku itu pasti menyesal telah berpisah denganmu"

Mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Soonyoung itu membuat mereka terdiam, mereka memandang Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di belakang Luhan. Entah bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kyungie kenapa kau berdiri sa-"

"Annyeonghaseo Soo ahjuma" Sapaan Kyuhyun barusan membuat Hukjae menghentikan perkataannya.

Gadis itu melongokkan kepalanya melihat kearah seseorang yang kini masih berdiri di hadapan Luhan "Eh? Annyeonghaseo Soo ahjuma" Sapanya cepat.

"Lama tidak bertemu Hyukkie, Kyuhyun-ah. Bagaimana kabar appa, eomma dan eonnimu?" Tanya Sooyoung

"Kabar mereka baik ahjuma"

"Syukurlah, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan eommamu. Kau terlihat semakin cantik saja Hyukkie sama seperti eommamu, kalau saja kau belum memiliki kekasih mungkin aku akan meminta eommamu untuk menjodohkanmu dengan putraku.

"Tapi sayangnya dia adalah kekasihku ahjuma" Sahut Kyuhyun.

Sooyoung tersenyum "Ya kau benar. Ah .. kalian semua harus datang ke acara yang kuadakan, ne. Ada kabar baik yang akan aku umumkan. Sekarang aku harus pergi karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan" Wanita itu melangkah pergi namun baru tiga langkah ia beranjak ia kembali menoleh.

"Kuharap kau juga bisa datang Kyungsoo-ssi" Katanya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Setelah kepergian Sooyoung mereka dengan refleks menghembuskan nafas lega secara bersamaan.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa ada maksud tertentu dari acara yang di adakan oleh Soo ahjuma" Kibum kini buka suara setelah sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Apalagi Soo ahjuma mengundang Kyungsoo juga" Kris membenarkan perkataan Kibum karena ia juga merasa aneh dengan sikap ibu dari Suho itu.

"Mungkin Soo ahjuma sudah bisa menerima hubungan Suho dan Kyungsoo" Kali ini Siwon mengeluarkan pendapatnya, pria itu mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Hyukjae untuk kembali duduk di tempatnya sebelumnya "Sepertinya belum jika kita mengingat perkataannya tentang menjodohkan putranya. Tapi aku penasaran kabar gembira apa yang akan di sampaikan olehnya" Kata Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahu kekasihnya dan bersandar pada sofa.

"Sudahlah kita lupakan segala praduga prasangka kita terlebih dahulu. Lebih baik sekarang kita bergabung bersama yang lain, menari di lantai dansa. Nikmati pesta malam ini" Ujar Jongin, ia berusaha membangkitkan mood teman-temannya dengan mengajak mereka untuk menari.

"Kau benar Jong" Sahut Heechul lalu gadis itu langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju lantai dansa diikuti oleh Siwon dan Yunho di belakang mereka.

Lalu disusul oleh pasangan KaiBaek, HunHan dan KrisTao.

"Kau baik-baik saja baby?" Tanya Suho, ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menampilkan senyumnya "Ayo kita juga menari oppa!" Ajak Kyungsoo.

Suho balas tersenyum lalu menoleh pada empat orang yang masih duduk di sofa "Kalian tidak mau ikut?"

Hyukjae menggeleng "Aku mau makan wafleku dulu" Jawab gadis itu yang kini sudah sibuk dengan wafle bertoping strawbery dan cokelat miliknya.

"Aku menemani Hyukjae" Kata Kyuhyun singkat.

"Nanti kami akan menyusul" Jawab Kibum

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu akhirnya Suho dan Kyungsoo pun pergi

Kibum mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Donghae "Ayo ikut denganku!" Bisik Kibum

"Kemana?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Rahasia" Jawab Kibum yang masih membimbing Donghae untuk mengikutinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan smartphonenya dan Hyukjae yang sibuk dengan wafle nya.

.

.

.

Kibum membawa Donghae ke balkon yang terhubung dengan ballroom itu. Tidak ada orang disana karena semuanya sibuk menari di dalam sana.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Donghae bingung, gadis itu menatap Kibum berharap mendapat jawaban dari pria tampan itu.

"Karena aku ingin kau melihat pemandangan yang indah ini" Kibum memegang kedua pundak Donghae lalu membalik tubuh gadis itu agar biaa melihat hamparan hutan pinus yang tertutup salju dengan langit gelap yang bertabur bintang.

"Ini indah sekali" Donghae berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Kibum hanya bergumam sebagai persetujuan atas komentar Donghae barusan "Kau suka? Ini lebih bagus dari pemandangan di dalam kan?" Tanyanya.

Donghae menoleh kearah pria di sampingnya itu, mengamati raut wajah pria tampan itu lalu ia tersenyum sendu "Ya disini lebih baik. Menenangkan dan damai" Donghae kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemandangan malam hari di Aspen itu.

"Syukurlah. karena aku lelah, aku butuh untuk menenangkan hatiku" Gumam Kibum pelan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae masih duduk di sofa dengan posisi yang sama yaitu Kyuhyun yang merangkul pundak Hyukjae. Pria itu tengah mengamatin kekasihnya yang masih sibuk memakan wafle. Sesekali ia mengecup kepala gadisnya menghirup aroma yang sangat ia sukai.

"Sayang... kalau saja tadi kau tetap nekat memakai gaun yang di pilihkan oleh Heechul noona sudah dapat di pastikan akan ada banyak mata pria yang buta malam ini"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Karena aku akan mencolok mata pria manapun yang berani menatap aset berhargaku" Kyuhyun meremas pundak Hyukjae ringan.

Bibir Hyukjae mencebik "Ck dasar posesive"

Kyuhyun mencium bibir kekasihnya singkat "Ck dasar gadis nakal"

"Apa? Aku bukan gadis nakal" Protes gadis itu tak terima dikatai gadis nakal oleh kekasihnya.

"Ya kau itu memang gadis nakal. Memintaku untuk menelanjangimu itu namanya gadis nakal"

"Ralat tuan Cho. Aku hanya memintamu untuk membuka gaunku bukan untuk menelanjangiku"

"Yoo Kyuhyun, Hukjae" Sapa seorang pria tampan yang berhasil menghentikan perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Hukjae. Ia berjalan ke arah sepasang kekasih itu.

"Hai Nick" Sapa Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas "Ada apa?" Tanyanya malas, karena quality time nya bersama Hukjae di ganggu.

"Woow woow santai dude. Sepertinya aku mengganggu"

"Sudah tahu masih saja bertanya"

Hyukjae menepuk paha kekasihnya pelan "Jangan dengarkan dia, Nick"

Pria yang di panggil Nick itu hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah pasangan di hadapannya "Well, aku kesini ingin mengundang kalian ke acara party Wooyoung besok malam di pub dekat sini"

"Dalam rangka apa?" Hyukjae mengerutkan alisnya bingung pasalnya pria bernama Wooyoung itu satu angkatan dengannya jadi tak mungkin ia merayakan kelulusannya.

"Dia merayakan ulang tahunnya"

Hyukjae bertepuk tangan "Selamat~"

"Oh iya besok Wooyoung menyiapkan penari telanjang" Nickhun tersenyum penuh arti kepada Kyuhyun.

"Wooow... ini kabar bagus, pasti yang lain juga akan suka. Apa ukurannya?"

Nickhun terdiam sebentar seakan sedang berpikir "Aku yakin kau dan yang lainnya pasti akan suka. Penari kali ini memiliki tubuh yang langsing dan besar di bagian-bagian yang tepat"

Hyukjae melirik kearah Kyuhyun lalu mencubit perut kekasihnya itu "Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Kau berniat mendekatinya lalu membuangku eoh?

Kyuhyun dan Nickhun terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan sinis Hyukjae "Mana mungkin aku mencari gadis lain kalau aku sudah mendapatkan gadis yang sempurna sepertimu sayang"

"Ck.. pembohong"

"Kau tak perlu takut Hyukjae. Kyuhyun tak akan meninggalkanmu, dia sudah cinta mati padamu"

Hyukjae hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu kembali memakan waflenya.

.

.

.

**Next Day**

**08.00 PM **

**At Hotel**

Hyukjae sedang meringkuk diranjang kamar hotel yang di tempatinya bersama Luhan. Ia sekarang sendiriran di kamad karena adik sepupunya itu sudah pergi ke acara party yang di adakan Wooyoung.

Tok tok tok

Hyukjae berdecak saat mendemgar ketukan pintu, dengan malam ia bangkit lalu berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya ketus saat melihat orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or DELET?**

* * *

><p>Hai hai, maaf lama updatenya. Aku sibuk banget sama urusan kuliah jadi baru sempet lanjutin sekarang karna lagi libur. Semoga suka ya. Maaf kalo masih banyak typo. Mohon dimaafkan dan di maklumi. Kalo kalian masih mau lanjut jangan lupa review ya.<p>

See you next chap


End file.
